


All a skeptic is is someone who hasn't had an experience yet

by Tchell1



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Max is a goddess, Miranda is the voice of reason, Modern AU, Poltergeist!Flint, Silver is bad at feelings, Slow Burn, Thomas is a unstoppable force, madi knows what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: “I don’t fucking care if someone died in that studio, I need a place to live.” John Silver growled at the mobile.The real estate agent on the other side of the line sighed.“Mister Silver, I’m obliged to inform you of things such as deaths in the residence you are interested in.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, bare with me because this is a WIP and will probably take me a while to finish it.  
> The end game is Flint/Thomas/Silver, but it will take me a while to get there.
> 
> I could not stop thinking that if Flint were to be a ghost, he most certainly would be a poltergeist.  
> =)
> 
> Title is a direct quote from Jason Hawes because I could not contain myself.

John Silver walked from one side to the other of the motel room he was in, crutch clacking rhythmically with his steps, hand clutching his mobile over his ear.

 

“I don’t fucking care if someone died in that studio, I need a place to live.” he growled at the mobile.

 

Mr. Colton, the real estate agent on the other side of the line, sighed.

 

“Mister Silver, I’m obliged to inform you of things such as deaths in the residence you are interested in.”

 

Silver raised his eyes to the ceiling and then back down to the rat whole he was in. It was a terrible motel; the only one his last income could afford.

 

“Get me the contract.” He ordered.

 

Again, he heard Colton sigh.

 

“The contract is for at least 6 months.”

 

Silver sat back down on the bed. Six months living in a great studio with less than a third of what he would pay in the shadiest part of London. _Thank you, dear mysterious murderer,_ Silver thought. As far as Silver was concerned, people could keep killing each other.

 

“Get me the contract and you’ll have a tenant for the next half an year.”

 

___***___

 

Silver was anything but stupid. Three hours after talking to the real estate agent, he went to the closest library and got online. It took him a few minutes of searching, but he found what he was looking for. He clicked on a link from ten years before that read “BRITISH ARISTOCRAT FOUND DEAD INSIDE HIS STUDIO” and started reading how Lord Hamilton died under mysterious circumstances inside an apartment studio he owned but barely used. All the doors were locked from the inside and there was no sign of a break in. The article went on saying the Hamilton family had already suffered a great loss two months before and how saddened the entire United Kingdom was. The Hamiltons had been a traditional noble family and their contributions for the Monarchy had been invaluable.

 

Silver closed the link. _Good riddance_ , he thought. Usually, Silver could care less about anyone else but himself, however, he took special joy in watching rich people suffer.

 

Two more hours and he received a text message from Colton saying the rent contract was on his email and if he could print, sign it and meet with him in two days from now, in front of the building for Silver’s would be studio. Silver smiled to himself and sent back _Consider it done_.

 

Feeling amazingly happy with his deal, Silver spend the next two nights imagining how his life was about to take a turn for the better. He was tired of always fighting to get the bare minimum of everything. He deserved better.

 

___***____

 

Just like they agreed, Silver met Colton outside the building of which on the 17th floor was the studio to be rented. The signed contract was on a folder secured under Silver’s arm and the crutch was firmly docked under his other one. Silver saw the man curiously check his only one leg and felt the familiar angry reaction run through his spine. He was not an invalid and he hated how people perceived him as one.

 

Silver impatiently threw is hand out to the real estate and waited for the man to give him the keys to check the place. As soon as they were on his hands, Silver went inside, not caring one bit if he was being followed or not.

 

When the lift arrived at the 17th floor, Colton guided Silver to a door on his right with the number 1715 on it. On the other side of the corridor, a blond man opened the door clearly ready to start his day, his curious eyes landed on Silver.  Silver gave him a soft smile projecting the image of a lovable young man. The blond man smiled back.

 

“Checking the haunted studio?” the blond man asked.

 

Silver allowed his smile to become bigger and welcoming.

 

“ _Renting_ the haunted studio.” He answered inflating his answer with a satisfied tone.

 

The blond man frowned.

 

“Uh, be careful in there, ok? That place is not right.”

 

Silver opened his month to answer.

 

“Okay!” Colton said suddenly, clearly worried Silver would back down from the deal. Silver snorted, there was no way he would abandon this sweet deal.  “Enough of that, don’t you want to actually go inside?”

 

Silver turned back to Colton, eyes blinking and a serious face on.

 

“I most surely want to check it” and he gave Colton the keys to open the door and turned back to the blond man, his face showing regret to have his conversation end “Nice meeting you.” he held out his hand “I’m John Silver.”

 

The blond man shook his hand, an simple smile on his face, and Silver thought how easy it was to make people like him.

 

“Billy Bones. Nice meeting you.”

 

“Mister Silver, can we?” Colton interrupted again.

 

Saying his good bye to Billy, Silver turned and entered the studio.

 

The place was amazing. The windows were enormous, giving the place a sense of infinity, the kitchen came with all utensils, there already was a king size bed and the bathroom had a gigantic bathtub. Silver was in love.

 

He walked around the studio checking the floor, the cabinets, the windows, everything seemed to be in perfect condition.

 

“Who was maintaining this place?”

 

Colton was watching him, eyes hooded and nervous. He rubbed his hands.

 

“A family friend was taking care of the properties. He is the one renting the place actually.”

 

Silver nodded, looking under the sink in the kitchen. The studio was too good to be true. He turned back to Colton.

 

“So no one wants it because it is... haunted?” Silver asked just to be sure he had understood correctly.

 

Colton tried to shrug nonchalantly and failed miserably. Silver frowned.

 

“I told you. There was a death in here, people will say all kinds of things.”

 

Silver thought _Fuck it, this studio is mine. I deserve to have a good life_ , and said:

 

“I’ll take it.”

 

Colton left out a relived sigh and clapped his hands twice, suddenly very eager.

 

“Lovely! So, please, give me the signed contract and congratulations! You are now the newest tenant of a great studio. Please make the rent deposit is always on the scheduled date and we will not have any trouble.”

 

Silver handed the contract to a very happy real state agent.

 

“Also, please make sure to notice all damage done on the studio is your responsibility, as the rent is already cheap. Any change and/or repair is on you.” Colton said.

 

Silver continued frowning.

 

“I know, it is written in there.” He said slowly.

 

Clapping two more times, Colton said:

 

“Great! The studio is yours. I hope you are very happy in here” he completed in a clearly fake voice and immediately left.

 

The studio was silent, Silver was still in the middle of it, crutch firmly in place under his arm.

 

“That was weird.” He said to noone.

 

A loud bang was heard in the bathroom, startling Silver. He went to check only to not find anything out of place. He left the bathroom and let his eyes run again over the entire studio. Everything was as it should be.

 

“Ooooookay.”

 

He walked to the front door, thinking he could move to his new studio that same day in the afternoon. All he had to do was gather is belongings at the motel and he could start his new life.

 

A cold wind swept through his leg just before Silver crossed the door into the corridor.

 

___***___

 

Silver met Billy again when he was returning with his two full plastic bags and a backpack, which constituted all of what Silver actually owned. Billy proved to be the well meaning neighbor he had seemed at first and offered to bring Silver’s two bags with him into the building and up. Billy had big and strong arms that Silver could not stop staring.

 

Billy, oblivious to Silver’s stare chatted all the way from the ground floor to the 17th, mentioning other residents and proudly saying the building was a family friend one. Silver could care less. Billy stopped at the entrance of the 1715 and would not go inside even after Silver opened the door, choosing to lower the bags at Silver’s feet.

 

“Well, this is my stop.” Billy said without giving any explanation for not going in. Silver was more than fine with it. “If you need anything, just knock. I’m usually at home.” He finished, pointing at his door just across from Silver’s.

 

Silver nodded and giving Billy a grateful smile, he closed the door and began putting his things in place.

 

It took three minutes for the first glass to explode on his hand, cutting his palm and almost giving Silver a heart attack.

 

“Jesus Christ!!”

 

From the bathroom, the same bang that sounded on the morning came again and would not stop, the cabinets and cupboard doors on the kitchen started opening and closing. In panic, Silver lost his footing and fell on the floor, crutch sliding all the way to the other side of the room.

 

The banging increased and Silver could hardly believe what was going on.

 

“What the hell??”

 

From all around him, came a terrifying roar could be heard, making Silver cringe, the message from the studio very clear: _get out and get out now._

 

Silver looked at his bloody hand closed over his chest and staining his shirt and looked at the cabinets that were still banging and at the glass chards all over the floor and thought: _Oh hell no_. He looked up, eyes blazing and defiant.

 

“I’m not leaving this place.”

 

His crutch suddenly flew from the other side of the room towards him and not hitting him just because Silver rolled to his side at the last minute.

 

“I signed a contract and I have to be here for the next six months.” Silver continued keeping his voice calm.

 

The sinks at the kitchen and at the bathroom opened and water was spouting everywhere.

 

“I COULD KILL YOU” Silver heard suddenly from everywhere. The voice was so dreadful that for a moment Silver actually considered running away. Then he remembered he had nowhere else to go and the studio was really good.

 

Silver closed and opened his eyes, trying to control his breathing, his eyes never leaving the ceiling.

 

“You can, but it will not stop people from renting this place” he said. Silver had always managed to avoid trouble with his smart tongue but that was the first time he was bargaining with a supernatural force.

 

The sinks closed suddenly.

 

“I COULD STILL KILL YOU”

 

Silver sighed and allowed the truth of the statement uneasily settle inside him. Feeling his heart trying to escape his chest, he said.

 

“Allow me to stay and I’ll owe you a favor”

 

The cabinets stopped.

 

“A FAVOR” the voice repeated and Silver could actually hear the incredulity in it.

 

Silver took a deep breath and took a gamble.

 

“Yes, a favor. If it’s within my reach, I’ll do it.”

 

The crutch was suddenly at Silver’s side and he used it to stand up again. The banging at the bathroom stopped and the glass chards gathered in the middle of the room. The entity seemed to be thinking about what Silver said, which was something very weird for Silver to acknowledge.

 

“I NEED TO FIND A GRAVE” the voice suddenly said.

 

Silver raised an eyebrow. That was progress.

 

“Your grave?” Silver risked.

 

The voice huffed impatiently and the whole studio shook with it.

 

“SOMEONE ELSE’S.”

 

Silver frowned.

 

“Whose grave?”

 

And again, the studio was silent, but this time, Silver did not feel the tension in the air, in fact, he was feeling uncertainty and confusion.

 

“I DON’T KNOW”

 

Silver blinked and blinked. _Right_ , he thought.

 

“You do understand I need something to began, right?” he asked to the ceiling.

 

The floor shock.

 

“I CAN’T REMEMBER THE NAMES.”

 

Silver raised his hand impatiently.

 

“Well, if you don’t remember, how can I help?”

 

“TWO GRAVES. THEY ARE CONNECTED TO ME”

 

Silver rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine, but in this case I can’t guarantee the success of this endeavor. I need assurance you will not kill me if this search ends up fruitless” Silver negotiated.

 

“YOUR ASSURANCE IS THAT YOU ARE STILL ALIVE.”

 

Silver thought about the entity’s reply for a while and figured it was as good as he would get. He went to the kitchen, caught the broom and the shovel and started gathering the glass chards

 

“What do I call you, anyway?” Silver said instead of giving in to the voice’s veiled threat.

 

Silver threw the glass chards in the bin and went o the bathroom to clean his cut. Once the bleeding stopped, he bandaged it and went back to the living room. He carefully took out another glass cup from the bag, waiting to see if it would also explode on his hands. It stayed put, so Silver took out the other two he had and went to put the cups on the cupboard over the stove.

 

“FLINT.” the voice finally said “YOU CAN CALL ME FLINT”

 

Silver smiled satisfied.

 

“Nice to meet you, Flint. I look forward to making business with you” feeling mischievous, he amended “And who knows? We might even end up as friends.”

 

The bangs re-started with enough fury to shake the windows. Silver laughed.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay!” Silver said seating on his bed with a notepad and a pen. “Ghost, are you there?”

 

The bed shook.

 

“I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME FLINT.”

 

Silver snorted and did a fake salute.

 

“Aye, aye, captain. So you did.” He opened the notepad on a blank page and looked up “So, I’ve got questions and I need to go to work. Let’s do this quickly, ok?” he dodged a plastic cup suddenly thrown his way from the kitchen “ _Without violence_ , if you please.”

 

It was a strange sensation. Silver had spent one night at the studio and already he could feel how heavy the place became once Flint manifested. The room would became colder and goosebumps would run through Silver’s body. Silver was certain Flint stayed with him all night; his disturbing dreams were proof enough for him. He had never dreamt of a screaming woman, before.

 

“GET ON WITH IT.”

 

Silver gave the ceiling a sweet smile that was completely fake and had the distinct sensation the ghost wanted nothing more than to strangle him.

 

“First: are these graves for men, women or children? Second: How long ago did they die? Third: what’s your connection to them?”

 

The room was silent, as if Flint was actually thinking about the answers. When the answer came, it was not what Silver expected.

 

“IT’S ‘ALL BLURRY.” Flint said, his frustration manifesting in the opening and closing of the cupboard doors.

Silver sighed.

 

“You need to give me something. Think carefully.” and when Silver was again met with silence, he risked “Does the name Hamilton mean anything to you?”

 

The bed went three feet above the floor and crashed back down, Silver had to grip the sheets tightly not to fall.

 

“Fucking damn it!” Silver said, long hair all over his face “Could you control yourself?” he pulled his hair back, hands tangling in all the knots “I’m guessing your people are connected to Hamilton, then.” He continued.

 

“HAMILTON IS DEAD” Flint said in a very satisfied voice. He seemed completely unapologetic that he had made the bed go up in the air with Silver on it and very certain Hamilton was not among the living.

 

Silver blinked.

 

“You killed Hamilton.” He stated. In retrospect, Silver should already have figured that out “You are the one responsible for the death of the nobleman inside this studio.”

 

Flint was silent again. It did not matter. Silver new it to be true. Dead under mysterious circumstances? Locked from inside? With a fucking poltergeist inhabiting the same place? One did not need to be a genius to figure that out.

 

“I KNEW THEM.” Flint suddenly said.

 

Silver, who had just finished writing _look up Hamilton’s connection_ on his notepad, looked up again, frowning.

 

“You knew them how?”

 

“THEY WERE… DEAR TO ME”

 

Silver sighed. This was going to be difficult.

 

“Dear how? Friend? Family? Lover? Lawyer? Acquaintance? Barista? Arch enemy?”

 

The lights dimmed and Silver knew Flint was trying to find the answer. It was amazing how connected the ghost was to that studio. Completely against his will, Silver was finding himself fascinated by the ghost.

 

“I DON’T- FAMILY. THEY FEEL LIKE FAMILY,” Flint said with only a bit of hesitation.

 

Silver nodded, allowing another bit of information to be filled.

 

“Okay. That’s progress. Two people connected to Hamilton-” the bed shock again, Silver ignored it “that seems to be your family.” He gave the ceiling an open and happy smile “I can work with that.”

 

The lights blinked in surprise and Silver nodded satisfied with himself. No one resisted Silver’s charms, not even a poltergeist.  Silver knew how to read and play people and apparently, his talent also worked on supernatural beings.

 

He closed the notepad, and shoved it inside his bag.

 

“Ok, I have to work because I’m not rich yet. Talk to you at night.”

 

And with that, Silver walked out of the studio.

 

___***___

 

Silver closed the door, turned and found himself face to face with a petite woman with hazel eyes and long brown hair.

 

“You are the new resident.” The woman said in a soft voice with a thick French accent. It almost sounded like a purr.

 

Silver frowned.

 

“I am.” He said slowly, studying the woman.

 

The woman nodded in acknowledgement. She had one arm resting on her waist and another crossed over her belly, she carried herself in a very assured way. For such a small woman, she caused a great impression. Silver immediately was on alert.

 

“I’m Max, the building manager.” She said without offering her hand, but her voice had enough warm to make up for it. She nodded at the door behind Silver “Be careful in there.”

 

Silver rolled his eyes.

 

“Thank you for the concern, but I can take care of myself.”

 

Max’s eyes became smaller and suspicious and Silver had the feeling he was being evaluated.

 

“You didn’t say your name.” she said.

 

Silver smiled.

 

“John Silver.”

 

Max nodded again still without moving neither of her hands. Silver was beginning to think Mas was a woman of little gestures.

 

“Do not disturb the other residents.” She said looking at Silver straight in his eyes “Yesterday was already a disturbance and already today we heard a bang.”

 

Silver thought of the bed slamming back down on the floor and laughed to gain time. Indeed, Max was not stupid at all.

 

“I’ll do my best.” He finally said.

 

Max kept studying him.

 

“Make sure you do.” She said, and then she turned her back on him and called the lift.

 

Silver stood a few more seconds watching her go.

 

___***___

Silver worked cleaning dishes in a small restaurant on the other side of town. It was boring and not satisfying at all. Silver’s mind had always been too quick and too rash. He needed challenge and stimulus. Cleaning dishes felt more like torture.

 

That day, though, Silver used the time to think about his new partnership with a _poltergeist_ of all things. Luckily for him, Silver had never been a believer in anything but himself, which made dealing with an angry ghost much easier and nowhere near an spiritual experience. In fact, if he were to put a label on himself, it would be of an opportunist. Silver had no problem in accepting his nature, which also apparently had the advantage of allowing him to negotiate even with non-corporal beings.

 

He would need to stop at the library again and do some more online researching. He had no money to buy a laptop and until very recently, he did not have any use for it. It seemed, though, that he would be using the internet a lot these days. He wondered if Billy from across the corridor would have one and if he would lend it to Silver.

 

“Oi, Silver! I need help cleaning some tables outside!” Randall, the waiter, shouted to him, from the kitchen entrance, stopping Silver’s daydream.

 

Silver dried his hands on his apron and followed Randall out.

 

___***___

 

Silver sat in front of the computer, ten tabs opened and a lot of information on England’s aristocracy on display. He read about Hamilton and about his life achievements. He read about his connection with the monarchy, about him being a great friend and advisor both to the prime minister and to the Royal Family.

 

The Hamiltons were a very conservative god fearing family, always valuing the morals and good manners. Silver was very familiar with these kind of people and how terrible they could be for anyone that did not fit into their ideal of human being. He studied a picture taken of Hamilton just a few months before his death and all he could sardonically think was _Let no one in that family be anything but heterosexual_. He also found himself very happy that Flint had killed the bastard.

 

It did not make Silver anywhere closer to solve the little mystery in his studio. Hamilton was important and, like any of those people, he must certainly had always been surrounded by bodyguards. He must have received a lot of threats, what with his positioG on the radical Conservatism part of the parliament. Hamilton advocated for rasher criminal punishments and was completely against using public money to reintegrate prisoners into society.

 

Silver clicked on a video of Hamilton shouting into a microphone to whoever was listening that he had god on his side and he was not afraid. Silver closed the video.

 

_Well, that was as good as nothing._

 

___***___

 

Silver locked the door inside of his studio and looked up, already feeling the room temperature drop a few degrees.

 

“Well, let me tell you, I’m so very glad you killed Hamilton.” Silver said throwing his bag on the bed and heading to the kitchen.

 

The lights blinked.

 

“YOU FOUND ANYTHING ABOUT HIM?”

 

Silver opened the refrigerator, got a bottle of water, uncapped it and drank.

 

“He was a complete asshole. A waste of perfectly good space.”

 

There was a sound suspiciously like a snort.

 

“HE DESERVED IT.”

 

Silver nodded.

 

“That he did.” He drank some more “I did not find any meaningful death, though. I mean- there were many deaths surrounding Hamilton, don’t get me wrong, he was involved with the monarchy and politics. I need more information.”

 

The walls shook slightly in frustration and Silver remembered a pair of hazel eyes studying him.

 

“Also, please, stop banging everything, the building manager already gave me a verbal notice and I have been here only a day. Do I have to remind you I don’t have anywhere else to go?”

 

Flint was silent. Silver hoped the ghost understood that more people in the building knew about the supernatural situation they were in.

 

“I HAVE NO PROBLEM IN THEM KNOWING ABOUT ME” the ghost suddenly said.

 

Silver rolled his eyes.

 

“Me neither as long as you do not explode anything nor disturb the rest of the residents.”

 

The bathroom sink opened violently. Silver was sure Flint did that just to be a pain in his ass. He sighed and went to close it.

 

Someone knocked on his door just as silver went out of the bathroom, drying his hands on his pants. He opened the door and found Billy on the other side, eyes big and worried. Silver gave him a small smile.

 

“Hey, Billy! How is it going?”

 

Silver saw Billy studying him and then saw his stare go over Silver’s body and inside the studio. With a confused expression, Billy looked back at Silver.

 

“You… are ok?” he said in a voice between a question and an affirmation.

 

Silver frowned.

 

“Hummm…. Yes? Is there a problem?”

 

Billy nodded, stare going back to inside the studio, eyes searching for something. When he seemed not to find whatever he was searching for, Billy redirected his attention to Silver.

 

“We heard the noises and the banging. Usually, that’s when the new tenant runs away.” Billy looked Silver up and down “You didn’t.”

 

_Jesus Christ._ Silver thought wondering with he had just become the new sensation of the building. Controlling his expression, Silver shrugged care freely.

 

“I need a place to live.” He offered as a way of explanation.

 

“Yes, but usually people do not stay with that- that _thing_ inside.” Billy insisted, fist closed tightly.

 

Silver snorted.

 

“What? What’s inside? That’s my place. I rented it.”

 

Billy stared firmly at Silver, as if evaluating him. Carefully, he took a step back and Silver thought that Billy had now realized there more to Silver than just an invalid with a happy smile.

 

“Hummm, right, of course.” Billy said, running a hand over his shaved hair and dismissing the whole conversation with a gesture “I was just worried.”

 

Silver favored him with a nice innocent smile.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll shout if I need help.” Suddenly, an idea came to mind, Silver stepped out and closed the door behind him. “Actually, can I ask you something that is related to this topic but not that much?”

 

Billy two more steps back but he also shrugged.

 

“Suuuuure” he said in a not so certain voice.

 

“What do you know of Hamilton?”

 

Billy blinked startled.

 

“Thomas?”

 

From inside the studio, Silver could hear the cupboard doors bang suddenly. By the way Billy’s eyes widened, he also heard it. Silver took a deep breath and continued.

 

Mentally, Silver noted that Thomas’ name also got a reaction from the resident poltergeist. Just today Silver had read about Thomas Hamilton and how he had not been on good terms with his father. Thomas Hamilton was hardly mentioned in the articles though and Silver could not fandom if that was because of Thomas or Alfred’s doing.

 

“No,” Silver said, shaking his head and bringing himself back to the conversation he was having. “Alfred, the owner of that studio, the one that died in there.”

 

Billy’s face hardened. The mention of Alfred Hamilton’s name was apparently enough to distract Billy from the poltergeist inside. Just like Silver imagined, Hamilton was not liked.

 

“I was little, but from what Gates, from the third floor tells me, Alfred Hamilton was not a good person. He deserved what he got in there.” Billy smiled in evil satisfaction and Silver started wondering if, just like himself, Billy was more than just his first do-good neighbor impression showed “Whatever monster lives in that studio, it did a good job getting us rid of that man. He made Thomas life a nightmare.”

 

Now, Silver new another very interesting thing: which was that people new of Flint and at least on this building, it was no secret a ghost committed a murder. Silver heard the water splashing on the sink on his kitchen and knew Flint had opened all the taps. He could only hope it did not flood the studio.

 

“Thomas was actually the one that used this studio, you know?” Billy kept going, oblivious to Silver’s thoughts “He and his wife, Miranda.”

 

The door behind Silver started shaking even if just a little. Silver blinked.

 

“Two people used to live in there?” he asked keeping Billy’s attention on him and not on the sounds coming from inside.

 

Billy shook his head.

 

“Yeah, no, they didn’t live here. They sometimes visited. They brought friends over.” Billy blinked “Then,Alfred Hamilton drove Thomas completely mad. Something happened in there two months before his death that made Alfred forcedly intern his son in a sanatorium; Gates says Miranda’s scream could be heard all the way to the ground floor. She scream body murder when Thomas was dragged outside, calling Alfred a heartless demon and begging to leave her and Thomas alone. It was heart breaking.”

 

There was no way Silver could distract Billy from the sudden and alarmingly loud sound of the bed slamming against the entrance door.

 


	3. chapter 3

Silver looked at the broken pieces of what once was his bed and then looked around the suspiciously quiet studio. He took three deep breaths.

 

“You are truly amazing, you know that?” Silver said trying to control his anger “We're both better off now than we were yesterday, yet _you destroyed my fucking bed_.”

 

The studio was silent for at least thirty seconds in which Silver took two more deep breaths.

 

“I COULDN’T CONTROL MYSELF” came the reply.

 

Silver looked up.

 

“I don’t fucking care. I don’t have a bed and I don’t have any money to buy a new one.” Silver moved from the entrance to the kitchen, getting some water from the tap. “You know I don’t have any money, I agreed to make a deal with you to stay here, for fucks sake.”

 

The cupboard shook slightly. Silver raised a finger to the ceiling.

 

“Don’t start! God, just-just stay put for one fucking second, I need to think.”

 

“WE NEED TO FIND THEM.”

 

Silver snorted.

 

“ _We_ don’t need to do anything. I’m re negotiating the deal.”

 

“YOU MADE A PROMISSE.” Flint said but nothing else shook nor banged.

 

Silver rolled his eyes and put the glass on the sink.

 

“Yes, but I can’t live here if you keep destroying my stuff, can I?” Silver asked angrily “So our deal is kind of invalidated anyway.”

 

Silver thought about the possibility of moving again, about going back to the rat holes he had been staying before. He felt his entire body rebel against the very idea of leaving the first good place he ever remembered living.

 

“I HAVE MONEY” the ghost suddenly said.

 

Silver blinked.

 

“You have what?”

 

“I CAN PAY YOU.” Flint insisted. “HELP ME FIND THEM AND I’LL PAY YOU”

 

Silver laughed incredulously.

 

“What the hell, ghost? Do you want me to believe you have a treasure hidden somewhere?”

 

The cabinets’ door banged and Silver did not even pay attention to them.

 

“THOMAS HAD.”

 

 _Oh, god_. Silver thought, and couldn’t really believe he was actually listening to Flint.

 

“The money probably belongs to the state now, Flint. I can’t have it and neither can you.”

 

“YOU CAN. THE MONEY IS UNDER AN ALIAS.”

 

Silver frowned. That did not seem incredibly convenient out of a sudden.

 

“Right, and you want me to believe you?” Silver said with a sardonic voice “Yesterday you couldn’t even remember Thomas nor Miranda’s name.”

 

The pieces of the bed went up and separated themselves from the mattress. Before Silver’s eyes, the mattress went back to where the bed originally stayed. The pieces gathered at the entrance. Silver thought that as far as an apology went, this was a really shit one, but he would take it as he would not need to do it himself anymore.

 

“I’M REMEMBERING MORE NOW THAT I KNOW THEIR NAMES” Flint explained. “I KNOW WHERE THE MONEY IS AND I KNOW HOW TO GIVE IT TO YOU. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS HELP ME”

 

Silver closed his eyes thinking about the new possibilities that had just been opened to him, about having enough money that buying a bed did not send him into a shouting match with a poltergeist.

 

“How much money?” Silver asked.

 

“ENOUGH FOR YOU TO NEVER WORRY ABOUT IT FOR THE RESTO OF YOUR LIFE.”

 

“ _How much, Flint?_ ”

 

The studio sighed.

 

“FIVE MILLION DOLLARS.”

 

Silver tripped on nothing.

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“IT IS NOT ALL FOR YOU. BUT YOU CAN GET…. A FITH OF IT.”

 

“Two fifths” Silver immediately said.

 

“ONE AND A HALF”

 

Silver nodded slowly.

 

“How do I know you will fulfill your part of the deal?” He asked.

 

“THE SAME WAY I KNOW YOU WILL DO YOUR PART. BECAUSE, IF YOU DON’T, YOU WON’T GET THE MONEY AND I WILL STILL BE HERE.”

 

Silver snorted again. The thing about Flint was that the ghost was actually one of the most entertaining people he had ever met. Flint matched him in every conversation and spoke with him as if they we equals.

 

“Don’t take it the wrong way, ghost, but I would really appreciate if you weren’t here anymore.”

 

The entire studio shock and Silver had the startling realization that that was Flint laughing.

 

“NON TAKEN.”

 

Silver smiled.

 

“Ok, Flint, you got yourself a new deal.” He went to the door and kept saying “Starting tomorrow, because today, I need to throw this out and reassure Billy that everything is fine and Max that I took her words seriously this morning even if the resident ghost didn’t.” And quickly left the studio before Flint could answer.

 

___***___

 

On the first day after the rearrangement of their deal, Silver spent all of his free time in the library, searching for second hand beds he could afford to buy. When he entered the studio, he had a massive headache and was incredibly tired. Who knew internet search could be so exhausting?

 

Flint, the inconvenient poltergeist, had the audacity to confront Silver about his whereabouts and why he took so long to arrive at the studio, sinks open and water running freely. Silver had ignored him. He opened his bag, threw a book at the kitchen counter and said:

 

“Here, go read something to pass your time. I’m extremely tired and I need to find a new bed.” And face planted at his mattress.

 

By morning, when Silver woke up, _Dom Quixote_ was at the bottom of his bed, pages slightly crumpled. Silver had smiled softly. It seemed Flint had indeed read through the night.

 

“Good morning ghost.” Silver said “Good reading?”

 

A glass full of water floated to Silver’s hand. Silver frowned.

 

“IT HAD BEEN SO LONG SINCE I READ ANYTHING.” Flint said and then, surprised Silver by completing with “THANK YOU.”

 

Silver blinked and took some of his water, and then blinked a few more times. When it appeared Flint was in fact serious about his thankfulness, Silver mentally asked himself if he had just entered a parallel universe.

 

“Well… I mean” Silver passed the hand that wasn’t holding the glass through his mass of tangled hair. His crutch appeared at his side “Don’t mention it. I’m at the library all the time, anyway. I can rent a few more to you if you like.” He found himself saying completely against his better judgment.

 

The lights blinked.

 

“THAT- I’D APRECIATE IT.”

 

Silver nodded and that was it. For the next week, Silver and Flint found themselves on a routine that was surprisingly good. Silver would leave for work, then go to the library and finally arrive at home, always bringing a new book to Flint. Silver would eat dinner while Flint and him discussed the book Flint had read the night before, while Silver had slept.

 

Flint, Silver had been delighted to found, had the personality traces of a radical liberal. He didn’t have a lot of memories, but every time they discussed, Flint would come up with an argument that usually favored the minorities and the unprivileged. Silver did not know what to do with this information besides tease Flint.  Because, of course Flint could not be only a poltergeist, no, he had to be a _politically engaged_ poltergeist.

 

The first time Silver called him that, Flint had made the entire studio stay in the dark for an entire minute. Silver could not keep himself from laughing out loud even if he had wanted to. Flint’s silent had spoken for itself.

 

___***___

 

On the second week, with the new bed on its way to his place, Silver took some time to actually work on the Flint situation. He found himself looking at the 510 apartment door of his building. He knocked.

 

A redhead with a piercing and a very suspicious stare opened the door.

 

“What?” The woman grunted and Sliver had the impression she didn’t like people.

 

“Humm… is Max here?” Silver asked unsure if Billy had given him the correct number of Max’s apartment.

 

The redhead huffed, turned her head inside and called Max, her arm blocking Silver from coming in.

 

“Who is at the door, love?” a masculine voice said and Silver was face to face with a man with ridiculous sideburns and intelligent eyes.

 

“New resident of the haunted apartment.” the red head growled.

 

“Hey!” Silver objected.

 

But the man just smiled in a reconciliatory way.

 

“Oh, yes! I betted you would not leave the studio on the first month!” he leaned toward Silver “I saw you coming in, crutch under your arm, two bags in your hands. I figured if it was all you had, you wouldn’t want to leave that amazing place just because of a terrible case of haunting.” And he blinked cheekily, very proud of himself.

 

Silver blinked back. That had been… very accurate.

 

The man offered his hand.

 

“Jack Rackham.” He said with an open smile. Silver shook his hand “The lovely lady here is Anne.”

 

Anne growled in acknowledgement.

 

“John Silver.”

 

From behind Anne and Jack, Max appeared, stopping between them both, her smaller frame made her seem as if she was being guarded by the other two.

 

“What’s all this?” Max asked in her soft voice. Silver saw Anne turn slightly to her, a small soft smile on her face. Silver was wrong them, Anne appeared to dislike everyone but Max and Jack.

 

“I need to speak with you about the studio.”

 

Jack frowned.

 

“No, I just told you I betted on you stayed in there!” Jack sad desolated “You must not leave yet!”

 

Silver rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not leaving the studio.” Silver said.

 

Jack nodded.

 

“Great.”

 

Silver saw Max sigh, look at both her guards and step outside, closing the door behind her. She studied Silver, her hazel eyes blinking in interest.

 

“What do you need?”

 

Silver swallowed and asked:

 

“What do you know about Thomas and Miranda Hamilton?”

 

Max’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh” she said and then laughed to herself “That was quick.” She rested an arm over her belly in what Silver was beginning to think was her ‘business pose’ “Thomas and Miranda were good people.”

 

Silver nodded because from what he had gathered, the couple actually was.

 

“Yes, but what happened in that studio that made Alfred Hamilon send his son to an asylum?” Silver asked bluntly.

 

Max sighed.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Silver immediately opened his mouth to reply back.

 

“And even if I did” Max continued, raising her voice before Silver could say anything “I wouldn’t tell you. It is not my story.  I was not even here when it happened. The manager was Eleanor Guthrie, from Guthrie administration.”

 

Silver thought about Flint currently reading _La Galatea_ with the new plastic glasses silver bought calmly floating over the book. The book, just like the title, was in Spanish because one time, Flint had let escape he could read Spanish and Silver apparently cared that Flint didn’t forget the language.

 

“Where can I find her?”

 

Max’s eyes became sad. She closed them, took a deep breath and opened them again.

 

“Mister Silver, I need to tell you this is none of your business . I imagine Eleanor will tell you the same as me-”

 

Silver raised his hand stopping Max.

 

“Madam, this is important. This could actually solve our problems with that studio.”

 

Max studied Silver, her eyes keeping him on the spot. Finally, she said:

 

“I can see if I find their contact number. I do not make any promises.”

 

Silver smiled relieved.

 

“That would be really helpful, I appreciate it.”

 

Max rolled her eyes.

 

“You are a strange man, John Silver.”

 

Silver saluted and turned back to the lift, pressing the 17th floor and thinking he did not have a lot to update Flint on the investigation. The door opened and he found himself face to face with a bald older man with a mustache and kind brown eyes. The man looked Silver up and down and gave him a happy smile.

 

“Well you are the unfortunate soul that rented the 1715 studio!” The man said.

 

Silver allowed a small smile to appear on his face because he had no idea who this person was but he figured he could show himself as an open person.

 

“That I am.” Silver said.

 

The man offered his hand.

 

“Hal Gates, from-”

 

“From the third floor.” Silver allowed his smile to grow wider “Billy keeps mentioning you.”

 

Gates laughed happily.

 

“That boy is a good one.”

 

“Billy has been nothing but warm and welcoming to me” Silver said in agreement.

 

Gates smiled satisfied, as if he was certain Billy was that good of a person. Silver took a chance.

 

“So, mister Gates-”

 

“Only Gates, please.”

 

Silver laughed.

 

“Right, sorry. Gates.” He smiled “So, can you answer me something?”

 

Gates’ face lost the carefree smile.

 

“Is it related to that god forsaken studio?”

 

Silver thought he might have miscalculated, but he kept going anyway.

 

“It is.” Silver said, intoning his voice in a way that he knew it felt completely regretful. “But I-”

 

“That place is evil, son.” Gates said, before Silver could continue “That place almost killed me and I do not want to see more death inside it.”

 

Silver blinked blindsided.

 

“That place almost killed you?”

 

Gates nodded.

 

“Listen, if I were you, I’d leave that studio as soon as possible.”

 

Silver raised his hands in surrender, trying to stop the conversation.

 

“Gates, sorry, I mean, I cannot leave the place, I have a six months contract.”

 

Gates sighed and Silver thought he seemed sad.

 

“If you want I can talk with the owner. I know him.”

 

An idea appeared on Silver’s mind.

 

“You know the owner?” Silver asked “My dealings were with the real state agency and they wouldn’t let me contact the owner at all. Can… can you get me their number?”

 

Gates frowned but nodded. Silver thought he seemed very interested in keeping people away from that studio. Too bad Silver was all about staying in there, poltergeist or not. Because now, there was also one million dollars and a half involved and Silver would never refuse money.

 

“You want his contact; I can give it to you. Just keep in mind Peter Ashe is a very busy man and he probably will not reply you immediately.”


	4. chapter 4

Either Gates had an older mobile number or Peter Ashe did not consider Gate someone close. In any case, the number did not work and Silver was left with just an email to Ashe’s office, which he promptly send two day later, in the first opportunity he had to go to the library. Silver also sent an email to Eleanor Guthrie. Both came back with an automatic reply, telling the sender that they would be reached back as soon as possible.

 

Silver also had researched Peter Ashe and it turned out he was also a politician who had known Thomas and Alfred very well. Ten years before, Ashe most times could have been found in Thomas’ house, discussing progressive ideas to present at the parliament. He seemed a very nice man who had most of the minorities’ interest in mind. Silver had laughed to himself, imagining his ghost, Thomas and Peter Ashe as these young revolutionaries. Looking at both Thomas and Ashe’s history, it was no surprise Flint was politically engaged. Briefly, Silver wondered if Flint had been one of the other politicians that attended Thomas’ house.

 

Silver could not help but wonder about Thomas, with his deep blue eyes and lovely little smile. He and Miranda made a beautiful couple. Miranda had the air of someone who knew more than she let on. She had mesmerizing brown eyes and long brown hair. Silver was not ashamed to admit he had spent a few good minutes staring at the one picture he had found of them in their house. It was a pity Thomas had been such a reserved person.

 

 _Then again, that was mostly likely because of Alfred Hamilton._ Silver thought bitterly. For someone who had not met Alfred Hamilton, Silver had a great amount of hate for the man.

 

Silver still did not know what had happened to Miranda and Thomas. Flint told him they were dead, and indeed, Silver had found an article saying Thomas had died two years after being sent to the asylum, but it didn’t mention where. Silver had gone beyond and actually called the cemetery in which the Hamilton mausoleum was but Thomas had not been buried there.  Alfred Hamilton was an asshole, of that, Silver was certain.

 

Without being successful in his search for Thomas and Miranda, Silver spent the latter part of the afternoon watching videos of Thomas speaking. Thomas had a way with words just like Silver had, but Silver most usually used his gift to influence people on his favor; Thomas actually talked about others’ problems. Most of the time, Silver had zero patience to these upper classes peace advocates, Thomas, though… Thomas never hid the fact that he was privileged, he openly talked about how lucky he was in life and he always used his position to allow the less favored to speak. Thomas seemed almost too good to be true. Silver was helplessly fascinated.

 

Silver spent the entire afternoon learning about Thomas and Miranda, watching video after video and most likely developing a crush on a dead man. Which Silver thought was completely ok; he had had more disastrous crushes in his life.

 

“You know the library is about to close, right?” Someone with a teasing voice said from behind him.

 

Silver raised his eyes from Thomas speech about equal rights for the LGBT community and saw there was no one left at the library. He turned and stood up, coming face to face with a black woman with hair full of braids. She was watching him with a patient smile. Silver blinked.

 

“Sorry” he said “I lost track of time.”

 

The woman nodded as if she understood losing one’s time in a library. She indicated his computer and the frozen image of Thomas on it.

 

“He is very captivating.” She had an accent to his voice, but Silver could not pinpoint from where. In any case, her voice was smooth and low.

 

Silver frowned when her words were processed by his brain.

 

“You know who he is?”

 

The woman nodded again.

 

“Thomas Hamilton? Yeah, I study him in my Political Science course.” She said in. She got close to Silver as if telling him a secret “Whenever he is brought up, you can be sure there is going to be a discussion. Thomas’ ideas had been considered radical since the beginning.” She concluded with a fond smile, as if Thomas was an old friend.

 

In shook, Silver realized the woman had that look because believed in Thomas’ view as well.

 

“You agree with him.” He said thoughtlessly.

 

The woman snorted. She looked at him up and down, as I taking in his wild locks, his very obvious lack of money, his missing leg and the badly conserved crutch held tightly under his arm.

 

“And you don’t?” She asked back, one eyebrow up.

 

In truth, Silver was never one to think about politics. He was always very concerned about not dying in this terrible world they all lived in to stop to think about the bigger picture; other people could do it. Silver’s interests were on having two meals a day. He had no time nor the inclination to engage in conversations about what whether racism was institutionalized or not in our society.

 

He snorted and told her:

 

“There are other people better at this discussion then me.”

 

The woman kept studding him, probably waiting for him to explain himself. Silver had no intention to do it. Finally, she nodded, as if coming to an understating. Her brown eyes found his and she gave him a small smile.

 

“I’m Madi, the Assistant librarian for the night shift.”

 

Silver smiled.

 

“John Silver.”

 

Her smile grew a bit, as if Silver giving her his name meant anything.

 

“Nice meeting you, John Silver.” She looked up suddenly “Wait, John Silver as in the guy that keeps asking for political books? You read six books about social issues and you are not engaged?” she asked.

 

 _Oh_ , Silver thought. _That is unfortunate._

 

He laughed.

 

“They are not for me.” He explained “They are for my roommate.” He gave her a conspiratorial smile “He is the one interested in everyone’s rights.”

 

She frowned.

 

“You must like him a lot to keep doing it then.”

 

Silver shrugged.

 

“Well, he can’t come here himself and I’m here all the time. It’s no trouble.”

 

Madi seemed satisfied with the answer. She raised her finger and said:

 

“I have a recommendation for your friend, then.”

 

Silver laughed, surprised.

 

“You do?”

 

Madi nodded. She started walking, Silver following her.

 

“Yeah, I mean, you keep getting books written two, three, five centuries back, which is fine, by the way, but we do have some interesting books that were written on this century, you know?” She stopped in front of a shelf, passing her fingers through the titles “I hope he hasn’t read it.” She took the book out and gave it to Silver.

 

Silver looked down. I Am Malala, said the white letters over the image of an young girl in a pink sari, by Malala Yousafza. Silver looked up again. Indeed, he had never thought of bringing this one to Flint. A soft smile appeared on his face. Flint would most certainly like this one.

 

“That is a very good suggestion.” Silver said sincerely.

 

Madi nodded, proud f herself.

 

“Let me know what your friend thought of it.”

 

 Silver smiled, charmed by Madi’s behavior and assured stand.

 

“I’ll sure do.”

 

___***___

 

“I got you a book, ghost!” Silver announced as soon as he stepped inside, very pleased with himself and already waiting for Flint’s response.

 

“MY NAME IS FLINT” Flint said in the angry but resigned way he sometimes used with Silver. Silver could not help but instigate him to use it more. Silver was a little a shit and he knew it.

 

Silver laughed to himself and threw the book towards the ceiling. The book stopped midair, quietly defying the laws of physics. Silver would never tire of watching Flint’s power in working. When it was not directed to him, Flint’s power could be very captivating.

 

Flint remained suspiciously silent; so long so that Silver actually started thinking Madi’s recommendation was not a good one. The book, though, was still floating.

 

“You did not like it?” Silver risked.

 

The bed shook just a little.

 

“THIS BOOK- I’VE BEEN- I’VE BEEN WANTING TO READ THIS BOOK FOR SO LONG”

 

Slowly, a soft smile showed up on Silver’s face.

 

“So you like it, then?”

 

Flint gave Silver a distracted grunt, the book floating to the window, where it was calmly opened. Silver snorted. His poltergeist was a nerd.

 

“You let me know when you finish it.” Silver said, turning his back to the book and the window and started preparing his dinner. Flint remained quiet throughout the night, while Silver ate and then prepared to bed, the only sound on the studio being the pages turning.

 

___***___

 

Silver woke up with a message from Billy on his mobile asking him if he wanted to get some drinks that afternoon. Billy was rapidly becoming a good friend and Silver was still trying to understand how that happened. Silver never used to have friends.

 

So, after leaving his shift at the kitchen, Silver went to meet Billy and Gates at a bar near the building the all lived in. There were other familiar faces in there as well: Jack and Anne, from  5th floor, Logan and Muldoon, from Billy’s work and some other people. Silver sighed. He had no problem in keeping conversation going and he was very comfortable in making everyone like him, he _was_ a very likeable person, after all. But he had thought it would be a quiet night with only him and Billy.

 

To his surprise, Silver had a great time. Logan and Muldoon were nice people; Logan had a girlfriend who worked on the sex industry and was lamenting she could not come, Muldoon was a quiet man with an easy smile and always had nice words to say, contrary to Anne’s grunt, but no one seemed bothered by Anne’s lack of words, in fact, they were delighted with her grunts. Jack had his arm around her waist, and every now and then he would stop to look at Anne’s guarded face, her eyes blinking slowly and happily. Silver was honestly surprised he had forged relationships with these odd people.

 

“Now, let me tell you something, Lad, Charlotte is a good girl and you better treat her right.” Gates was saying to Logan, his face completely serious, Logan was nodding in agreement. “I still don’t see what she saw in you.”

 

“His dick.” Mulddoon replied immediately, causing the entire table to laugh.

 

“For god’s sake, Muldoon!!” Logan cried.

 

“What?!? It sure wasn’t your looks!!”

 

Logan groaned and drank from his pint. Silver drank in sympathy.

 

“She loves me.” Logan said suddenly.

 

Billy raised his hands and came to Logan’s aid. Billy never drank alcohol, so he was nurturing a coke since the begging.

 

“Hey, no one is questioning that. We know it, god help her, she actually loves you.” Billy said to Logan.

 

Before Logan could reply, another couple joined their table, they were a fat man with a happy face and a brunette woman with sharp witty in her eyes. Jack introduced them as the new residents of the vacated studio on the first floor, the man being Featherstone and the woman Idelle. Soon, they both were completely integrated into their group.

 

Silver thought about Max and about Gates and about Billy. He thought about his ghost, re reading _I am Malala_ and waiting for Silver’s news. His crutch was by his side and no one was even looking at it. They looked at his blue eyes and saw only a nice young man who was unfortunate enough to rent the 1715 studio, but otherwise was good company and a potential friend. Silver had created roots in there. He liked this people. He liked Flint. God help him, but he was already thinking five months from now, he would renew his contract, Flint being there or not. In fact, he was beginning to think Flint might want to stay with him.

 

He took a deep breath. Never before he had relied on anyone. Silver knew how terrible a price people had to pay for that and now, here he was, already planning a life with these strange people on it. He looked down and tried to stop his racing heart.

 

His mobile turned up suddenly, a strange number showing up on his screen, stopping his brief panic attack. He excused himself and answered.

 

“Mister Silver?” a female voice said.

 

“Yes, that’s me. Who is speaking?”

 

“Mister Silver, I’m Peter Ashe’s assistant. I got your email and wanted to talk with you about your studio. When is a good time?”

 

Reality slammed back and Silver inhaled quickly. Peter Ashe’s assistant was on the line. He could finally get some answers.

 

“Thank you for reaching back to me. Can we meet tomorrow afternoon at the library near the restaurant street?”

 

“Is around  4pm a good time?”

 

Silver smiled.

 

“Sure, that is perfect.”

 

“Great! I’ll be there. I’m Miranda Barlow by the way.”

 

“Nice talking to you, miss Barlow. Looking forward to meet you tomorrow.” Silver said and hang up, going back to the table. “Mister Gates, do you know who just called me?” Silver asked happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to spoil everyone now, because I'd prefer not to trigger anyone later. There is going to be a canonical character death in the next few chapters.

Silver did not drink much; he could never hold his alcohol. Besides, from where he came from, it was better to be alert all times and alcohol had always been a terrible ally for that. Nevertheless, that night, surrounded by people he actually enjoyed, Silver allowed himself to be a little inebriated. It was a new experience; lowering his guard without worrying about the company nearby.

 

Billy, ever the helpful neighbor, together with Gates, brought Silver back to his studio, both of them talking and laughing at a joke Silver didn’t even attempt to follow. What Silver was thinking about was going back to his place and finding what he hoped would be a very enthusiastic ghost waiting to talk about Malala Yousafzai. He really wanted Flint to like the book.

 

Billy left Silver being tended by Gates and went inside his own studio. Silver wasted a few seconds trying to find his key. He wondered why Flint could not just open the door for him. He was a poltergeist, for God’s sake. The ghost, however remained quiet and did not help Silver at all.

 

It took more than it should, but Silver finally realized Gates was still behind him, watching carefully while Silver, now in full possession of his key, tried to open his own door. Silver might have been a bit impaired, but he was very familiar with the feeling of being watched and he did not like it one bit. He turned back to Gates, eyes staring directly at him, to let Gates know he was aware of what gates was doing.

 

“What?” Silver asked.

 

Gates leaned his head a bit as if in thought.

 

“I’m just wondering. You don’t seem afraid at all of going inside there.”

 

Silver huffed. This talk was getting a bit old.

 

“It’s my studio.”

 

Gates nodded but did not leave.

 

“How can you stay? Knowing what’s inside?”

 

Silver could not help rolling his eyes.

 

“Because that ghost and I have an agreement. Believe me, Gates, I know what I’m doing.”

 

Gates snorted. He rarely looked the old man he actually was, but just right then, Gates actually looked like he was 63 years old.

 

“I was the first person to rent that studio, you know?”

 

Silver blinked. That was new information. No one ever told him that.

 

“How would I know that?”

 

Gates raised his eyebrows in response to Silver impatient reply.

 

“Well, I mean.” Gates got closer to Silver, his voice lowering “I know what he is looking for. I know about Thomas and I know about Miranda.”

 

Silver took a step back and found the door to his studio. He felt it shaking a bit and thought bitterly that _now_ Flint decided to show himself. This could have been avoided if his ghost had just opened the door for Silver five minutes earlier.

 

“Look, Gates, you seem a nice guy, so I’ll give you the benefit of not actually knowing me. I know what I’m doing I always choose what is best for me and what has relatively zero chance of me getting hurt.” He got closer to Gates “I’m fine”

 

The door started shaking more. Gates took a look at it, his face disgusted and very disappointed.

 

“I was the one that told that ghost Thomas was dead. I also told it that it should leave this building, otherwise, we would have to destroy the place.” He took a step back when the shaking got so bad the door would probably get loose “As you can imagine, that _thing_ was not happy to learn about the deaths of its loved ones. It broke all the windows and exploded all the pipes. The entire building run out of water for one week. Shards of glass pierced my arms, my back and my neck. I would literally have died if not for the man across the corridor breaking in and dragging me out.”

 

Silver touched the shaking door with the palm of his hand, his eyes very much fixed on Gates.

 

“Stop it” he whispered to Flint without breaking eye contact. Immediately the door stopped, which surprised Silver a little, because Flint was never one to cooperate for the sake of cooperating. “This is not a misinformed deal, Gates. Flint and I? We understand each other. I’m really terribly sorry he almost killed you in there. But it will not happen to me.”

 

Gates shook his head.

 

“Don’t make deals with monsters, son. It will swallow you whole and leave nothing behind.”

 

Silver snorted, he used the hand that was still touching the door to pull the handle. Flint finally seemed to get on with the program, because the door opened.

 

“Thank you for letting me know about your story. But I’ll take my chances.” Silver said turning his back and entering the studio. “And you better not have destroyed my new bed, I’m still paying for it!” he said to the ceiling as soon as the door closed.

 

The bed was exactly where Silver had left it that morning, still intact. Silver sighed. So much for a nice night at the bar.

 

“You know, I was really looking forward to hearing what you had to say about Malala Yousafzai.” Silver said in a low voice. He shook his head “Instead, I got lectured about the possibility of you actually killing me. As if I hadn’t known this already.” He threw himself at the bed.

 

“I WOULD NOT KILL YOU.” Flint said.

 

Silver snorted, face smashed into the pillow.

 

“Right, I know. You’ll do it just in case I don’t fulfill my part of the deal.” He turned on his back, looking up and was surprised to see _I am Malala_ floating high above his body “I’m not even questioning this. I mean, I’m in it for the money, who am I to judge?”

 

A little voice in his head told Silver that was not true anymore either. That he had already decided to stay at the studio.

 

“I DID NOT MEAN TO HURT GATES.” Flint said as if trying to explain himself.

 

Silver rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, for God’s sake! You are a poltergeist! That’s what you do! My first night here you exploded a glass on me!!”

 

Silver was fairly certain Flint would come back with a reply about Silver being a little shit and actually deserving to have had the glass exploded. Flint, however, kept silent, the book frozen midair. Silver frowned.

 

“What?” Silver asked “Flint? Are you still there?”

 

The book fell right on top of Silver stomach without hurting him.

 

“I AM”

 

Silver looked down at the book and up again at the ceiling. A theory forming in his mind.

 

“Does it bother you? That people assume the worst about you? That people compare you to a monster?” Flint kept quiet; nothing shook. It was more telling than if Flint had denied it vehemently. Silver opened and closed his mouth in suprise “My god. It must be terrible being you.”

 

“I APPRECIATE THE BOOK.” Flint said suddenly instead of replying to Silver’s statement.

 

Something inside Silver constricted. For some reason, the idea of this ghost that the entire building feared feeling terrible because people thought badly of him was not something Silver could tolerate. He had been living in that building for a month and a few days now and yes, Flint was a terrible roommate, he destroyed his stuff and he banged doors and exploded glasses but he was also extremely clever and so very captivating. Silver could not recall any other time when he had wanted to get back home. He had been eager to discuss the book with Flint! He had wanted to listen to his ghost talk about fighting injustice and standing up for those that could not do it.

 

The sensation was very similar to the one he had had when watching old videos of Thomas Hamilton’s cold glaze and dismissing voice tell a conservative politician he had no time for those that thought only about enriching themselves. Silver got off on power. It was no wonder powerful being would attract him.

 

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Silver took a deep breath, sat up on his bed and ran his fingers over the book on his lap. Maybe, he could still salve the rest of the night.

 

“So did you like it?” he asked softly, looking down at the cover.

 

Flint took a few seconds to reply.

 

“I DID. THANK YOU.” And was silent again.

 

Silver sighed. It seemed Flint was not up for talking.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Silver tried again, because he was beginning to accept there would never be a time when Silver did not want to hear Flint talk.

 

“I DON’T WANT TO BOTHER.”

 

Silver let himself fall down on the bed again.

 

“It’s up to you.” He said “To tell you the truth, I was interested in what you had to say about this rebel teenager who fought the Taliban and spoke about the right to be free and be who she was.” He was surprised to realize the smile he shot to the ceiling was a genuine one “I’d think it would speak to your heart. I can almost see you as a mini ghost causing trouble.”

 

The entire studio shook in what appeared to be a surprised laugh. Silver laughed as well.

 

“YOU ARE A DANGEROUS MAN, JOHN SILVER.”

 

Silver snorted.

 

“And you are a dangerous poltergeist, Flint.”

 

“MIRANDA USED TO SAY I WAS VERY CHARMING” Flint offered out of nowhere, shocking Silver. “I LOVED THE BOOK.”

 

And off Flint went talking about Malala and the Taliban and injustice. Silver fell asleep with Flint narrating the passage where, being only 13, Malala met Ambassador Richard Holbrooke. Flint’s enthusiasm could be felt through the entire studio.

 

___***___

 

Silver arrived at the library at 3pm. He wanted to research a bit more of the history of the building he was living at before meeting Miss Barlow. Instead, he found Madi at one of the tables near the computers, a book in front of her. She was not wearing the uniform, so her shift had probably not started yet.

 

Madi raised her head and saw him approaching, she blinked and a lovely smile appeared on her face.

 

“So, did the roommate enjoy the book?”

 

Silver smiled back and sat beside her.

 

“He loved it.” He said, putting the book over the table “Thank you for the recommendation. If you have any other, please let me know.”

 

Madi nodded and half closed the book she was reading, showing Silver the cover. _The Invention of Africa - Gnosis, Philosophy, and the Order of Knowledge_ , by V. Y. Mudimbe the letters said.

 

“Do you think he might be interested in it?” Madi asked.

 

Silver smile grew.

 

“I’m certain he would.”

 

Madi nodded.

 

“I’ll get one of our copies for you when it’s my shift. Are you staying longer?”

 

“I have time. I’m meeting someone here.”

 

“Now?”

 

“In an hour.”

 

Madi nodded and closed her book.

 

“So tell me what you thought about _I am Malala_.”

 

Silver laughed a little.

 

“It was not for me, you know that.”

 

“Tell me anyway.” Madi asked in her quiet voice, the one Silver, surprisingly, found himself helpless against.

 

For the next hour, Silver discussed the same topics he spent the last night discussing with Flint. Not by coincidence, Madi had a fire in her eyes that made Silver think of his ghost. Flint and Madi had the same progressive nature. They talked about feminism, human rights, surviving in impossible situations and the terrible consequences people had to endure just by virtue of being a minority. He was most certain if Madi was a poltergeist, she would be friends with Flint. Silver wondered what had he done to suddenly appear all these activists in his life.

 

Fifty minutes into his conversation with Madi, his mobile screen lightened up, indicating a message. Miss Barlow had just arrived at the library and was wondering where he was. He said good-bye to Madi and went back to the entrance.

 

Right at the door, wearing sunglasses, a long white dress and short blond hair, stood a woman appearing to be on her forties. Silver approached her with his open smile in place, hand extended to her.

 

“Miss Barlow, I presume?”

 

The woman smiled back and shook Silver’s hand.

 

“That’s me. Nice meeting you.” She took of her sunglasses and Silver almost had a heart attack.

 

Staring right back at him and looking very much alive, even if with a different hair style, was Miranda Hamilton.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Silver sat on a small room he had booked at the library and watched Miranda Barlow, who was also Miranda Hamilton, apologize for taking longer to reply his email. She went on talking about how Peter Ashe was a busy man and how sometimes emails got lost, but she had been keeping track of some of his accounts to help him. She smiled, locked part of her bangs with a hair clip and then started talking about how that studio was perfect and how good the location was and how people would always fall in love with that place and how she had no idea why anyone would not like it there. That studio was perfect.

 

Silver had had enough.

 

“I´m sorry, but what the fuck is going on here?” he said more harshly than he usually were, but, given the circumstances, he thought he was excused.

 

Miranda blinked and then narrowed her eyes.

 

“Excuse me?” She asked in a quiet tone.

 

Silver left out a small incredulous laugh.

 

“Is this a joke? Because I’m not finding any of this funny.”

 

Miranda leaned in over the table, getting close to Silver, her brown eyes serious and hard.

 

“Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about but I encourage you to not talk to me in that tone.”

 

Bewildered, Silver laughed again. He looked around in search of any explanation that seemed reasonable but the small room did not offer him any answers.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit confused. Were you always in on this? Like, I’ll tell you right now, I don’t have any money.” He narrowed his eyes as well “Did you plan everything including the ghost?”

 

Miranda got up suddenly.

 

“I don’t have time for this.” she said to no one, turning around and opening the door.

 

Silver got up as well and reached her before she could leave the room.

 

“Are you not Miranda Hamilton??” he asked sharply because he too did not have time for that “How stupid do you think I am??”

 

Miranda released the handle and turned sharply back to Silver, eyes round and surprised.

 

“… what?” she asked in a terrified whisper. “What did you just called me?”

 

Silver was more confused than ever by her reaction.

 

“Are you not Miranda Hamilton?” Silver asked again in a quieter tone, because he figured it was worth a second try.

 

Miranda closed the door and went back to her seat, eyes moving rapidly and nowhere near Silver’s.

 

“How could you know?” She asked, but to Silver it appeared she was actually talking to herself. She moved her hands though her short blond hair and then across her face “No one even pays attention to me. Most of the time, people forget Miranda Barlow exists.”

 

Silver sat back down again, frowning, because nothing was making sense.

 

“I saw you yesterday on a video about how you and Thomas had been working to pass a bill for transsexual rights.” Silver offered “Your face is very fresh in my mind.”

 

Miranda laughed wetly and Silver realized there were tears in her eyes.

 

“That was years ago. No one ever recognizes me.”

 

“I’m a very good physiognomist.”

 

Miranda snorted.

 

“You are an exceptional one.”

 

Silver could not help the laugh that escaped him. Miranda was right. He was an exceptional one.

 

Silver saw her getting control of her emotions again, the scared look leaving her face and being replaced by the calm one he had first seen when they met at the library entrance. He could not help being impressed with how quick Miranda had put on a faux tranquility veil over herself. When Miranda turned back to him, her eyes were guarded but her face was open.

 

“You are right. I was once called Miranda Hamilton.” She said “I don’t use this name anymore.”

 

Silver snorted.

 

“I can see that.” He saw her raising her eyebrows in response and immediately put his hands in what he hoped was a peace offering “Miranda Hamilton is considered dead. You presented yourself as Miranda Barlow. It is not such a hardship to connect the dots.”

 

She gave him a reluctant smile, as if she was charmed against her will.

 

“What do you want to do with the information that Thomas Hamilton’s wife did not, in fact, die?”

 

Silver snorted and shook his head. Miranda couldn’t be more wrong.

 

“I don’t want to do anything with it. What you do with your life is your problem, as long as it do not affect mine.” He told her honestly “But I do need answers, because I happen to know someone who is searching for you.”

 

Abruptly, Miranda tried to stand again, Silver grabbed her hand, stopping her.

 

“Who?”  she asked in a hard voice “My god, haven’t they done enough?”

 

Silver frowned.

 

“I don’t know who they are and I most certainly do not think they are the same person I know.”

 

Miranda studied Silver, who made sure to present himself as honestly as possible, crutch clearly on view, blue eyes unguarded, long locks of hair on a bind at the back of his head, his second hand and too-large-for-him clothes very visible to her. She closed and opened her eyes, relaxing again.

 

“Who is looking for me?”

 

Silver opened his mouth, thought better of it, and closed it again.

 

“Before I mention him, what can you tell me about the studio I live in? Because that’s why I sent the email. There are strange happening in that building and Peter Ashe can help.”

 

Miranda’s eyes grew in surprise, as if she had forgotten this meeting had been arranged because of the apartment and not because of her false identity. She suddenly looked tired.

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“What happened in there with you, Thomas and Alfred Hamilton.”

 

Miranda huffed.

 

“Everyone knows what happened. It’s on the papers.”

 

Silver closed his eyes, counted to ten and opened then again.

 

“We both know what was on the papers were not the truth, you are supposed to be dead, and yet, here you are.” Silver refrained himself to complete with _like a ghost rising from the dead_ , because, giving his current roommate, he should not tempt fate.” Please, something resembling the truth.”

 

Miranda gave him another reluctant smile.

 

“Mister Silver, you seem like an intelligent man. If you know who I am and if you know what happened to my husband, you also, must know why I changed my name.”

 

Silver shrugged, because, yes, he could infer, but he would rather she told him what was going on.

 

“I’m waiting for a reasonable answer.” He leaned in “Nothing stops me from going to the media and tell them you are alive.” He smiled “But, that’s not what I want. I want to know what happened in that studio.”

 

Miranda raised her eyebrow again.

 

“You actually threatened me.” She said with wonder in her voice.

 

Silver snorted.

 

“Lady, I just want to solve my problem and my problem is what the hell happened in there.”

 

Miranda laughed again, and leaned back on her chair, clearly giving in to Silver.

 

“Who are you, John Silver?” she asked smiling a little and shaking her head.

 

Silver smiled back. He was beginning to realize Miranda was just like him: she was a very hard person not to like.

 

“I am literally no one.” Silver replied, sincerely “I just want to live my life in peace.”

 

He saw the moment Miranda believed in him. Her entire posture relaxed, her eyes closed and opened again. Whatever she saw on him, was enough to convince her.

 

“If you know me and Thomas, you also know about Alfred.” She started.

 

“Your terrible father-in-law.”

 

Miranda laughed.

 

“Yes, that’s him. The darling of the conservative party.” She said with sarcasm “The self-proclaimed savior of English Decency and Good Customs.”  She added. Silver could actually hear the capitalized letters. “It fit that he died in the place that destroyed Thomas and I.” she stared at Silver and then, dropped the missing piece of the puzzle: “Ten years ago when everything happened, there was a forth party that never gets mentioned.”

 

It was Silver´s turn to raise his eyebrow. _Finally_ , he thought. _We are getting somewhere._

 

“Peter Ashe?” Silver guessed.

 

Miranda laughed.

 

“No, you are good at guessing, but no. Alfred Hamilton made sure to wipe his name from everywhere. He never gets mentioned and is never remembered.” She snorted, “Alfred Hamilton was a powerful man with a solid image and he would never allow Thomas to destroy it. How I hated Alfred for that.” She got up, left the room to grab some water and got back. “There were rumors of extramarital affairs in my wedding.” She told him as if he had never heard of that.

 

Silver nodded because he had read about them. Ten years ago, every week, Miranda had been on the papers, accused of cheating on Thomas. Thomas had always seemed very unconcerned about that. Silver remembered asking himself how it must feel, to be this confident in a relationship.

 

“I thought Thomas never believed in any of those. In all the interviews I saw, Thomas dismissed any questions about affairs.”

 

Miranda smiled fondly and kept quiet, as if waiting for Silver to catch up with her.

 

A possibility entered Silver’s mind, but it was such a wild possibility Silver had never even contemplated. His face must have shown something, because Miranda’s smile grew and  became bittersweet. Silver immediately remembered the first time he researched Alfred Hamilton and thinking sardonically that it had better not have any homosexual on the Hamilton family.

 

A terrible cold feeling pooled in Silver’s stomach.

 

“The papers had it the other way, hadn’t they?” Silver asked slowly.

 

And even while he was pronouncing the words, he was already re-evaluating all the videos and images he saw of Thomas, of that apparently amazing and fascinating man he had wished so fervently was still alive. He felt used and so naïve, to think there had been someone as good on this world as Thomas had seem. He should have known better. No one was on this world to save others.

 

Miranda sighed; she let her head fall back, her eyes looking at the ceiling. Silver could only imagine what she had been through.

 

“Thomas and I were in love.” Miranda finally said, still looking up. “We were happy”

 

“Alfred found out about the affair?” Silver guessed.

 

Miranda looked back down again, eyes once again hard.

 

“I heard your threat.” She started “I know what you can do. Now, let me tell you what will happen to you if you follow through it.” She leaned in “I will hunt you down and make you suffer as much as I suffered when Thomas was taken from me.”

 

Silver believed her.

 

“Let’s hope neither of us have to get to extremes to solve our problems.”

 

She took sometime studding him again. Satisfied, she nodded.

 

“I was the one that told Thomas he needed an outside view for when he argued against the parliament. I told him he should engage with the people, that the only way to make a change in society was to change society itself and not their leaders.” She smiled sadly “Thomas got in contact with the trade unions and they in turn, introduced him to James. His mother was a social worker and his father was a carpenter. He was a naval officer. He was a natural leader. So, you see, James was kind of the full package.” She laughed, “He was also practical to a fault, he balanced Thomas so well. Idealists men like my Thomas need men like James.”

 

Silver was beginning to think there was something wrong with the story. Miranda was not talking about someone stealing her husband. She was talking about someone she actually liked. By the way her eyes sparkled, Silver would almost believe she-

 

“Jesus. Alfred Hamilton did not found out his son was having a gay affair, did he?” Silver asked already knowing the answer “He found out his son was on a polygamous relationship.”

 

Miranda watched him, two tears already falling down her face; the small nod was the only answer she gave him.

 

Silver could imagine the scenario. He could imagine Alfred Hamilton’s panic when he found out; when he realized what the media would say about his family; all his hard work, everything he held dear destroyed by his rebellious son. Silver remembered what Billy had told him about Thomas. Thomas, lovely and beautiful Thomas being dragged from his house while Miranda shouted at Alfred to leave them alone. Silver put his hands over his mouth to cover his sob, against his will, his eyes became wet just like Miranda’s.

 

“We spend ten wonderful months together: James, Thomas and I. Our friend, Peter Ashe, covered for us.” Miranda continued, “We still don’t know how he found out, but Alfred figured out what was happening. He called Thomas, who challenged him, Thomas told him there was nothing Alfred could do; that he, James and I were happy and would remain happy. Two days later, Alfred appeared at James’ residence.” She took some water, she was breathing hard and a bit uneven “Alfred shot him in the morning. In the afternoon, he was at our studio. He had two bodyguards with him, they grabbed Thomas and threw him on a car, I shouted and screamed but it was useless. Thomas was put in an asylum and died in there. Alfred told me I had two choices. Either I left England or I died.” She looked at Silver’s eyes “I killed Miranda Hamilton and became Miranda Barlow.”

 

She stopped talking, her face was wet with her tears, but she was impassive. Her eyes were hard and tired; she looked at Silver as if daring him to judge her and her choices.

 

“Jesus Christ.” was the only thing Silver could say. “Jesus fucking Christ”

 

Miranda nodded.

 

“That’s about it.” She got up and took two turns around the table, no doubt to release energy, stopping behind her chair and leaning on it. “Peter Ashe helped me create my new identity. He has been nothing but a good friend. I needed a new name and a new position. So, here I am: Miranda Barlow, Peter Ashe’s assistant.”

 

 _Wait_ , his mind suddenly went online again _James was the person Thomas and Miranda considered family???_

 

Suddenly, Silver had a name and a story to match his ghost’s. He could find who Flint was and how to undo the haunting. He could bring Miranda to Flint and let them talk and figure out what they needed to figure out. And, then, one and a half million dollars would be his.

 

“What was James’ surname?” Silver asked slowly.

 

Miranda frowned.

 

“James Mcgraw.” She said. “Why? Why do you need his name?”

 

Silver sighed. Well, it had been worth a shot.

 

“The problem I’m having at my place is in regards someone named Flint.” He said and was very surprised when Miranda’s eyes grew again.

 

“How do you know that name?”

 

“Hummm… that’s my roommate’s name?”

 

Miranda closed her eyes again. Without opening them, she said:

 

“Flint was the pseudonymous James used when he came to meet us at the studio.”

 

_What???_

 

Silver heart skipped, making him gasp. He saw Miranda raising one eyebrow in interest.

 

“Miranda, where can I find James’ grave?” Silver asked. “This will sound very strange but this might just be the way to help me with my problem.”

 

Miranda frowned.

 

“You can’t.”

 

“Was he cremated??” Silver asked desperately, because that was just his luck, that his ghost would never be set free.

 

“James didn’t die.” Miranda explained, making Silver’s heart stop “He has been in a coma for ten years.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so if everything goes according to the plan, next chapter will be dark. Please, pay attention to the tags.

“He’s been at the London bridge Hospital” Miranda said with a sad smile on her face. Silver’s mind was completely blank, his brain refusing to work “I used to visit him every day, but nothing changed.” She kept going and Silver kept not processing the information. “What’s the use, then? He will never get better and I will never have him again.”

 

_Flint is alive._

 

Silver was in shock. His ghost was not a ghost. What the fuck has Flint been doing haunting a place he hadn’t even died in?

 

“John, are you alright?” Miranda asked when Silver stayed quiet for longer than was acceptable in a conversation.

 

_Flint is alive. Flint’s name is James Mcgraw._

His ghost, his fascinating and terrifying ghost was alive and he had someone waiting for him.

 

Silver blinked and was surprised to realize his eyes were wet. One tear ran down his face, stopping at his mouth. He gasped.

 

“Flint’s James.” He said aloud.

 

Miranda frowned in confusion.

 

“Yes? That’s what I said.”

 

Suddenly, Silver had to leave. He had to walk, to think, and he had to rush back to his studio to confirm his ghost was still there.

 

 _He is not your ghost. He has never been yours. He is not dead._ His mind very harshly told him.

Breathing was becoming difficult.

 

“I’m sorry” Silver said standing up “I’m so sorry, but I need to leave.” He gathered his things and was immediately at the door.

 

Miranda stood as well.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Silver left out a small hysterical laugh and turned back to her.

 

“My- my roommate. I need- I need to check on him.” He looked her in the eyes, trying and failing to keep control of himself “I’ll be in touch. Don’t- don’t disappear, alright?” and it was terrible. Silver was never uncertain when he spoke, except, of course, he had just realized, when faced with the possibility of losing Flint.

 

_Flint is alive._

 

His mind could not escape this fact. He crossed the library, seeing Madi approaching him, _The Invention of Africa - Gnosis, Philosophy, and the Order of Knowledge_ in her hands. He took the book without even thinking about it. He probably said goodbye to her. He did not remember.

 

___***___

 

Silver arrived at his building with the book still on his hands and his mind still unable to process any information besides the fact that his ghost was not a ghost. Flint had a name. Flint had a life. He had people that cared for him.

 

_What the hell is he doing haunting that fucking studio??_

 

He entered the lift, pressed the button for the 17th floor and allowed his mind to wander, imagining what Flint looked like. He had never thought about that before. Flint was always this larger than life being who just happened to be at the same place Silver was. Flint didn’t have a body, Flint didn’t have a smile.

 

_Flint has a lover who has been taking care of him; she has been suffering for ten years._

 

Silver raised his hands to his mouth, trying to control his breathing. He tried to imagine that studio without Flint’s presence in it and failed.

 

The lift door opened on his floor and he stepped out. His door with the 1715 number on it seemed exactly as it always was. He got inside and was locking it back when he felt the book he still held in his hands being lifted in the air.

 

“YOU GOT ME ANOTHER BOOK!” Flint’s pleased voice dragged Silver back to reality like nothing else could. His powerful voice reverberating through the entire studio was enough to tell Silver Flint was still a ghost and was still there. Silver was completely appalled at himself.

 

He looked up to the floating book and, without realizing it, smiled softly.

 

“Madi suggested it. You have similar taste, so I figured you would be interested.”

 

Flint hummed happily, agreeing with Silver, pages flipping back and forth. Silver watched Flint carelessly defy the gravity law and wondered how he could ever have thought Flint was dead. His ghost was one of the liveliest being he had ever encountered. His anger alone should have been enough to convince Silver. His happiness, though, was as enthralling and a lot lovelier.

 

“DID YOU MANAGE TO TALK TO THE PERSON YOU WERE MEETING?” Flint asked, voice distracted and book still floating. “DO YOU HAVE ANY NEWS?”

 

The whiplash Flint’s question caused was enough to make Silver dizzy. He went to his bed, seating at the corner. He leaned over his knees to gather strength. How does one start a conversation like this?

 

“I did” Silver began looking at the book.  “I- I have some news.”

 

“OH.”

 

The book was put on the kitchen counter; Flint was giving him full attention. Silver looked up because that was his default route to talk to Flint.

 

“I know what happened in this building.” Silver started “I know about Thomas and I know about Miranda.” He stopped to see if Flint would say anything. Flint remained silent. “I know you were lovers.”

 

The cupboard shook. Silver looked at it and looked back at the ceiling.

 

“Do you remember being in a relationship with them?”

 

The cupboard doors opened and closed three times.

 

“THOMAS AND MIRANDA OWNED MY HEART.” Flint said in a hard voice “THEY WERE TAKEN FROM ME.”

 

Silver nodded slowly. His heart felt small and tight, as if someone had tied a rope around it.

 

“I also know who you are.” The sink opened violently. Silver closed and opened his eyes “Your name is James Mcgraw”

 

Silver heard the mirror in the bathroom cracked.

 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME??”

 

Silver took a deep breath. _Here it goes_ , he thought.

 

“I know because I found Miranda.” He said in one go.

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?”

 

Silver actually snorted, because that was the last thing Silver was thinking.

 

“I’m fucking not.”

 

The shower opened and by the strong shattering sound coming from the bathroom, Silver was almost certain the mirror had fallen from the wall.

 

“WHERE IS SHE, THEN? WHY CAN’T I FELL HER??” Flint shouted, voice shaking and terrified, Silver could hear his frustration and his yearning. Flint had being bitter and alone for ten long years. How could he have not realized Flint was hurting?

 

Silver opened his mouth to say Y _ou can’t feel her because she is not dead and neither are you_ , and closed it again without saying anything.

 

“WHERE IS SHE?”  Flint asked again, his control over his anger slipping, Silver felt the bed raising from the floor. He held on to it just for precaution.

 

“She is alive.” Silver said.

 

The bed slammed down again.

 

“THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE.”

 

Silver sighed and laid on the bed looking up.

 

“I met her. I didn’t know she was the person I was meeting with.”

 

“MIRANDA DIED.” Flint said again, voice lost and unsure “HE MADE SURE TO TELL ME HE WAS GOING TO KILL MIRANDA AND THOMAS RIGHT AFTER ME. I- I CAME HERE AS SOON AS I COULD BUT THE PLACE WAS ALREADY EMPTY. MIRANDA AND THOMAS-”

 

 _So that’s what happened_ , Silver thought. In his rush to protect Thomas and Miranda, Flint’s spirit, weakened by Alfred’s gunshot, somehow most have left its body in search for his loved ones. He had inadvertently bound himself to this studio haunting it for ten years. He spent so much time in anger and fear, guarding their haven, he forgot who he was; the only things he remembered were Thomas’ and Miranda’s name.

 

Silver felt his eyes watering again. He didn’t remember ever crying for someone else before.

 

“Alfred came here just after visiting you.” Silver explained to a completely lost Flint “He forcibly sent Thomas to an Asylum, where he died.”

 

“NO.” Flint said in a horrified voice “NO, THAT’S NOT TRUE.”

 

Silver dried his eyes.

 

“Flint, I have no reason to lie to you. Thomas died in the asylum I still do not know the name.” he gave the ceiling a gentle smile in hopes of calming Flint “Miranda, though, Miranda forged her death. That’s why you couldn’t find her. She’s been living under a different name. She calls herself Miranda Barlow.”

 

There was silence again. The sink and the shower closed, the cabinets stopped.

 

“BARLOW WAS MY MOTHER’S MAIDEN NAME.” Flint offered.

 

 _Oh,_ Silver thought, as if his heart had not been pierced enough already. He sobbed, controlling his tears.

 

“That’s- That’s good to know.” Silver said with a small smile to the ceiling. Flint didn’t reply back. “I think she still loves you, you know?”

 

And in that moment, when Silver told Flint about Miranda’s love, he allowed himself to imagine what would it be like to be loved so intensely by someone like Flint. How consuming it would be.

 

 _It’s just as well_. Silver thought. He had never been in love before and he figured he would never be. Silver was too selfish to put someone else before him. He wouldn’t know how to love another. He figured he would either not love at all or love too intensely. But God, he really wanted to be loved.

 

“IT’S BEEN TEN YEARS.” Flint said.

 

 _Tell him he is alive_. Silver’s mind told him. _Tell him he can be with Miranda again._

 

Silver remained silent again. He put his hand on his back pocket and fished his mobile from there.

 

“She didn’t seem to care.” Silver said at the same time he opened the message app.

 

 _This is going to sound really crazy, but  do you think you could come to the studio and meet my roommate?_ Silver wrote, his finger over the send box.

 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW IT WAS MY MIRANDA?”

 

Silver looked up from his mobile, a sardonic smile on his face.

 

“She told me men like Thomas needed men like you.” Silver stated, his eyes rolling.

 

“I- YEAH, THAT’S MIRANDA.” Flint laughed in what appeared to be a nervous reaction “MIRANDA IS ALIVE.” He said with wonder. “SHE IS STILL LIVING, SHE IS BREATHING.”

 

Silver’s sardonic smile melted and gave place to a real one. Flint’s happiness could be contagious.

 

“That she is.”

 

Without thinking, he pressed send and off his message went. He looked up.

 

“So, are you going to start the new book?”

 

Flint huffed.

 

“I READ IN MY OWN TIME”

 

Silver rolled his eyes. He got up and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

 

“Yeah? So, as you are not reading, you might as well clean the mess you made in the bathroom” he said opening his cabinets and taking out a pan. He inspected it to see if nothing was broken. Usually nothing was.

 

His mobile pinned.

 

 _You are right. This does sound crazy._ The message said.

 

 _Please, come anyway._ He replied back.

 

“I MISS BEING ABLE TO EAT.” Flint suddenly said.

 

“I’m a terrible cook, so you are not missing much.”

_What is it with you that you are able to influence anyone?_ The mobile pinned again.

 

“YOU WORK AT A RESTAURANT.”

 

“Cleaning dishes. I work at a restaurant cleaning dishes; let’s not forget this part because that is the important one.”

 

 _I can be very persuasive._ He replied.

 

Silver took an old pork meat out of the fridge along with some vegetables. He looked at them and then, put everything back. He took out some frozen pasta and then remembered he didn’t have any sauce. He put the pasta back inside. He stared at his fridge as if waiting for it to suggest any food option for him.

 

“JESUS CHRIST, YOU ARE A LOST CAUSE. GET THE PORK OUT AGAIN. DO EXACTLY AS I SAY.”

 

Silver looked up in surprise.

 

“You know how to spice and glaze a pig?”

 

His mobile pinned again.

 

_That I know. I can come next week. In the afternoon. What about Wednesday?_

“OF COURSE I KNOW.” Flint remained silence waiting for Silver go get the pork again “I WANT TO MEET HER. I WANT TO MEET MIRANDA.”

 

Silver lowered his head and smiled sadly.

 

 _Wednesday is perfect. He and I will be here waiting for you._ Silver replied. He looked up again, schooling his face to appear happy. He showed his mobile to the ceiling and said:

 

“Well, that’s fortunate, because Miranda just agreed to come here next Wednesday.”

 

The cabinets started shaking again. Silver could not help the laugh that escaped him

 

“Stop, you are disturbing my pork!”


	8. Chapter 8

Most of next week Silver spent either in the library with Madi or at Billy’s.  Flint could not contain his nervousness and it was becoming unbearable to live in a studio where the entire cutlery suddenly started floating or the bed lifted up in the air in the middle of the night.  Flint was trying to control himself, of that Silver was sure, but he was an angry spirit, even if his body was not dead.  Flint’s emotions took over the studio and affected everyone and everything inside.

 

Each night, Silver brought two or three books recommended by Madi for him. Usually, Flint managed to read one and a half and then the shakings would start. Silver would not be stopped, though. He figured if Flint was distracted, his cutlery would survive. In addition, he kept reminding Flint he was not rich yet, so he did not have money to keep replacing items. _Do I have to remind you of what happened to my last bed again?_ Silver would ask the ceiling with a teasing smile. Flint would not dignify Silver with any answer.

 

Flint however, could not contain himself all the time. There were bangs, and slams and sometimes a bed shaking and, of course, that caught the attention of everyone in the building. Silver was happy Max had not showed up again. Billy, on the other hand, was a completely different matter. The first night, Billy appeared at his door at three am just to make sure Silver was fine. On the second night, after Flint had suddenly slammed a plastic glass against the kitchen counter, Billy appeared at one am at Silver’s door. On the third night, he showed up at ten pm. Silver thought _enough is enough_ , took his things from the studio and told Flint that for the greater good, he would be spending the night at Billy’s.

 

Billy, looking more relieved than Silver thought was necessary, gave the studio a triumphant smile and ushered Silver into his place. Silver never understood it, but Billy would set Flint into hives. It was if Flint knew Billy hated him, which was a step further than anyone else in that building, as people would mostly just not speak about the haunted studio and pretend it didn’t exist. Billy, going against the local culture, would antagonize Flint anytime he could.

 

To escape both Flint and Billy, Silver went to the library, where Madi was. He spent his afternoons talking to her, getting to know her better. Madi was engaged with the black community and participated actively of round tables and discussions regarding representativeness. She talked about the Black Lives Matter movement and was very concerned about the rise of the conservative party in UK.  Sometimes, her radical views would scare Silver, who would remember how Thomas’ activism ended his, Flint’s and Miranda’s live  and his heart would constrict, thinking about Madi having the same fate.

 

Madi had a father who taught a Democratic Politics and the State course at University College London. He also gave lectures all over UK and abroad about Black history and racial segregation. Madi’s mother was the founder of an NGO that aimed to reintegrate black prisoners into the community. Because of all that, Madi’s family was used to receiving hate letters; Madi was completely unfazed by them. Silver was very concerned by them. In any case, it was not a surprise Madi was the way she was and Silver could not help the dreadful feeling that always rose on him when Madi spoke about her life. Just the idea of Madi being killed for a war she did not have to fight in was enough to keep Silver stressed.

 

At night, when Silver arrived with the books Madi suggested, he would go to his studio and spent three to four hours with Flint, waiting for Billy to arrive from work. Flint, surprisingly, seemed fine with this arrangement and would spend the hours he had with Silver talking and teaching him some easy recipes Silver was completely unable to learn.

 

On the forth afternoon, Silver decided to research Peter Ashe, as he seemed to be the only good person Miranda had on her side. Madi found him half an hour into his research, reading about a conservative politician who never approved any liberal proposal and strongly argued against having flexible politics for minorities. Madi took only look at his research and snorted.

 

 “Why are you looking up this scum?” she asked bluntly. Madi had no time for radical conservatives.

 

“Miranda, the woman I told you is going to my place on Wednesday is his assistant.” Silver said, eyes still on the screen and entirely confused as to why Miranda and Thomas would chose to associate themselves with Peter Ashe.

 

Madi’s face closed in disgust.

 

“Why is she going to your place, then? I thought you did not mix with the polititian.”

 

Silver shrugged.

 

“She know my roommate, so I invited her.”

 

Madi was still frowning.

 

“He was responsible for ending the project that would grant free accommodation for more than 70% of the homeless people in London.” she said in a hard voice “The parliament was studying to build free houses where that abandoned mall was. It was half way approved when Peter Ashe abruptly ended the project and sold the land to a parking company.”

 

Silver nodded, because he had heard about it, but he had scammed quickly over that part.

 

“That was years ago.”

 

“Yes, and since then, he has being doing nothing besides making sure no homeless person will be able to live in this country.”

 

Silver’s confusion grew. There is no way Peter Ashe was friends with Miranda Hamilton. It was just not possible. He turned back to the screen and read another line _Mr. Ashe is a firm believer in teaching proper behavior through the use or threat of punishment_ , it said. Silver’s stomach tried to turn on itself.

 

“I think there is something very wrong in here, Madi.”

 

___***___

 

Silver took the day off on Wednesday because he was sure that if he wasn’t at his studio the whole day, Flint would actually explode it. So, at eight am, he left Billy’s still on his pajamas and crossed the corridor to him place. Billy’s eyes never leaving him, hovering over Silver with a concerned frown on his face. Silver rolled his eyes. There was no way Flint would hurt him.

 

“How are you today, ghost?” Silver asked just because he liked to drive Flint crazy.

 

“YOU KNOW DAMN WELL MY NAME IS JAMES.” Flint said harshly surprising Silver. That was the first time Flint said his first name aloud.

 

This told Silver two things: first, Flint was still nervous. Second, Flint was probably trying to get used to being called James again, as Miranda would probably call him that. Silver ignored the pang in his heart when reminded Flint and Miranda were going to be reunited. Miranda and Flint deserved their happiness. He took a deep breath and said:

 

“I didn’t tell her what is going on in here.” He looked up “She does not know the place is haunted.”

 

“WHAT??” Flint asked all nervous energy “WHAT DOES SHE THINK IS GOING ON IN HERE?”

 

Silver shrugged.

 

“I told her my roommate is called Flint as well and I have a problem with him. I asked her to come meet him.”

 

“YOU-”

 

Silver’s mobile lightened up indicating a call. He took it out of his pocket and saw Miranda’s name on it. He frowned. It was still morning, there was no reason for Miranda to call.

 

“Miranda?” Silver answered.

 

“Oh, hi! How are you?” Miranda said on the other side “Look, Peter is insisting he comes with me. He tells me as he is the one managing the studio and as the email was for him, he should come as well.” She said um one go. Silver could hear a male voice on the other side, but could not understand what the person was saying. She gave Silver a little laugh “I told you he has been nothing but a good friend to me, right? He never bothered me with the studio, so I told him I would ask you if he could come as well.”

 

An uneasy feeling pooled on Silver’s stomach again. Something was not right. He took the mobile from his ear and looked up.

 

“Peter Ashe wants to come as well. Do you mind?”

 

Flint left out a small startled laugh.

 

“PETER ASHE IS COMING? YOU FOUND PETER? ” Flint asked in disbelieve. Silver was completely lost about the apparent infatuation both Flint and Miranda had with Ashe. “YES, LET HIM COME.”

 

“You know he is one of the most conservative people at parliament nowadays, right? He is not the same person you met.”

 

“PETER ASHE WAS A GOOD FRIEND. HE WILL HELP.” Flint said, his voice very certain.

 

Silver, still not feeling happy with the situation, nodded and told Miranda Peter could come. He then, proceed to make lunch, as there was nothing else to do and Flint was not on a talkative mood.

 

The day was spent in tense silence. Flint occupying himself by floating anything that he could and Silver reading Madi’s last recommendation: _Colonize This! Young Women of Color on Today’s Feminism_ by Daisy Hernandez. Madi took it upon herself to save Silver from his on ignorance, even when Silver had told her he was not interested. Because he really was not. He was serious when he had told her better people could fight this battle. _Better people like Thomas, like James and Miranda. And look where that lead them._ Silver thought and immediately tried to think of something else.

 

When it was two pm, Silver tried again to understand how Peter Ashe fitted in the scenario.

 

“Sorry, I still can’t understand. Why you trust Peter Asher so much?”

 

Flint sighed.

 

“SILVER,WITHOUT HIM, I WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO MEET MIRANDA AND THOMAS IN PEACE. HE COVERED FOR US. HE OFFERED HIS ASSISTANT AND HIS ADVICE.”

 

 Silver wanted to shout _But why? And what happened, then? For him to make such a drastic turn??_ What he said was:

 

“Do you trust him?”

 

“BACK THEN, HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WE COULD TRUST.” Flint said, effectively not answering Silver.

 

At ten to three, Silver got a message from Miranda.

 

_Peter and I just arrived downstairs. Are you home?_

 

Silver sighed, looked at the floating book calmly having its pages turned and, ignoring the dreadful feeling inside him, he said:

 

“They are here.”

 

The book fell on the floor.

 

“OH. OK. OK, THA-THAT’S FINE. L-LET THEM COME.”

 

Silver gave the ceiling a smile he hoped looked reassuring.

 

“It will be alright. Take deep breaths.” He said unable to control his teasing nature.

 

“DON’T BE A SMARTASS.”

 

Silver laughed and wrote: _We are here. Come up._

 

It took Miranda and Ashe five minutes to arrive at the door. Silver could feel the tension inside the studio. The second the door knocked, the bed, with Silver on it, shook strongly. Despite himself, Silver smiled unguarded. Watching Flint lose his control over his long lost lover was a delight. His ghost was behaving like a teenager. It had been difficult to accept, but to Silver’s shock, Flint had managed to go under Silver’s defense, which meant Silver genuinely wanted Flint to be happy.

 

Silver opened the door. Miranda and Ashe, side by side, looked back at him. Miranda’s eyes were warm and welcoming. Peter looked like he wanted to be anywhere but at the studio. Miranda smiled and opened her mouth to greet Silver.

 

The cabinet’s door opened with a bang. Miranda took a step back, Peter Ashe’s eyes widened.  Silver sighed. So much for a warm welcoming into the studio.

 

“What was that?” Miranda asked in an unsure voice.

 

Silver gave her an open smile.

 

“Remember my roommate?” He asked and stepped back, allowing Miranda and Peter to come in. They followed Silver “I want you to meet him”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! We are half way there!  
> This is the chapter I warned you all about. There is death in here. If you need me to tag for anything, please, let me know.  
> I don't want to disturb anyone.

Miranda’s eyes roamed over the entire studio, a bittersweet expression on her face. Silver’s treacherous heart contracted watching this lovely woman try to control the sadness his studio was making her feel. Silver wanted to go her, he wanted to end her suffering and end Flint’s suffering.

 

“This was a terrible idea.” Asher suddenly said.

 

Both Miranda and Silver looked back at him startled.

 

“What?”

 

“WHAT??” Flint asked.

 

Miranda and Peter jumped.

 

“We should leave _now_.” Ashe said again.

 

“What the hell was that?” Miranda asked at the same time.

 

Silver laughed, trying to keep his guests calm, eyes going from Miranda, to Peter to the ceiling.

 

“Ok, let’s… let’s take a moment.” Silver said and took two steps closer to Miranda “This is what I wanted you to see.”

 

Peter took Miranda’s arm and dragged her to the door again.

 

“We are leaving now.” He said in a voice that felt zero possibility of discussion. Silver opened his mouth to try anyway.

 

The door slammed shut.

 

“M-MIRANDA.” Flint said and Silver could hear the hesitation in his voice. God, how terrible it all must be to him, who was all angriness and no way to express his frustration.

 

Miranda’s eyes widened again, she looked terrified. She pressed her back to the door, recoiling from the angry voice that came from everywhere.

 

“NO, NO, PLEASE. MIRANDA, PLEASE.” Silver could hear Flint’s desperation and it was awful to hear it.

 

Miranda’s eyes searched Silver’s, trembling and scared. She seemed completely devastated that she had allowed herself to be convinced to return to the fateful place that had already brought her so much pain. Silver opened his mouth to calm her. His last wish was for her to be hurt.

 

“This is why I didn’t want you to come.” Ashe said before Silver could utter any sound. “This is why I would not allow you anywhere near anything regarding here. This place is evil, Miranda.”

 

Silver frowned in confusion and a bit angry. He turned to Ashe.

 

“This place is not evil. What the fuck?”

 

“MIRANDA, ITS ME.” Flint said again.

 

The floor was shaking and the bed was shaking and at any moment Flint would make the cabinets bang again how would Silver explain the situation to these people?? To Max?? To _Billy_??

 

Silver took a deep breath and got close to Miranda. His face was open and his eyes were honest.

 

“What I told you last week is still true. I have no interest in hurting you.” He carefully took her hand in his, making sure she knew what he was doing; his grip was loose, so she could take her hand back at any time “If I thought you were going to be hurt, I would not invite you here.” He gave her a small smile and pulled her from the door a bit. He looked up and waited for her to follow his lead. Miranda looked up as well. “Miranda, let me reintroduce you to James Flint.”

 

The banging and the shaking stopped suddenly. Miranda’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

Peter Ashe was suddenly on Silver’s face, his finger pointed at him, eyes hardened and protective.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?? Are you crazy??” he tried to get between Miranda and Silver “Miranda, let’s leave this place, now.”

 

Miranda looked at Ashe and then at Silver. Finally, she looked up.

 

“Are… Are you there?” she asked in a whisper.

 

It took a few seconds and the bathroom sink opening and closing very quickly, but Flint replied.

 

“I AM. MIRANDA, I AM WHO SILVER SAYS.”

 

Miranda put a hand over her mouth; her eyes were glassy and unfocused. She took two deep breaths and closed her eyes.

 

“Is this a joke?” she asked, eyes firmly closed.

 

Silver laughed, because that was exactly what he said when he had first met Miranda. He could relate.

 

“I assure you it’s not.”

 

Ashe looked back at Silver and just for a moment, Silver saw desperation in there. Silver was very good at reading people’s emotion and that desperation had no place in this situation. Surprise, yes, but not desperation.

 

_What the hell?_ Silver thought.

 

“Mister Silver, You have no idea what you are getting into.” Ashe said.

 

Silver shook his head.

 

“Huh? I’ve been living with him for more than a month. I’m already into whatever this is.”

 

“Prove it.” Miranda said to the ceiling, following Silver’s behavior when talking to Flint. She was ignoring everyone in the room, her eyes, up and face hard “Prove to me this is not a sick joke.”

 

“He can’t pr-” Ashe started.

 

“YOU WERE THE ONE THAT CAME UP WITH THE NAME FLINT.” Flint said promptly “YOUR GRANDFATHER TOLD YOU A STORY ABOUT A FISHERMAN IN PADSTOW WHO MET A MAN CALLED MR. FLINT, CONJURED OUT OF NOTHING AND RETURNED TO THAT SAME NOTHING.” He continued, voice gentle caring “YOU THOUGHT IT FITTED WITH THE SITUATION.”

 

Miranda sobbed wetly, eyes suddenly filled with tears.

 

“Oh, my god.” She took four steps and leaned over the kitchen counter. “Jesus Christ, _James_.” She said, and suddenly, Silver could imagine her saying that name repeatedly, how much love she could inflate it with. It was completely different from how Silver would have spoken it. “What are you doing here?”

 

The room shook; Flint’s nervousness could be felt all around it.

 

“I DON´T KNOW.” Flint replied truthfully, frustrated with the situation. “GOD, I DON’T KNOW.”

 

Silver blinked and felt a few tears running down his face. It must have been terrible for Flint; having to spend all these years alone and being feared by everyone.

 

“Most probably, you got stuck here trying to prevent Alfred Hamilton from killing Miranda and Thomas.” Silver offered, because, he had already thought about that.

 

Miranda was still looking up, her eyes wide open and so happy. She dried her tears and smiled widely.

 

“You were trying to salve us? Is that what you were doing?” she asked the ceiling.

 

“That’s my guess.” Silver reply shrugging. Even if the question was not for him, he figured he was allowed to answer.

 

“I COULD NOT LET ALFRED KILL YOU LIKE HE KILLED ME.” Flint said, confirming Silver’s suspicion.

 

Then, Silver digested Flint’s last words and thought _Oh, no_ , because he had still not told Flint he was alive.

 

Miranda, meanwhile, was frowning.

 

“You are not dead.” She told him.

 

Ashe, who was the entire time silent and close to the door, walked all the way into the middle of the studio.

 

“Ok, that’s it.” He turned to Silver, eyes hard and unforgiving “I have no idea where you came from, but this ends now.” He turned to Miranda “Miranda, you can’t possibly believe in this.”

 

“PETER, IT’S ME. IT’S JAMES.” Flint tried again. The dreadful feeling came back to Silver. He was certain Ashe was not going to believe Flint.

 

Peter did not even acknowledge Flint’s omnipresent voice; his eyes were still on Miranda, a sweet smile in place.

 

“Let’s get out of here. I’ll take care of this.”

 

The cabinets started banging.

 

“THIS IS NOT A JOKE. I AM JAMES MCGRAWL.”

 

Peter took Miranda’s hand again and tried to get close to the door. Miranda did not move. She took her hand back.

 

“What is wrong with you? This is James! You know this is him!” Miranda told Ashe, her face hurt and confused.

 

Later, Silver would ask himself why it took him so long to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. He would look at all the angles and would still not believe how stupid he had been. No one except Peter Ashe new about James, Thomas and Miranda. The three of them suffered consequences for their relationship, but their informant and advisor got richer. Peter suddenly made a 180 degree turn on his views and became a conservative.

 

_Why would Peter not want Miranda to come alone here? Silver you are so so stupid._

 

“You told Alfred about them.” Silver said, his blue eyes blazing and with the anger Silver always managed to conceive. “There is no way Alfred would have discovered them. The only missing link is you.”

 

Ashe laughed.

 

“I most certainly did not tell Alfred.”

 

Silver blinked and smiled back; a terrible smile.

 

“How do you explain you getting richer than before? How do you explain you suddenly dropping the homeless project?”

 

Miranda looked from Silver to Peter, eyes small.

 

“The project was a failed one! There would have been no profit in it! Why am I explaining myself to you?” Ashe said impatiently.

 

Miranda looked at him sharply, eyes blinking.

 

“You told me the project was dropped because you had a better one in view.” Miranda told him. Silver could see her face changing.

 

The studio shook again.

 

“YOU LIED TO US?” Flint asked. Silver was familiar enough with Flint’s mood to notice the change in their surroundings.

 

The cabinets banged loudly. Peter finally looked up acknowledging the strange presence, eyes scared, as if only now he had realized he was dealing with a supernatural being.

 

“My daughter was sick.” Peter explained, “Alfred was going to secure a deal for me and I’d receive the money necessary for Abigail surgery.” He looked back at Miranda “I tell Alfred what was up with Thomas, I drop the project and sponsor the conservative party and Abigail gets her treatment.” He shook his head “That was the deal.”

 

The room became silent.

 

“You _monster_.” Miranda said in a hurtful whisper, her eyes furious “You killed Thomas. You left James in a coma. You destroyed my life!” She continued, voice raising uncontrollably.

 

Ashe took a few steps back and leaned on the door.

 

“I needed the money.”

 

“You had money, you just didn’t want to spend it!” Miranda shouted, she went to him, hands grabbing his clothes and shaking.

 

Ashe tried to push her, but Miranda would not let go.

 

“Get off me!!”

 

The pipes started shaking.

 

“DON’T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!”

 

“You should have been dead, James!” Ashe shouted while still trying to pull Miranda away. “Why the fuck would you choose to stay in this god forsaken studio??”

 

And for the second time in less than ten minutes, Silver felt stupid.

 

“Oh, my god.” Silver said “Oh, my god, you knew about James! That’s why you didn’t allow Miranda to get close to here.”

 

Miranda’s eyes could not get any bigger. They were black and she seemed lost in her rage.

 

“You are as bad as he was. God, I want you dead! I want you to suffer as much as James and I suffered!” She grabbed his neck and squeezed.

 

It was very fast. With more strength than Silver believed Ashe had, he pushed Miranda away. Miranda took three unbalanced steps, trying to grab into anything on her way. She found nothing and fell, her head smashed against the kitchen counter. She screamed and her eyes immediately closed, her body slid down, blood pooling on the floor.

 

“NO!!” Flint shouted.

 

“Jesus Christ!!” Silver said, immediately running to Miranda’s side, hand on his pocket to fish his mobile.

 

The windows cracked. Peter tried to open the door and it did not open.

 

“YOU KILLED HER.”

 

Peter looked up, eyes terrified, hands shaking.

 

“I didn’t mean to! You know I didn’t!”

 

Silver still lowered down beside Miranda saw when Ashe’s body was suddenly lifted of the ground. He heard Peter gasp in fright and saw his face turn red. He looked back down to Miranda’s body, fingers running over her, trying to find a pulse.

 

“Please. Please, don’t do this.” Ashe said in a small voice; in a voice that was slowly being strangled.

 

“HER WORDS WILL BE YOUR END.”

 

Peter was being shaken by the terrifying invisible force that was Flint, his body looking like a ragdoll. Silver was having a hard time feeling sorry for him.

 

“James, stop. Please, stop.” Ashe asked again. He was hurled across the studio, crashing into the wall and falling down.

 

The windows were shaking and the small glass shards that fell from the cracks were on the air pointing to where Peter had fallen. Silver was on the phone, calling an ambulance, still not finding any pulse on MIranda.

 

The door banged and banged again.

 

“Silver, are you there? Is everything all right?” Billy’s voice said from the other side.

 

Silver, on the phone with the emergency team, could not reply. Meanwhile, Peter was crawling away from the wall, shards following him everywhere. Sliver closed his eyes. He knew what was about to happen in his room and he did not want to see it.

 

He found Miranda’s weak pulse at the same time Flint threw all shards into Peter’s body. Silver’s small relieved exclamation was suppressed by Peter’s terrifying scream.

 

The door flew open. On the other side were Gates and Billy. Silver took one look at them, one look at Peter’s collapsed bloodied body and then looked down at Miranda.

 

“GET OUT!!” Flint screamed in rage and despair, slamming the door and causing Gates and Billy to shout back in surprise. “JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!”

 

The windows finally cracked all the way, shards of glass going everywhere. Silver covered Miranda’s body with his, fingers gripping her hand and monitoring her pulse.

 

“Flint, stop!”

 

The sinks opened, the pipes shaking crazily.

 

“God fucking dammint, Flint! Stop!”

 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Flint shouted again. “GOD, JUST, PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE.” His voice was shaking and desperate.

 

Silver felt Miranda’s body moving. He looked down she seemed to float. Silver immediately threw his arms around her, trying to keep her in place.

 

“Oh, no you don’t.” Silver said looking up. “Leave her be, Flint!”

 

“LET ME HAVE HER. SHE IS DEAD, JUST LET ME HAVE HER.”

 

Silver, struggling to hold into Miranda, blinked in surprise.

 

“Flint, she is not dead.”

 

Flint released Miranda, who slide down Silver body.

 

“WHAT?”

 

Silver took her pulse again. It was still there.

 

“She is alive.”

 

The door banged again.

 

“Silver, let us in now. We have the emergency team outside!” Billy shouted.

 

“You either open this door or we are breaking it down!” Gates shouted right after Billy.

 

The floor shook again. Silver raised his finger to the ceiling.

 

“Don’t! Fuck, don’t! Open the door, Flint, Miranda needs help.”

 

The pipes and the sinks went quiet.

 

“IS… IS SHE REALLY ALIVE?” Flint asked in an uncertain voice.

 

Silver sighed, heart breaking for Miranda and James.

 

“She is. I can’t tell you more than that. I’m not a doctor. Let them in.”

 

Flint remained silent, as if he was thinking.

 

“MIRANDA SAID I WAS NOT DEAD.”

 

Silver closed his eyes and when he opened them, he found Peter’s body. His blood was staining Silver’s sheet, which was on the floor.  The afternoon had been terrible anyway, he might as well tell the entire truth.

 

“You are in a coma.” Silver whispered. “Your body is at the London Bridge Hospital” he looked up. “You’ve been in a coma for ten years.”

 

“YOU KNEW THAT?” Flint asked and Silver knew the question was coming, of course he knew.

 

Silver noded.

 

“I’ve known for a week. Since I met Miranda.”

 

Without saying another word, the front door opened. Billy, Gates and the emergency team rushed in and stopped, taking in the scene. Two bloodied bodies, Silver’s hands red and eyes wet, the windows all broken and the kitchen flooded.

 

“What the hell happened in here?” one of the emergency team asked.

 

Silver looked at him and presented Miranda’s body.

 

“She is still alive. Please, just… She is alive.” And in no time, Silver was surrounded by paramedics who took Miranda from him and stranded her in a stretcher.

 

Billy lowered himself beside Silver. His concerned eyes taking in Silver appearance. Gates stepped on the other side of Silver, his crutch on his hand.

 

“Are you all right?” Billy asked.

 

Silver laughed hysterically. He had just witnessed Flint kill someone. It seemed a tornado had been inside his studio. There were bloodstains everywhere.

 

“Can I take a rain check in the question?”

 

The emergency team was covering Peter’s body. Silver closed his eyes again. Gates gasped when he realized whose body it was.

 

“You are not staying in this place, son.” Gates said resolutely “I told you something like this would happen. That ghost is evil”

 

Silver laughed again. He had betrayed Flint’s trust and not told Flint he was alive. Flint most certainly was not happy with Silver.

 

“It was not his fault. He is not a ghost.” He blinked back tears “He is alive.”

 

Billy blinked.

 

“He is alive?”

 

Silver nodded, grabbed his crutch from gates and stood up with the help of Billy. He looked up.

 

“He is alive and I’m going to find a way to wake him.”

 

The studio remained silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, the idea was really for both Miranda and Peter to die, but everyone seemed to want Miranda to live. So, Miranda will be fine. She will wake up, no worries.  
> =)


	10. Chapter 10

Silver spent two dazed hours seated on Billy’s couch. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Ashe’s and Miranda’s body. He kept hearing Flint’s voice in his head, shouting for everyone to leave him alone, angry and hurt. He had felt his heart break when Flint finally calmed down and realized Silver had omitted information from him. He had deliberately betrayed Flint.

 

Silver took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

 

 _I saw someone die._  He thought. _I saw Flint kill someone in front of me._ Silver wanted everything to stop, just stop.

 

Billy, bless his soul, tried to make Silver drink some water. He tried to make Silver talk. Silver could only stare at the wall, mind in turmoil and heart heavy.

 

The police was arriving at the building in less than twenty minutes. And, being a building full of gossipers, everyone already knew what had happened and were all waiting for the fall out. Billy and Gates tried to stop the other residents from entering Billy’s place. They almost succeeded. Max, Jack and Anne were granted access, mostly because whatever Max asked she got.

 

Anne’s judgmental stare towards Silver spoke more than if she had opened her mouth. Silver just let her stare at him. Max, however, went from one studio to the other, eyes narrowed and in thought. Jack was with her, they spoke in rushed voices and the only one allowed to get near them was Anne.

 

They did that for ten minutes, throwing glances at Billy, Gates and Silver every now and then. Finally, Jack and Max got close.

 

“Well, I’ll tell you. When I betted you were going to stay with our resident ghost, I was not expecting you to stage a killing.” Jack said.

 

Silver laughed desperately, because neither did he.

 

Anne rolled her eyes.

 

“Fuck, Jack, get to the point.” She growled.

 

Jack smiled fondly at Anne and turned back to Silver.

 

“All right, I need you all to listen, because there is no way we can explain Peter Ashe’s death by a supernatural being and leave this place without being considered crazy.” He clapped to get the attention he wanted “We have absolutely nothing besides dead bodies, broken windows and my wits. For this to work, we all have our roles to play.”

 

If someone had told Silver three months before that he would get to live in a very nice studio haunted by poltergeist and would not only witness but have a very active part in a killing, he would have laughed. If the same someone had kept going and told him he would try and explain the murder by glass shard blaming _the unbalanced air pressure between the inside and the outside of the 17 th floor_, he would have committed the person to an asylum.

 

Nevertheless, there was Jack Rackham, completely serious describing how the unbalanced pressure could be severe enough to explode a window. Silver was having a hard time accepting that was what his life had become.

 

“Now, Peter Ashe and his assistant, arriving for an inspection on Mister Silver studio, was just unfortunate enough to be caught on a fatal glass explosion. His assistant was lucky, as she had been thrown across the room and spared being killed by the forces of nature” He put his hands on his waist “How does that sound? I’d say believable, wouldn’t you say?”

 

Silver, Billy and Gates all looked from one to the other. Billy snorted. That did not sound believable at all.

 

“How the hell did you came up with that?” Billy asked.

 

Jack rolled his eyes, completely impatient with Billy’s wide-eyed wonder. Anne smirked.

 

“Listen,” Jack said, looking Billy in the eye “When I came here, I had nothing but my name and my wits. That’s how I survive. This will work, trust me.”

 

Gates huffed in disbelief but one look from Max was enough to tell anyone she was backing Jack up, and Max always played to win. That meant she believed Jack would be able to pull his insane plan off.

 

Jack clapped twice; satisfied people seemed to have agreed with him. Max nodded once and turned to the door to check where the police was. They had just arrived at the 17th floor.

 

Silver got up, crutch firmly held under his arm. He went outside Billy’s studio, crossed the corridor and stopped at the entrance of his place. He saw the bloodstain where Ashe was, right beside his bed. He turned to the other side and saw the counter Miranda had hit her head. He felt nauseated and rushed to Billy’s toilet.  

 

___***___

 

To Silver’s astonishment and to Jack’s satisfaction, the wind pressure story worked. Not only that, but one of the policeman had seen once a glass door explode exactly because of what Jack had described, which only corroborated what both Silver and Billy had managed to babble.

 

Silver was in complete shock.

 

Max watched the entire procedure with interested eyes, making herself available for whatever the police asked. She promptly told them the building had no responsibility over the studio and whatever improvements or changes it suffered was under Mr. Ashe’s consent and supervision, which conveniently excluded the building from the complex process of investigation.

 

Max was not a person Silver ever wanted to cross.

 

___***___

 

It took Silver a day, in which he spent at Billy’s, but he did go visit Miranda. She had also been admitted at London Bridge Hospital, and Silver could only laugh bitterly. Miranda and Flint had been separated for ten years only to be reunited under the same place without being able to communicate with each other. There was a reason Silver never believed in happy endings. He had given up trying to make sense of life long ago.

 

The receptionist gave him a visitor’s badge and directed him to a room on the third floor, but she told him Miranda Barlow was not awake, in fact, she had been in an induced coma since she arrived. Silver thanked her and went to find Miranda.

 

The 307 room was not locked. He knocked out of politeness but he did not think anyone would be there. However, seated at a plastic chair near the bed, holding one of Miranda’s hand was a young woman with long dark hair in a half up hairdo. The woman turned to Silver when he entered. Her eyes were brown and very red from crying.

 

“Who are you?” she asked in a wet voice eyes narrowing in suspicion.

 

Silver raised one of his hands up.

 

“I’m a friend.” He whispered “Miranda was visiting me when-” he moved his hands trying to convey the entire situation and, when nothing came to his mind, he continued, “ _it_ happened.”

 

The woman blinked.

 

“Oh.” She turned back to Miranda, kissing her hand and putting it back at the bed “You are John Silver. Miranda told me about you.”

 

Silver went to the other side of the bed, studying Miranda’s unmoving body. Her head had been shaved; the gold hair was all gone. She looked tired and older than her forty-some years. She looked as if she had given up.

 

Silver blinked when he felt tears gathering at his eyes again. He didn’t want to cry anymore.

 

“How- how’s she doing?” he whispered.

 

The woman shrugged.

 

“As well as we can expect, I suppose.” She smiled sadly, “The doctors expect to awake her tomorrow. Everything going according to plan, I mean.” She dried her eyes. “God, I hope she recovers.”

 

Silver went to the woman, putting his hand on her shoulder, offering her whatever hope he had. He didn’t have much, but this young woman seemed devastated.

 

“Are you her friend?” Silver asked.

 

The woman laughed wetly.

 

“I’m Peter’s daughter.” She said, making Silver’s blood run cold. “My name is Abigail. Miranda was the closest thing I had to a mother.”

 

Slowly, Silver took his hands from her. He did not want to have anything to do with the Ashe family. In fact, he did not want _Miranda_ to have anything to do with them as well.

 

Abigail seemed to have realized the change in Silver, because she turned her brown eyes to him, desperation and sadness clear on them, and said:

 

“Miranda needs support. Since coming to live with us, she didn’t have anyone.” She shook her head and looked back down “She told me she was going to visit Thomas’ studio. My father had no right to try and stop her.” Her voice became hard at the end, as if there was no love between daughter and father.

 

Silver frowned. That was strange.

 

“You… know your father died, right?” Silver asked in an unsure voice. He was not the best at comforting people. He could charm and trick people with no problem, but he was terrible at genuine feelings.

 

To his surprise, Abigail snorted.

 

“I know.”

 

 _That’s different._ Silver thought. It seemed no one really liked Peter Ashe.

 

“And are you not… sad? He was your father.”

 

Abigail rolled her eyes.

 

“Are you asking me if my father loved me?” She shook her head “Well, I think I should content myself with the fact that if I had been kidnapped, my father would have paid the ransom.” She took Miranda’s hand again “That’s more than most people could say, right?”

 

 _I have no idea. I have never been in a situation like this._ Silver thought. He shrugged instead, went to the other side and dragged the chair to sit beside Abigail.

 

“Do you think she will make it?”

 

Abigail closed and opened her eyes.

 

“Miranda is strong. She is one of the strongest people I know.” She smiled, eyes focused on the window “She overcame so much: the loss of her husband, faking her death, my father, and now, three risk surgeries.” She caressed Miranda’s baldhead “I hope she lets her hair grow again. She has beautiful hair. I have mine like this since I was a child because of her.” She blinked and tears fell from her eyes “I wanted to be just like her when I grew up: smart, strong, and beautiful.” She kissed Miranda’s hand again, and told her in a gentle voice: “Come back to us.”

 

Miranda’s eyes remained closed. Silver stayed for an hour and a half, sometimes talking to Abigail, sometimes lost in thought. Until, finally, he gathered the courage to stand and go in search of the person he wanted the most to visit.

 

He went back to the reception and asked about James Mcgrawl. The receptionist searched the name and came up with nothing. He then, asked her to look up James Flint. Again, no name came up. Feeling desolated, Silver tried one last name. He asked her to search for James Barlow and indeed, there was one on the 7th floor, but unfortunately, visitation was prohibited unless with previous authorization.

 

Silver felt angry. Of course he was not going to be allowed to see Flint. Of course Miranda took measures to protect him. But he had been living with Flint for more than a month! He and Flint had been partners, he had been happy in there. And now, not only Flint would not want to talk to him again, he would not even be able to see his face.

 

He shook his head, bitterness coloring his thoughts. He should have known.

 

Suddenly, Abigail stepped close to him; she gave the receptionist a sweet smile, which was immediately returned.

 

“He can visit mister Flint, Claudia. He is friends with Miranda and I answer for her while she is sleeping.” She told the receptionist.

 

Silver turned to Abigail stunned. She shrugged and smiled.

 

“I know about Flint and Miranda and I know Miranda told you as well.” She looked down “I just want Miranda to smile.”

 

Silver was speechless. This little woman was nothing like her father. She was compassionate and sweet and all she wanted was for her mother figure to live happily. That’s… that’s was so different than what Silver was expecting. He nodded to her, giving her a small smile, which was the only thing he was able to do.

 

He turned and went to find room 705.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Silver stopped at the 705 door, hand tight on his crutch. He took a deep breath and touched the door handle. He stopped and stayed there for a few seconds. He laughed and let it go. He took a step back, walked the length of the corridor twice and stopped again at the door, staring at it.

 

_Jesus Christ, just open it._ , he told himself. He touched the handle.

 

He let the handle go.

 

_You are pathetic._

 

The leaned over, touched his head to the door and closed his eyes. It would take so little to open it and yet, he seemed incapable to do. Flint was on the other side. Flint had been in the same city as him, breathing the same air he did. Flint would never forgive him for withholding this information from him.

 

“I’m sorry, but are you ok?” A voice asked from behind him, making him jump and turn around.

 

A woman dressed as a nurse pushing a trolled filled with medicines was looking at him, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Silver gave her a tentative smile que knew was less on the side of saneness and more on the sadness side.

 

“Y-yeah. I mean” he shrugged and tried to come up with a reasonable answer for him standing like a lunatic in the middle of the corridor “my friend is in there and it has been ages since I saw him.” Was what he came up with.

 

The nurse did not drop the suspicious look.

 

“That’s mister Barlow room. No one comes visit except Mrs. Barlow and Miss Abigail.”

 

Silver kept his face stolid with an effort. Knowing Flint’s body had also been almost as alone as his spirit broke his heart. He gulped and said:

 

“Yeah, I-I just recently found out he was here. I thought he was dead.”

 

The nurse blinked and, like magic, the suspicion disappeared, only to be replaced with sorrow.

 

“Oh.” she smiled sadly “I’m sorry, dear, but mister Barlow is in a coma for ten years. It does not seem like he is going to wake up.”

 

Silver tried smile back. It was becoming more and more difficult to do so.

 

“I wanted to see him anyway.”

 

The nurse nodded and, leaving the trolley in the corridor, went to Silver and opened the door Silver was having such difficulties with. She stepped aside and let Silver in. Silver gulped and took one look at the part of the bed he could see from the outside. It was just the end and all Silver could see was what appeared to be legs covered by a sheet.

 

_Go on, Silver._

 

He stepped inside.

 

It was a nice room, with a big window, two chairs and a couch. It had a mini-bar and a bedside table with two pictures on it that Silver was too far away to see. Silver stared at the window for a few seconds, gathering courage to step closer to the bed.

 

He inhaled deeply and finally, allowed his eyes to stop at the bed. It was a surprisingly unremarkable furniture, like those spread all over the hospital. The person laying on it, though, was anything but. He moved closer and stopped beside the bed, eyes looking down at the man with closed eyes.

 

Flint had red hair. For some reason, Silver had never thought Flint would have red hair. Flint had freckles. His face and arms were covered in them. He probably had freckles everywhere. Flint was corporal.

 

Silver’s eyes filled with tears and this time, he allowed them to fall freely. His ghost, his amazing and terrifying ghost was alive. He was breathing and in the same room as Silver. Silver took Flint’s hand in one of his and almost let it drop back on the bed. He could _touch_ Flint. He could feel his pulse, just like he did with Miranda, and it was there and it was strong.

 

Silver squeezed Flint’s hand just because he could. He raised Flint’s arm and could see all the freckles in it. Flint, looked pale and washed out, but Silver could imagine what he looked like before everything happened. It was a surprise, because Silver had never really thought about Flint’s appearance, but Flint was a very handsome man.

 

Silver put the hand back down and walked around the bed, reaching the bedside table and the portraits in it. It was easy to identify Flint, being the one person with red hair on the pictures. Silver was right, ten years ago, when Flint was alive and happy, he had been handsome. Silver smiled softly and took one portrait of the table to look at it closer. It had Flint hugging Miranda, both with small happy grins on their faces. Flint had his red hair in a ponytail, deep green eyes staring at the camera in defiance, his freckles almost obscured by his tanned skin. Flint was beautiful.

 

Silver sobbed and dried his eyes. He immediately felt more tears on them. He put the portrait down and got the other one. Thomas, Flint and Miranda were staring ate the camera. Flint was in the middle, Miranda on his right and Thomas on his left. Silver’s eyes immediately went to Flint, he had shorter hair in it, in a half up, half down stile, much like Abigail had. Silver could only think Flint look lovelier. His thumb caressed Flint’s face, full of life and so happy; surrounded by the ones he loved.

 

His eyes moved to the Miranda in the picture, who was wearing a green shirt the exact color of Flint’s eyes. Her hair was long and brown and she was smiling widely. She looked like royalty, full of grace and power. Silver sobbed again remembering Miranda was currently four floors down in a bed similar to this one. Life was never fair.

 

Finally, his eyes found Thomas. The man had a small satisfied smirk and his eyes were looking at Flint and Miranda, ignoring everything else around them. Thomas, like Miranda, looked like royalty. He was dressed sharply and he had the air of someone that did not have time for uninteresting people. His sole focus were the other two people in the portrait. Silver could only imagine what having someone as Thomas on his life could feel like.

 

The closed his eyes and let himself imagine what would it be like to be in a three-way relationship with such remarkable people. Miranda, who was witty and clever; Thomas, who was intelligent and very well versed in politics and Flint who felt so strong about everything and was larger than life. How loved they must have felt surrounded by joy and contentment.

 

_Don’t do that. Don’t dream about what you could never have. You will only get hurt._ He thought to himself. _Why do you insist in getting hurt, Silver?_

 

Silver put the portrait down again and grabbed a chair. He dropped his weight on it, crutch leaning on its side, and looked at Flint, who had been in a coma for ten years, in that bed. He felt tired.

 

“You keep surprising me.” Silver confessed to Flint’s body “How would I have guessed you were alive? How would anyone?”

 

The body kept silent. Silver dropped his head.

 

“I’m sorry I did not tell you right away.” He whispered to the floor, unable to even look at Flint “I’m sorry I lied.” He laughed “I lied by omission, yes, but I did lie.” What hurt the most was that Silver knew he was going to lie to Flint since the beginning of their partnership. He knew himself and knew his selfish nature. Silver would have done what was necessary to keep living the life he felt was his.

 

_Not anymore_. Silver thought. _I don’t want to do this anymore_. _I don’t want to keep hurting everyone._

 

Silver raised his head back.

 

“How would I know I was going to _enjoy_ living with you?” Silver asked desolated “That I was going to enjoy being _friends_ with that people at the building?” he gasped “That’s- that’s so new to me. Never before I felt like this” he dried his eyes “I mean, Billy offered to let me live with him, for fuck’s sake, what the hell. Billy is worried about me, when did people worry about me?”

 

Silver got up and took three turns around the bedroom, trying and failing to calm his erratic breathing.

 

“You are a pain in the ass, that’s what you are.” He told the bed “What the fuck were you doing guarding an empty place? Why the fuck did you insist on being the hero?” he asked in a louder voice.

 

He stopped at the other side of the bed and took a deep breath.

 

“God, I wish I felt nothing for you. I wish I could discard you just like I did everyone else in my life. You didn’t have to have been on this bed! You could have been with Miranda and I-” he sobbed “I would still be alone and not on this fucking mess.”

 

The thing was Silver did not want to be alone. He never enjoyed it. Silver felt safe and happier when he was surrounded by people. The problem was that never before Silver had felt the need to stay at one place. He would make connections and gather what he could from the ones surrounding him and then he would leave. People tended to tire him as soon as he figured out how they worked.

 

With Flint and the people on the building, though, Silver felt invigorating. He looked forward to meet the guys at the bar; he really was interested in knowing if Logan will marry by the end of the year; he wanted to help Billy paint his living room; he wanted Anne, Jack and Max to live a happy and long life, for God’s sake. Silver could hardly recognize himself. He was not the same person who arrived at that building thinking only of himself and he had no idea how that happened.

 

“You had no right to make me care for you.” He said, eyes full of tears and heart breaking “I didn’t want this.” he lied boldly to the body.

 

Silver went to the mini bar, got a water bottle from it and drank some.

 

“And what am I to do now, Flint? How do we move on?” he asked softly going back to the chair. “God, you must hate me and I don’t blame you. I am a very likeable person, but only until the second people realize I am a terrible person.”

 

There were very few moments on his life Silver wanted to be somebody else. He was used to want a different life, with more money and better opportunities; he was after all a broken dishwasher living on a haunted place. However, he always imagined himself exactly as he was in a better place. That day, looking at Flint’s pale body and tragic life, he wished with all his being he could have been somebody better. Somebody who could be with Flint, who Flint could accept as his partner and maybe something more; someone like Thomas or Miranda.

 

_Don’t delude yourself. You could never be half the people they were. The best you can be is an opportunist._

 

How terrible it was to know himself so well.

 

 “Let me tell you now that I will find a way to bring you back even if you never talk to me again.” Silver said, wishing with all his being he didn’t break his promise.

 

He laughed bitterly.

 

“God Damnit all to hell, I saw you kill someone in front of me and all I can think about is ‘good riddance’! I keep remembering how amazing you are and how powerful you can be and how terrible at leaving the fucking cabinets in peace you are! You spent an entire night waxing poetry about Malala!” and the tears would not stop he kept drying them and they kept coming, as stubborn as his attachment to Flint “How did you make me like you? I’m not even interested in social justice!”

 

He breathed deeply, frustrated with the situation and seeing no way out for him. He stared at Flint’s body, closed his eyes and counted to ten. He opened them again and leaned closer.

 

“Our partnership is not finished. You and I will see this through and I will do everything in my power to wake you again.” He promised Flint.

 

Silver spent the night at the hospital, guarding Flint’s body and exchanging messages with Madi, Billy and Abigail, of all people.

 

In the morning, feeling more tired than when he arrived, Silver went back to the building. He arrived at his floor and grabbed his handle to enter his place. The entire door shock in angriness. Sighing, Silver let the handle go and went to Billy’s. It seemed Flint did not want to talk to him yet.

 

It did not matter, Silver had a promise to fulfill.


	12. chapter 12

Silver woke up, got dressed, had breakfast, said bye to Billy who was still on his bed and stepped outside Billy’s place. He crossed the corridor and tried opening the door to his studio. Nothing happened. He sighed and tried again with the same result.

 

“You know you will have to allow me inside, right? My things are there.” The door remained locked. Silver rolled his eyes “See in at night, then. I’m going to the library, so you should be expecting a book when I arrive back.”

 

He went down and started walking to his work. When he was about to enter the tube, his mobile pinned. It was Abigail.

 

_They will try to wake Miranda today._ It read. _I’ll let you know how things go._

 

Silver wrote _OK_ back and continued his day.

 

After work, when he was arriving at the library, he got another message from Abigail.

 

_She is awake! I’m so happy. Thank you for all your support. =)_

 

Silver snorted, thought bitterly he really did not do anything for anyone to be grateful and replied: _I’m glad things went well_ , because he was. He put the mobile on his pocket again and entered the library, heading to the table Madi usually seated.

 

Madi was there. She was wearing her hair up in a bun, making her face and neck seem longer. Her eyes shined happily when she saw him. Silver felt the pressure of the last days lighten a little. Madi’s presence could always calm him.

 

“So, how is everything in the death studio?” she asked him as soon as he sat down.

 

Silver raised his eyebrows.

 

“You heard about what happened?”

 

Madi snorted.

 

“Yes, me and everyone else. It’s on every news. No one would shut up about the death by air pressure.”

 

Silver hid his face on his hands.

 

“Oh, god.” He moaned hearing Madi laugh at him “It’s a nightmare. My roommate won’t let me inside anymore.”

 

Madi didn’t reply. Silver uncovered his face and looked at her. She was studying him.

 

“There was no mention of two people living in your studio.” She said seriously.

 

_Uh uh_ , Silver thought. The last thing he wanted was to explain the poltergeist to Madi.

 

“You think I’m lying?” he asked her to buy sometime.

 

Madi looked at him as if judging his metal capacity.

 

“I think there is enough evidence that something strange is going on in your place.” She said back.

 

Silver laughed. Madi was amazing. He loved that Madi seemed to never be surprised with him. She sure enjoyed his company but, surprise, surprise; she enjoyed even the shadiest parts of Silver, those he always tried to camouflage.

 

“Yeah, there is something strange going on in there.” Silver said with a shrug.

 

Madi nodded, as if she was already expecting this.

 

“Since Alfred Hamilton died in there I knew there was something wrong.”

 

Silver sighed.

 

“There is a poltergeist living in that studio.” He said in one go, waiting for Madi to snort and call him crazy.

 

Madi, though, nodded again, completely unfazed by Silver’s revelation.

 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t expect exactly that, but it makes sense. “She told him “Is it Thomas?”

 

Silver frowned. He was beginning to think he was in a parallel universe, where intelligent and intriguing people talked to him and believed in every word he said. It made no sense to him why people would treat him as if he was an honorable person.

 

“You believe there is an actual an angry ghost in that studio?” he asked her just to be sure.

 

Madi shrugged.

 

“Well, it would make sense, wouldn’t it? Thomas was dragged from the place he shared with his loved wife by a crazy father. Months later, the same father committed suicide inside the studio. It seemed someone wanted revenge for their suffering, if you know what I mean.” She shared a conspirational look with Silver “Also, you appearing out of nowhere asking questions about suspicious deaths ten years ago was kinda leading.”

 

Silver blinked and blinked again. He thought of Flint, angry and frustrated he was not able to save Thomas nor Miranda.

 

“It’s not Thomas.” He said. “It’s… it’s a friend of theirs. His name is Flint.”

 

Madi frowned.

 

“I’ve never heard of him.”

 

“You wouldn’t. They took precautions to not put Flint’s name on the news. Also, Alfred Hamilton probably hated him.”

 

Madi took Silver’s hand on one of hers.

 

“And how is sharing a studio with an angry ghost?”

 

Silver left out a startled laugh.

 

“Surprisingly good.” He smiled “Flint’s a nerd, really. He really likes your recommendations, by the way.”

 

Madi rolled her eyes.

 

“Tell me how he is like.”

 

And that’s how Silver spent a few hours talking with Madi, describing Flint and his temper and how he found himself sharing a studio with a supernatural being. He told her how Flint could be difficult and how he could be amazing. He described Flint’s and his relationship as a partnership. He told her he did not tell Flint everything he discovered and now Flint was mad at him and he did not know what to do.

 

Madi had no answer to Silver. She herself had never encountered a poltergeist, so her experience were limited on that area. What she could offer, though, was good reading material. A peace offering Silver could use to open the conversation.

 

“What do you thing he would like to read?” Madi asked.

 

Silver shrugged.

 

“Something intriguing. Something with a happy ending, for once.”

 

Madi studied Silver, eyes narrowed in thought. She nodded to herself and got up.

 

“I have one.”

 

Silver smiled at her, standing up as well and following her through the corridors.

 

“You always have.”

 

She stopped at the Edwardian novels shelf and took a book out. She showed the book to Silver: _Think of England_ by K. J. Charles.

 

“I think he will like it: adventure, mystery, discussions about anti-Semitism and a happy ending.” She told Silver with a small grin on her face. As if she knew something Silver did not, which was usually de case. Madi was crazy intelligent.

 

He took the book and put it on his bag. It took him half an hour to get to his building because Silver was walking slower than usual, thinking about everything he wanted to tell Flint. He thought about Flint’s body, his freckles and all Flint’s missed opportunities. Like it had been doing in the last days, his heart tripped and his eyes watered. Flint caused as much havoc inside Silver as he did in their studio.

 

He stopped at the 1715 door and tried to open it again. Nothing happened. He sighed and leaned his head on it.

 

“Fuck you.” He whispered looking down “Can we try and speak like normal people?” he asked and immediately felt like laughing because if there was one thing they were not was _normal_.

 

The door remained closed. He left the book at Flint’s door.

 

___***___

 

The rest of the week was much the same. Silver would try and enter his studio, Flint would not allow him, he would go back to Billy’s and think about his life choices. This is how Billy found him on Thursday; seated at the couch, eyes staring at the wall.

 

Billy sighed and put a plate filled with food in front of Silver.

 

“I know you didn’t eat yesterday when you arrived. And I know you did not have breakfast this morning nor did you have lunch.” Billy told him. “I wished you wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Flint's not granting me access as a fuck you to prove that power's in his hands.” Silver said still staring at nothing.

 

Billy pushed the plate closer to Silver.

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

Silver shook his head.

 

“And I don't like how it looks, me having no place to live and taking full advantage of your hospitality.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

Silver moved his stare from the wall to Billy’s concerned eyes. Billy was still an enigma to Silver. Billy genuinely liked him, cared about him since the first day. Billy was big and had strong arms and shaved hair and he had everything to look like an aggressive person, but instead, Billy was one of the most lovely people Silver knew. Well, except for his hate for Flint, which Silver suspected came from Flint almost killing Gates.

 

“The people on this building trust you to be able to stand up to that poltergeist when the time comes. You are actually the only one that could, you know that.” Billy continued “And you can't do that if you don't have your strength.”

 

Silver snorted, because Billy did not get it. No one got it.

 

“That has been the problem all along.” Silver told Billy. “That's the thing Gates never understood and a thing you can never understand.” He closed and opened his eyes “You cannot decide to enter a partnership with a being like that and then pick and choose when you change the rules.” He shook his head “I did that on the beginning and I wouldn’t have done it if I had known what was coming.”

 

Silver saw Billy studying him, he saw his friend evaluating his sanity just like Madi did. What was it with everyone these days? Silver was sane. Silver knew what was happening.

 

“I'm clearheaded, Billy.” Silver told him to just put everyone on the same page.

 

“You need to eat.” Billy tried again, as if Silver had not said anything.

 

Silver snorted.

 

“Last month I was certain he turned himself inside out over the idea that anyone in this building would see him as the villain. Well, now he decided he’s the greatest villain he can be.” He looked at Billy again “This is torture for him.”

 

And it was torture for Silver as well. Because Silver knew what was going on Flint’s mind. Flint found Miranda only to almost loose her again. He found out he was alive and found out the person who were supposed to be his partner omitted information from him. Flint had every right to play the angry poltergeist everyone kept accusing him of being.

 

Silver’s only consolation was that the books he left outside the door kept disappearing the next morning, which meat Flint was reading them. Madi, bless her, was helping him with the book selection. Not even one had been returned yet.

 

___***___

 

On Friday, Silver’s mobile pinned in the middle of his work.

 

_I’m going to the studio today_ , Miranda’s message said, _the investigation team need to enter it and the door is stuck._

 

Silver was in the middle of replying _Please, don’t do it. Flint’s is not letting anyone go inside. This is dangerous_., when the mobile pinned again.

 

_Also, I want to talk with James._

 

Silver almost let the mobile drop from his hands.

 

_He is not allowing anyone inside._ Silver wrote back.

 

_Oh, please. He will allow me._ Miranda said back. Silver could imagine her saying it. As if the thought of Flint not doing something Miranda asked did not even crossed her mind. _I’ll be there in fifteen minutes._

 

Silver’s heart stopped. Miranda was going inside that studio by herself. She was going to talk with a crazed Flint.

 

He shouted to Randall he needed to leave because of an emergency in the family. Randall only rolled his eyes, telling Silver he did not have any family.

 

“Randall, please, I need to go!” Silver tried again.

 

Randall, who always tried to appear tougher than he was, told Silver to clean all the dishes on the sink and then go. Silver thanked him profoundly, cleaned everything and rushed home. It took him half an hour.

 

On the 17th floor, he found Billy on the corridor, talking with Abigail, his big blue eyes looking at her as if he had never seen anything like the small woman in from of him. Silver could relate. Since meeting her, Abigail had been a box of surprises, always throwing Silver curve balls. He imagined Miranda could be blamed for that personality trace.

 

Miranda, though, was not on the corridor. Silver looked at Billy and then at the studio, eyes wide.

 

“Did she go inside?” Silver asked in a mix of envy and worry.

 

“She opened the door and entered.” Abigail answered easily while Billy was still opening his month “Frankly, I don’t see what the fuss is about.”

 

Silver rushed to the door and tried opening it again. Nothing happened. Frustration made him see red. He kicked the door viciously.

 

“God damn it all to hell!! Open this fucking door, Flint!” he shouted, startling both Billy and Abigail.

 

His mobile pinned.

 

_I’m inside. Don’t do that. Let me talk to him._ Miranda’s message said.

 

Frustrated and envious, Silver turned around and entered Billy’s place, closing the door behind him. He pressed his hands over his eyes, trying to stop the tears. Flint has his emotions on a roller coaster.

 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!!” he said “Get a fucking grip, Silver!”

 

He went to the kitchen and got some water. He took his mobile out and send a message to Madi.

 

_Please,_ he wrote _can you distract me?_

 

_You bet I can!_ Madi replied immediately. _Have I ever told you about my stance on the discussion regarding the necessity of having women on any company’s board of directors?_

 

Silver laughed wetly when he read the message. Madi was amazing.

 

_You did not. Please, enlighten me._

 

Silver spend forty five minutes with Madi, allowing her to talk and discuss about gender inequality at the work place. Madi was amazing and smart, she could hold the conversation even when Silver got distracted. Flint and Madi would get along like a house on fire.  

 

Then, he heard a knock, reminding him he had locked Billy, the place’s owner outside. He opened the door and found Miranda on the other side. Neither Billy nor Abigail were on sight. Miranda smiled sadly at Silver, brown eyes filled with sympathy.

 

“May I can in?”

 

Silver stepped aside and Miranda entered. Her eyes roamed over Billy’s place and Silver’s mess of sheets and pillows on the couch. She turned back to him.

 

“You need to go talk with him.” She told him as if Silver had not been trying to do just that for the last week.

 

He raised his arms in irritation. He had no idea what people wanted from him.

 

“This might come as a surprise to you, Miranda, but Flint did not allow me to enter that fucking studio.” He told her with more malice than he wanted; his control was slipping “Flint does not want me there. Apparently, he wants you.” and how Silver tried to not let the hurt show in his voice, but he suspected he was not successful.

 

Miranda crossed her arms and leaned her head to the side, not even a little bit intimidated with Silver’s rampant.

 

“James is as stubborn now as he was ten years ago.” Miranda told him in a quiet voice “Talk to him. He will allow you to enter.” She smiled “I made him promise, actually” she seemed very pleased with herself.

 

Silver blinked.

 

“You made him promise he would allow me inside?” and for some reason, the idea of Miranda extracting a promise from Flint was more amusing than irritating.

 

Miranda’s smile became fond and he eyes became distant.

 

“I remember how Flint was ten years ago. I know how he behaves when he is infatuated.”

 

And just like that, the amusement was replaced with sadness.

 

_Oh_ , Silver thought. _Right, Flint had Miranda now._ Silver looked down.

 

“I just need to get my things.” He told her as if she deserved any explanation for why Silver wanted to go back to a studio that should have been hers.

 

Miranda snorted.

 

“What you need is to talk with that stubborn spirit over there and explain what was going through your head when you lied to him. Also” She got closer to Silver and raised his face, making him look at her “Thank you, by the way. James loves books. I saw the pile you kept sending him. He was collecting them just like a dragon would his hoard.”

 

Silver huffed and shrugged, unused to people thanking him.

 

“He seemed happier when he could read, that’s all.”

 

Miranda rolled her eyes.

 

“Right. That’s all.” She kissed his check “Go talk to him.”

 


	13. chapter 13

The next day, Silver woke up, ate whatever Billy put in front of him, called Randall and begged him to give him a day off and proceed to freak out on Billy’s living room. Billy, leaning on the kitchen door, was watching him with concerned eyes while Silver took his fifth turn around the table.

 

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Billy asked.

 

Silver snorted.

 

“Are you kidding me? It was you who told me I was the only one that could face Flint! Miranda made the ghost _promise_ to see me!!”

 

Billy rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, that is exactly why I tell you you don’t have to do this. I told you that before I saw Miss Barlow simply open and enter the haunted studio!” he got closer to Silver “Silver, listen to me, that ghost is not a good person. It’s selfish and we cannot thrust it. Leave this nightmare to someone who actually wants to deal with this catastrophe.”

 

Silver’s first impulse was to answer _I want to deal with the fucking catastrophe!_ , but he manage to control himself. Instead, he shook his head, taking a step back from Billy.

 

“I need to talk to him, Billy. This situation can be solved. He can wake up again. I know that.”

 

Billy shook his head in denial, not bothering to hear what Silver had to say. It was no use. Billy would never see Flint on the same light Silver saw. Flint tried to kill one of Billy’s best friends. Billy had no time for Flint’s drama.

 

Silver, on the other hand was very invested in Flint’s situation.

 

“Let me at least find you a plan B.” Billy tried again. “You going there is like you going into a shark tank. He will eat you alive.”

 

Silver snorted. Billy was being overly dramatic.

 

“He is a poltergeist, Billy, not a cannibal.”

 

Billy frowned.

 

 “Don’t joke about that. That is your life. Everyone who Flint had any involvement with had their life on risk.”

 

To that, Silver had no answer, because it was true. He gave Billy a helpless smile.

 

“Just… just wish me luck.”

 

“I’ll think of a plan B instead.” Billy replied back, very resolute on his new task.

 

Shaking his head, Silver got out of Billy’s place, crossed the corridor and stopped at the 1715 door.

 

“You better let me in, ghost.” He whispered to the door.

 

The door opened without Silver even touching the handle. He stepped inside and the door immediately closed back again.

 

“MY NAME’S FLINT.” Flint said, making Silver smile softly. At least he could still tease Flint.

 

Silver’s eyes roamed over the studio. He was expecting to find everything destroyed and truth be told there were some glasses shattered on the floor and the bathroom mirror had never been replaced. There were cracks on the walls and one lonely cabinet door was loose. The bed, though, was immaculate. It was made; Flint had mad made the bed. Right by the window, where the sunlight could reach, there was a small pile of books, carefully arranged and with no crumpled pages.

 

Silver’s heart grew three sizes.

 

Flint did not say anything else. It seemed as if he was waiting for Silver to speak his mind. Silver gulped and started.

 

“I know I lied to you.”

 

The loose cabinet shook a bit. Silver could not help smiling at Flint. He knew Flint could harm him. He saw Flint killing Peter Ashe, after all. Even so, he smiled. Silver was beginning to think he was helpless against Flint.

 

Sliver took a deep breath and said:

 

“I knew I was going to omit the truth from you since I found out Miranda was alive. I didn’t want you to know about her.”

 

The cabinet kept shaking but it was nothing strong. Flint was controlling himself.

 

“WHY?” Flint asked in a tired voice. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?”

 

That was a good question. One Silver did not have a clear answer to. He had facts to rely on that could give himself an idea of why he did what he did: he was selfish; he wanted to spend time with Flint; Miranda was amazing and Silver was a rotten amputee with an old crutch.

 

Silver shrugged, trying to find words to explain himself.

 

“Because I’m an opportunist,” he said, falling back on his default answer. Silver was indeed an opportunist, but that was by far not the reason why Silver did what he did.

 

Flint stayed silent again, no doubt thinking about Silver. Silver imagined what Flint’s body would be doing if his ghost could use it. He imagined his beautiful green eyes piercing Silver on the spot. His body shuddered.

 

“I saw your body.” Silver said “I know where you are.” He looked up. “You… you have red hair. That was a surprise.”

 

The loose cabinet door banged against the cabinet.

 

“WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?” Flint’s voice was unsure, as if Flint could not understand Silver at all.

 

To that, Silver had an answer. The moment he stepped inside the studio, he knew he was there to give Flint back his autonomy.

 

“So you can decide: to fight me, maybe kill me, and figure out a way of waking up by yourself.” he laughed bitterly “Or acknowledge the fact that you and I would be a hell of a lot better off as partners than as rivals.”

 

Flint snorted and the entire studio shook.

 

“AND YOU CONCEIVED THIS OMISSION SINCE THE BEGINNING?”

 

Silver looked up, unflinching.

 

“Yes.”

 

The cabinet door stopped shaking.

 

“AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH YOUR SHARE OF THE MONEY I OWE YOU?” Flint asked, surprising Silver completely with the question. “YOU ARE ENTITLED TO IT. YOU FOUND MIRANDA, AFTER ALL.”

 

One and a half million dollars. Silver could not care less about the money. His eyes filled with tears again. It seemed they would never be dry anymore.

 

“I don’t want it.” He heard himself saying, voice and heart breaking. He was tired as well. He did not want to keep this game with Flint.

 

The lights blinked two times. There was a buzzing sound that started and abruptly stopped.

 

“WHY DON’T YOU WANT IT, ANYMORE?”

 

Silver dried his eyes.

 

“Because I saw no way to hold it and still remain on this building with you.” Silver went to his bed and sat on it, elbows leaning on his knees. “And without you or the people in here, I might as well be an invalid.”

 

It was the first time Silver put into words what his greatest fear was; him always being viewed as half a man, with nothing to contribute and nothing to be remembered for. He wanted Flint to see him as more; as someone worth being with.

 

“Are you going to say nothing?” Silver asked in a whisper, still looking down.

 

Silver heard Flint inhaling and stopping and then inhaling again.

 

“I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU AS AN INVALID.” Flint finally said “AS A SMARTASS, YES. AS SOMEONE TO BE CATIOUS WITH, YES. BUT AN INVALID? NO.”

 

Silver left out a surprised sob. It was a relief to know Flint did not consider him less of a person. In fact, Flint considering him a smartass was almost a compliment.

 

“That’s- that’s good to know.” Silver said looking up again.

 

Flint snorted.

 

“AND A LITTLE SHIT.” Flint added, making Silver laugh and fall on the bed, facing the ceiling.

 

They stayed silent for a while. Silver looking up with a small smile on his face. Flint not making anything bang or shake.

 

“Did you enjoy the books?” Silver asked.

 

“I DID. THANK YOU.”

 

Silver’s smile grew.

 

“No problem. Madi says hello, by the way.” Flint did not reply back “Are we ok?” Silver risked asking after a few seconds, because he could not contain himself and Flint was too important to loose.

 

The door locked by itself.

 

“WE ARE. AND YOU OWE ME A WEEK OF BOOK DISCUSSIONS.”

 

Silver laughed.

 

“Bring it on, ghost.”

 

Silver and Flint stayed inside the studio discussing books for more than three hours. During that time, Silver send a thank you message to Miranda and a reassuring message to Billy, who no doubt had already been planning Silver’s funeral. Flint, as always, had many comments regarding the books, and they usually matched Madi’s. Silver had a permanent grin through the entire discussion. He had missed spending time with Flint. He had missed his fast mind and radical views.

 

God, he wanted Flint awake.

 

“I’m going to find a way to wake you.” Silver suddenly said in the middle of Flint’s tirade regarding homophobes.

 

Flint stopped mid word.

 

“… I’VE BEEN HERE FOR MORE THAN TEN YEARS. I DON’T THINK ITS POSSIBLE.” Flint said slowly and cautiously, probably for silver’s sake. “IF IT WERE, I WOULD HAVE AWOKEN.”

 

Silver shrugged.

 

“Well, before, you didn’t have anything to fight for. You thought Miranda and Thomas were dead and you were alone.” He forced himself  to smile “Miranda is alive. You can be with her again.”

 

Flint did not reply immediately. The kitchen sink opened and closed twice.

 

“I DON’T WANT TO WAKE. MIRANDA HAS AN ENTIRE NEW LIFE AHEAD OF HER. I DON’T WANT TO INTERFERE.”

 

_What???_

 

Silver blinked.

 

“I’m sorry, what? Miranda loves you and you love her back. What the hell are you talking about? She has been waiting for you for ten years!!”

 

Flint huffed. The bed shook.

 

“SHE HAS BEEN _LIVING_ FOR TEN YEARS, SILVER. PEOPLE CHANGE. SHE AND I? WE ARE NOT THE SAME.” He stopped. Silver saw some of the books floating slowly and being opened, the pages being turned by nothing “I DON’T- I DON’T WANT TO IMPOSE. I’D RATHER STAY HERE AND FIGURE OUT A WAY TO KEEP ANYONE ELSE THAT HAS TIES WITH ALFRED HAMILTON OUT OF THE PARLIAMENT.”

 

_Jesus Christ_ , Silver thought. Every time he thought he had Flint figured out, the ghost made he do a double take. He did not even know where to start. Miranda did not love Flint? Flint did not love Miranda? Flint wanted to start a war against the extreme conservative party? Flint did not want to wake up?

 

“You can’t stop people from being elected.” Silver said still so very confused and answering at random one of the many threads that had been open to him by the frustrating ghost.

 

“WHY NOT?” Flint immediately replied.

 

Silver snorted. He had no idea how the conversation turned so sharply. A few minutes before, he was imagining what life would be like with a corporal Flint.

 

“Because-”

 

“I’M A POLTERGEIST, SILVER. I’M PRETTY SURE I CAN CAUSE HAVOC.”

 

_That’s not the point_ , Silver thought. _Fuck, that is so not the point!_

 

“I had imagined you would want to go back to a happy life.” Silver tried again to direct the conversation to a saner topic.

 

The books went back down, carefully put on their pile.

 

“I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING TO GO BACK TO.”

 

Something bitter filled Silver’s mouth. _Right_ , he thought, _of course he had nothing to go back to_. Just because Flint might not see Silver as an invalid but it did not mean Flint wanted to stay with Silver. Truth be told, if asked, Silver would not want to be with himself as well.

 

 

“Does Miranda know this?”

 

Flint sighed and Silver felt a cold air around his feet.

 

“SILVER, MIRANDA HAS HER OWN LIFE.”

 

“That was not my question.”

 

“SHE DOESN’T HAVE TO.” Flint answered “YOU, HOWEVER, AS YOU VERY ELONQUENTLY SAID, WORK WELL AS MY PARTNER. I CANNOT DO IT WITHOUT YOU. WILL YOU HELP ME TRY AND STOP ALFRED HAMILTON’S MACHINATIONS?”

 

Silver had just mend his relationship with Flint. They have been talking about books, he had been feeling light and happy. Silver did not want Flint to go back to a political life, full of danger and treachery. He suddenly found himself on the same impasse he always had with Madi.

 

He inhaled.

 

“Can I… Can I think about it?”

 

Flint snorted.

 

“SURE. I MEAN, IT’S NOT AS IF I COULD FORCE YOU.”

 

_But you could_ , Silver thought. _And you are not doing it._

 

He nodded and finally left the bed, reaching for the broom he had somewhere. Before he could start cleaning the shattered glasses around the house, Flint gathered all the shards and pulled them towards the entrance. The loose cabinet door went back to its place and Silver had the suspicious impression of hearing a screw being tightened; Flint was fixing the place with his supernatural powers. Flint was adorable.

 

The door unlocked.

 

“GO GET THE THINGS YOU HAVE AT BILLY’S AND BRING THEM BACK HERE.” Flint told Silver, entrance door opening.

 

Silver gave the ceiling a salute.

 

“Ai, Ai, captain!” and went outside.

 

Billy, with no surprise, was at home. Gates was beside him. They were both at the couch, and their eyes raised when Silver entered. Their concerned stares made Silver stop mid step.

 

“What?” Silver asked.

 

Billy got up and went to Silver.

 

“We have the plan B.”

 

Silver blinked twice.

 

“You have what?”

 

Gates joined them, eyes sad but determined. Silver’s heart, that had just began beating normally back, tripped. Silver took a step back.

 

“We have a plan to get rid of that ghost once and for all.” Gates said, making Silver’s world shake “In fact, when we thought about it, it was very simple, really,” Gates continued without measuring the impact his words were having on Silver. “He is not dead. That’s why he is still here. We should figure out a way to turn off the equipment. Flint should die.”

 

_Jesus Christ._

 

Silver took one, then two, then three steps backwards and left Billy’s studio. He crossed the corridor, his only thought was to be close to Flint and not let any harm come to him.

 

His mind made up his plan of action quicker than ever. He could not count on Billy to help him. He shook his head. He was about to launch a war against Alfred Hamilton’s legacy. Madi would be so mad at him that he decided to become a politically engaged person without telling her.

 

He fished his mobile from his pocket and send a message to Miranda.

 

_I need to speak with you and it’s urgent._

 

He entered his studio, looked up and said:

 

“I’m in. I can start your war whenever.”

 

 


	14. chapter 14

Silver spent the next three days divided between Flint, Miranda and Billy. Flint was more than happy to ask Silver lists and list of people who had had partnerships with Alfred Hamilton. They spent their nights discussing potential dangerous people and who, if faced with a sudden disappearance would cause more damage to the right wing party. Flint was surprisingly good in strategy. Silver was scared and impressed.

 

Billy time was on alternate afternoons, when Silver was not at the library either researching for Flint or talking with Madi. Billy was resolute on his plan to kill Flint, which put him and Silver at odds with each other. Silver more than once told him he was not going to follow Billy’s and Gate’s plan. Billy seemed to have taken it as a challenge. It was absolutely not one. Silver would not allow any harm to come to Flint. He wanted to wake him, for God’s sake.

 

Miranda though, had been out of town, solving all the bureaucracy around Peter Ashe’s death and assuring Abigail would receive everything she had the right to. Which meant Silver was reduced to shouting at his mobile more often than not and. Miranda would reply to him with her familiar calm voice, repeating over and over again she would be back at the end of the week and they could talk. She reminded him she had a life she needed to live as well. Not everything revolved around James .Silver instantly remembered Flint’s words telling him clearly Miranda had her own life as well.

 

Finally, on Thursday, Miranda agreed to meet Silver at the library. Silver could not wait to talk face to face with her again. By four in the afternoon, Miranda an Abigail arrived and met with Silver in the same room he had booked when he met Miranda for the first time. Abigail smiled warmly at Silver, kissed his cheek and went away. She did not take her eyes from the mobile.

 

Miranda watched her go, her head shaking in fake disapproval.

 

“Do you know to whom she’s been talking to?” Miranda asked seating at the table.

 

Silver shock his head.

 

“Should I?”

 

Miranda rolled her eyes impatiently, as if Silver was being deliberately obtuse.

 

“Your neighbor.” She answered.

 

A laugher escaped Silver.

 

“Billy is texting Abigail??”

 

“ _Abigail_ is texting Billy.” Miranda corrected him “There’s a difference”

 

Silver took a few seconds imagining the force of nature that was Abigail texting Billy, who was completely hopeless against any form of flirtation. Miranda shared a small smile with him, as if she knew exactly what Silver was thinking.

 

The moment, though, ended on a bitter note, because itbrough back the reason Silver called Miranda; Miranda, who was smart and amazing and for some reason, let Flint believe she did not love him. Silver looked down at the table, took a deep breath and said quietly:

 

“How could you do this to him? How could you abandon Flint?”

 

Miranda blinked and blinked again. She frowned in disapproval.

 

“I didn’t abandoned him. I’ve been with him for ten years, Silver. You’ll do well in remembering this.”

 

Silver shook his head in denial.

 

“What good does it do if you are not with him now? He loves you, Miranda.” Silver tried again.

 

The look Miranda shot him was baffling, as if Silver was very stupid. It made no sense.

 

“James has not been in love with me for a while and I-” she took a deep breath “I had to learn how to live without both him and Thomas. I have new objectives now; a new life. I have Abigail.” She dried the one tear that fell from her eye “People can fall out of love. That does not mean the affection is not there. Just that… it happens, Silver. This is the way life is.”

 

Silver shock his head again.

 

“No, I don’t believe you. Flint was looking for you! He was looking for you and Thomas!”

 

Miranda rolled her eyes at him again.

 

“Yes, and I would have done the same.” She replied “This does not have anything to do with the way we feel. We talked. I’ve changed. He’s changed. I will always love him, but we are not in love anymore.”

 

Silver stood up, unwilling to believe Miranda. This was not the ending he had envisioned for her and Flint.

 

“And what now? How do I wake him up? What do I do?”

 

Miranda stood up as well, enveloping Silver on her arms.

 

“We keep going, Silver, just like you did when you went to talk to him. You and him are friends, aren’t you? He trusts you doesn’t he?” she smiled gently. Silver did nothing. She shock her head desolated “You can’t see it, can you? You are not alone.”

 

Silver snorted and pushed Miranda away.

 

“That’s rich.” He said in frustration. “This is not true. I’ve been alone my entire life. I think of the two of us, I’m the more qualified to attest if my status quo has or had not changed.”

 

Miranda studied him for a few seconds and sat down again.

 

“Since you came into the picture everything started moving.” She smiled in apology “I’m usually a non-believer, but you… you made me believe we can pull this off.”

 

Silver snorted, his hands raising up in agitation.

 

“You can’t know that. I’m a terrible person to have faith in. Right now, Billy is with Gates, thinking of the best way to make Flint’s ghost disappear from the building! Flint is trying to instigate a war against the British parliament and you and I are discussing the merits of love.” Silver snorted “I mean, you kinda chose the wrong person, Miranda, you have to admit that.”

 

Miranda blinked, thought for a few seconds and then smiled.

 

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll ask Abigail to stop Billy.”

 

Silver sat back down.

 

“That does not make me feel better.”

 

A knock on the door made both Silver and Miranda look up. Madi was on the other side of the glass door. Silver mentioned for her to get in. Madi smiled and obliged.

 

“You wanted to talk to me?” Madi asked.

 

“Madi, Miranda. Miranda, Madi.” Silver said, introducing the two women.

 

Miranda’s eyes ran up and down Madi’s figure in interest. Her smile became gentler and very interested. Miranda went to Madi, hand extended in front of her.

 

“It’s a pleasure meeting you.” Miranda said.

 

Madi frowned in confusion but shock Miranda’s hand. Silver went to her rescue.

 

“She is Miranda Barlow, the one I told you about. Flint’s friend.” He explained.

 

Madi’s eye immediately widened.

 

“Oh, yes! It’s a pleasure meeting you as well.” She smiled to Miranda “Silver kept talking about you. I was intrigued.”

 

Miranda laughed delighted. She turned to Silver.

 

“You know, I tell you you are the one responsible for the changes and you don’t believe me.” She shook her head “You just brought me Mister Scott’s daughter!” she finished laughing.

 

Madi took a step back.

 

“You know my father?”

 

Miranda nodded.

 

“I studied with him and I worked with him. You father is one of the best people I know.” She got close to Madi again “What do you think about going into Politics? You have the same determined eyes as his.”

 

Madi’s only reply was to open a big smile. Silver looked from one woman to the other, asking himself what exactly he had set in motion.

 

___***___

 

Silver was returning from the library, _The Alteration_ , by Kingsley Amis under his arm. When Madi had given him the book, Silver had taken it and raised an eyebrow in suspicion when he had read the summary. Madi had shrugged, telling him if Flint wanted fuel to his rightful anger, he should read the book. Miranda was beside her, nodding in agreement. Silver had no idea what these two ladies were doing but he had no intention of giving Flint that book. Flint did not need any instigation towards his warpath.

 

Silver opened the 1715 door, book very much hidden inside his messenger bag, when he smelled something delicious. He stepped inside and closed the door. There was music inside his studio, his oven was half opened. Silver smiled in surprise.

 

“Are you _cooking_??” he asked delighted.

 

The oven closed with a bang. Silver laughed. He had startled the ghost.

 

“I FIGURED YOU NEEDED TO EAT A PROPER COOKED PIG ONCE IN YOUR LIFE.” Flint said in a normal voice; as if silver had not scared him., Silver’s  smile was enormous.

 

“Oh, my god, you cooked for me.” Silver said, dragging the situation as much as possible because he never passed an opportunity to tease Flint.

 

He went in the direction of the kitchen area. He tried opening the oven but the door would not give.

 

“OH, NO YOU DON’T.” Flint said “YOU GIVE ME MY BOOK FIRST. THEN I ALLOW YOU TO SEE HOW DINNER IS GOING.”

 

Silver’s cheek was beginning to hurt. He had not stopped smiling. _This is what life with Flint feels like_. Silver thought. _This is what I could have if Flint wanted to wake up._

 

Silver took three steps out of the kitchen.

 

“Sorry, no books today.” Silver said raising his hands in a piece offering “Miranda and Madi met and apparently they are soul mates.” Silver shock his head “She completely forgot about me.”

 

Flint chuckled.

 

“I WANT TO MEET MADI ONE OF THESE DAYS. SHE SEEMS AMAZING.”

 

Silver watched the oven temperature go down with Flint’s power. His poltergeist was cooking pork. He could not stop smiling.

 

“So what happened that made you use your powers in the kitchen?” Silver asked while leaning on the wall and watching the rice being stirred by nothing over the stove.

 

Silver felt like his stomach went up and down. That was Flint’s equivalent of a shrug.

 

“YOU TOLD ME I SHOULD START TREATING YOU AS A PARTNER; THAT I SHOULD STOP SEEING YOU AS A RIVAL.” the oven was turned off “YOU ARE RIGHT. THIS IS ME OFFERING SOMETHING BACK. YOU CAN TRUST ME.” a tablecloth floated until it reached the table and fell over it “I’M TAKING CARE OF YOU JUST LIKE YOU TAKE CARE OF ME.” The cutlery followed the tablecloth and landed over the table “BEFORE YOU ARRIVE, I WAS LOST AND VERY ANGRY AND COMPLETELY ALONE INSIDE THIS STUDIO. I APPRECIATE YOU BEING HERE.”

 

Silver inhaled sharply. The last thing he had expected was for Flint to say that. Flint never seized to surprise him. _We could be together!_ Silver thought bitterly, _God, we could be happy_.

 

“RIGHT, DID YOU BRING ANY WINE?” Flint asked suddenly.

 

Silver blinked; Flint’s words making no sense.

 

“Were I supposed to bring wine?”

 

Flint laughed happily.

 

“WELL, HOW DO YOU WANT TO EAT YOUR PORK WITHOUT WINE?” Flint asked rhetorically “GO DOWN AND GET SOME. YOU CAN EAT AND WE CAN DISCUSS HOW WE WILL APPROCH THE ISSUE OF ALFRED HAMILTON’S PARTNERS.”

 

And just like that, the good feeling that had taken over Silver disappeared. Of course Flint was just doing that because Silver was helping him in his so called war. Silver sighed.

 

 “Right.” He got his messenger bag “I’ll go get your wine.” He opened the door to leave.

 

“WHITE, NOT RED. CHARDONNAY, IF YOU PLEASE.” Flint said in a very pleased voice. Silver wanted to cry.

 

___***___

 

It took Silver fifteen minutes to get the wine and come back. He was waiting for the lift, wine in a bag and the _The Alteration_ held in one hand. He was reading and getting anxious and reading and cursing everyone when somebody stopped next to him. He closed the book and looked to his side. Max as watching him, her hazel eyes as mysterious as always.

 

“Something wrong?” Silver asked closing the book and lowering his arm.

 

Max’s eyes followed the book, trying to read the title. Silver raised his arm back. One of Max’s eyebrow went up.

 

“That’s a good book if you want to get mad at tyranny.” She said.

 

Silver shrugged.

 

“I have interesting friends that recommend me terrible books.” He said as a way of explanation.

 

Max gave him a condescending smile, letting Silver know that that she knew he was lying. Well, Silver did not need to tell her everything anyway.

 

The lift finally arrived and they both got inside. Max pressed a button and immediately stopped it from going up. They stayed between the first and the second floor. Silver raised his eyebrow mirroring Max’s move from before.

 

“Should I be concerned?”

 

Max got very close to him, her eyes never leaving his.

 

“Did Eleanor got back to you?” she asked.

 

Silver had to take a few seconds to remember  who Eleanor was. _Oh, yes_. He thought after a few seconds, _The building former manager_. He frowned. Why was Max bringing Eleanor up?

 

“Hummm…. No?” he answered “But to tell you the truth, I don’t think she could have helped me.”

 

Max sighed.

 

“It doesn’t surprise me she didn’t reply to you. But I hopped she would.” She went to the other side of the lift, leaning her back at the wall. “You know there is nothing that happens inside this building that I do not know, right?”

 

Silver went through everything that happened inside his studio. Max knew about Flint and she knew about the deaths. There was nothing he had done on the last few days that should cause her to lock him with her inside a lift.

 

“Look, madam, I don’t have much to hide-” he started.

 

“Your neighbor wants to kill your roommate.” Max said stopping Silver’s words.

 

Silver closed his mouth, silenced by Max blunt statement. He looked down.

 

“Yeah, that’s- that’s true.” He whispered “Look, I have it under control. Billy will not do anything.”

 

Max shook her head.

 

“You cannot know that.”

 

Silver closed his eyes. He wanted to have at least one calm day. He didn’t know what that was anymore.

 

“I have a plan.” Silver said, as if he owned Max any explanation.

 

Max’s eyes were gentle when they met Silver’s again.

 

“And can you honestly say your plan will work?” she asked kindly. To silver it felt like a knife entering his belly.

 

“There is very little I can honestly say will have the ending I want.” Silver confessed “But on this case, I’m very much invested in the plan succeeding.”

 

Max nodded, looked down and took a turn around the small space they were in. She stopped at the same spot she started.

 

“You know why Eleanor gave up this job?” Max asked as a way to open the topic, because she knew Silver’s answer was negative “She left because she did not want to be a suspect in her father’s disappearance.”

 

Silver sighed and got closer to Max.

 

“Well… and was she? A suspect?”

 

Max gave Silver the condescending look again.

 

“Eleanor had a lot of issues with her father. Truth be told, her life would have been much better without him on it. Think Alfred Hamilton but with less money and  a lot more angriness.” She took a deep breath “But, she also loved  him a lot. I have no idea why, he did nothing but make her life a nightmare.” She pointed to Silver’s book “It fits really that I’m telling this when you are reading this book. Power corrupts.”

 

Silver rolled his eyes.

 

“Is there a point to you locking me here?”

 

Max laughed politely. Silver imagined everything she did was exactly like her laugh: delicate and always with a hidden meaning.

 

“She could not kill him, so she arranged for him to… vanish.”

 

Silver blinked.

 

“… Vanish?”

 

Max moved her hand in a fluid motion as a way f explanation.

 

“Yeah, you know… vanish.” She gave him a small smile “A few years after his disappearing act, Charles Vane, Eleanor’s boyfriend of the time killed him, which caused them to end the relationship.” she looked at Silver “Charles did a lot of things wrong. Killing Richard Guthrie was not one of them.”

 

Silver raised his eyebrow.

 

“I’m still waiting to understand why you are taking me on this trip down memory lane.”

 

Max rolled her eyes.

 

“Aren’t you going to ask me how Eleanor made her father disappear?”

 

Silver crossed his arms. He was getting tired of the mind games.

 

“How did she do it?” he asked tiredly, letting Max know he was not happy to be manipulated.

 

Max grinned.

 

“By forcefully interning him into a sanatorium.” She answered.

 

The book fell to the floor.

 

_No. No, that’s not possible_. Silver thought.

 

“You are lying.”

 

Max laughed.

 

“Anne helped Eleanor find the right place. She was the one that told me.” Max left the wall and got closer to Silver “I’m telling you that, for the right price, there is a place people can send those they find bothersome. Bothersome like a very liberal son of a radical right wing politician.”

 

Silver took two steps back and found the wall.

 

“That is not possible.” He shook his head “Why are you telling me this? What’s in it for you?”

 

Max studied him, her hazel eyes kind. Silver wanted to hide from them.

 

“Because, at the end of the day I do not want to know someone else will die inside this place and I did nothing to stop.” She answered honestly. She gotclose to Silver “Thomas Hamilton is probably alive in a god forsaken prison with no access to the outside world.” She said slowly “Do you think that is enough of an incentive for your ghost to wake up?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaand here we go!! I'm as excited about this chapter as I was with the one Silver learned Flint was alive. I hope you guys like it as well!


	15. chapter 15

The lift door opened on the 5th floor and Max left Silver clutching a small paper in the hand that wasn’t holding his crutch. Two floors above, Silver pressed paused the lift again. He slid down the wall, sat on the floor and opened the paper. The address was still there; written in Max’s careful words and clear to anyone who saw it. Thomas Hamilton, _the_ Thomas Hamilton, Silver’s harmless crush and Flint’s other love, could be alive.

 

Silver left out a small incredulous laugh. Right at that moment, Flint was on their studio, waiting patiently for Silver to return so that they could share a meal and Thomas Hamilton might be alive.

 

_Do you think that is enough of an incentive for your ghost to wake up?,_ Max had asked him.

 

_Men like Thomas need men like James_ , Miranda had once said.

 

_Well, that answered the question, right?,_ Silver thought. If he was not enough of an incentive for Flint to wake up, Silver was going to find the person who was.

 

He stayed on the lift floor for half an hour more, allowing himself to cry for always being cast aside for someone better. He had only himself to blame.

 

___***___

 

Silver stepped out of the lift, address secure on his pocket and turned to his door. He met Billy with his hands raised ready to knock. Billy heard the lift opening and turned to the sound, his mouth opened in a small smile when he saw it was Silver.

 

“I was looking for you.” Billy said in a soft voice.

 

Since Billy told Silver about his plans, their relationship was on the rocks. Billy kept insisting Flint would be the end of Silver and Silver would not listen. Billy was loyal to a fault and took care of those he considered friends. Silver appreciated the concern, but on Flint’s case, Silver was secure Flint was not going to harm him.

 

Silver nodded to Billy, unable to reciprocate the smile. Billy frowned in concern.

 

“Is something wrong?” Billy asked.

 

And the ironic thing was that for once, Silver wanted to reply truthfully, because Billy had been nothing but a good friend and Silver did not have many of those. Silver wanted to keep having Billy on his life. However, answering honestly would only fuel Billy’s hate for Flint.

 

“Nothing important, I assure you.” Silver said instead of what he really wanted to say.

 

Billy’s frown did not disappear. Slowly, he looked down and one of his hands. Silver followed his stare, stopping at an envelope Billy was holding.

 

“Right” Billy said softly to the floor, clearly not believing in Silver at all. He offered the envelope to Silver “Anyway, here is Logan’s wedding invitation. I told him I would give it to you.”

 

A surprised smile broken into Silver’s face. Logan was going to marry! He had finally convinced Charlotte! This was a much unexpected and very nice development. Logan wasa good man. He and Charlotte deserved their happy ending.

 

“That’s- that’s so nice to hear.” Silver said taking the envelope and opening it. It was a simple invitation with a date a year from now because neither Logan nor Charlotte had any money. He looked back at Billy “Thank you.”

 

Billy smiled gently, his honest eyes reaching to Silver.

 

“No problem. They like you a lot.” He took one step closer “I like you as well. That’s why I’ll do what I will do.”

 

And with just a few words, Billy had managed to bring Silver back to his current situation. Anger and frustration took over Silver’s body.

 

“I already told you not to do anything. Things with Flint will settle and you need to trust me.”

 

Billy shock his head.

 

“You don’t understand the power he has over you.”

 

Silver threw his hands in the air and walked towards his door, knocking Billy over on his way.

 

“This is getting tired really fast.” Silver said looking for his key. He touched the door and it opened without it needing to be locked.

 

“He will kill you!” Billy shouted.

 

Before Silver could say or do anything, Billy was thrown over by nothing but air, his body colliding with his own door on the other side of the corridor, Flint’s powerful and irritated voice said:

 

“I WOULD NEVER.”

 

Silver inhaled in surprise and fear.

 

Billy blinked still dazed and sprawled on the floor and thenstared in hate at the empty studio behind Silver.

 

“You can’t hide behind him forever, ghost!” Billy shouted.

 

Before Flint could shout back, Silver entered his studio and slammed the door, stopping what would no doubt be a disaster for all involved.

 

Silver’s mobile pinned.

 

_He is not staying a minute more inside your studio._ Billy’s message said. _We are putting an end to this._

 

Silver sighed. He looked up from his mobile. The table was still at the same place, everything was set and there was a deliciously smelling meal waiting for him. Flint had cooked. Flint wanted to spent time with him.

 

God, Silver just wanted to hide on his bed.

 

He let his messenger bag fall on the floor and walked inside the room. The bag fell and opened.

 

“I KNEW YOU HAD BROUGHT ME A BOOK!” Silver heard Flint exclaim happily.

 

He turned back and _The Alteration_ was floating towards the windows, pages already turning by themselves. It fitted, really. Silver never managed to get what he wanted anyway. He put his hand on his pocket and found the address Max gave him. He could take solace that Thomas, if he was still alive, would be enough to stop this craziness.

 

___***___

 

Silver arrived at the library at 3pm, the god-awful book on his bag and Max’s address memorized on his head. He rehearsed his speech because he did not want to cause Miranda any hurt. But there was a possibility that Thomas could be alive. Thomas, the one with kind eyes and sardonic attitude Silver watched repeatedly on the videos. Thomas, who was Miranda’s and Flint’s love.

 

He went towards the room he and Madi had practically confiscated for themselves and stopped abruptly when he saw what was happening inside. Through the glass windows, Silver could see Madi and Miranda discussing hotly about something, political flyers and heavy books were everywhere. The white board was completely covered in what appeared to be a strategy plan to launch a political campaign.

 

Madi saw Silver through the glass and stopped hers and Miranda’s discussion. She smiled warmly and mentioned for Silver to get in. Miranda’s gaze mirrored Madi’s and found Silver and she smiled as well. He opened the door and got inside both Miranda’s and Madi’s eyes following him, their eyes were sparkling in excitement. Silver’s eyes roamed over the room and the papers and his blood turned cold.

 

“What is this?” he asked trying to keep his voice normal.

 

By the way the women’s face closed off, he wasn’t very successful.

 

“Miranda and I are studding what’s the best approach to launch a new campaign.” Madi said. She took one of the pamphlets that were all over the table and gave it to Silver “What do you think?”

 

The pamphlet had a picture of Madi, hair fully braided, staring straight in the eye of the viewer, eyes defiant and mouth closed in resolution. In blod black letters in the bottom, it was written: _I hear other voices. A chorus of voices. Multitudes. Our rights will not be bargained away to avoid a fight._

 

Silver tried to control himself, he really did, but it seemed everyone in his life was trying to see him break. He laughed hysterically.

 

“You must be kidding me.” He said and let the paper fall from his hand. He stared at Miranda “You of all people should know how dangerous politics are.” he told her in a hard voice “And now, you are dragging Madi into this? Wasn’t losing Thomas and James enough?”

 

Miranda stood up, her eyes, which had been welcoming a few seconds ago were hard and angry. She opened her mouth to speak. Madi was quicker.

 

“ _Madi_ can speak for herself, thank you very much.” Madi told Silver, stepping in front of Miranda and blocking Silver’s view “You should know that by now.”

 

Silver turned to Madi, scared and frustrated.

 

“Madi, please, this is- this is madness, you know what happened in that studio! You know how this things are!”

 

Miranda stepped aside.

 

“And what are we supposed to do? Nothing?” Miranda said, arms crossing “I want to make sure that whatever happened to me and the boys never happen again.” She huffed “Even when we were happy, our relationship would never be accepted! James was called a _monster_ , Silver! Thomas was discredited by everyone!” she shook her head “I want to change that. And Madi wants to change the country. She has as many issues with it as I!”

 

Madi rolled her eyes.

 

“More, actually.” She said and looked at Miranda “You know it’s more. I’m a black bisexual woman coming from a poor family. I have a lot to say about how this country treats its minorities.”

 

Silver took a step further into the room and closed the door.

 

“This is insane, Madi! Are you willing to risk your life for a cause? This game they play is foul and cruel.”

 

It was Madi’s turn do huff in indignation.

 

“All my life I’ve been preparing to fight for those who could not. You know my family and you know where I came from! We’ve had discussions about the future!” her eyes were blazing and she was looking at Silver as if he was an entirely different person. “There is no way you cannot understand that.”

 

Silver got closer to her. He could feel his heart beating erratically, he was certain his eyes were not hiding his fear and disappointment.

 

“You might die, Madi.” He told her.

 

She blinked, taken aback by his words. Her face was confused and hurt. She took the pamphlet again, and showed it to Silver, pointing at the words in the bottom.

 

“I will not bargain my life to avoid fighting for what’s it’s right.” She told him enunciating every word to make her point.

 

Breathing was becoming hard. Silver’s eyes were wetting and his hands were sweaty.

 

“You are not serious.” He sobbed, “Please, tell me you are not serious.”

 

Miranda went to Silver’s side again and touched his back in confort. Madi did not move from her position in front of him.

 

“This is more important than my life, John.” Madi said, “This is the chance to make a difference.” Her eyes were hard and resolute and she was not backing down.

 

Silver walked from Miranda to Madi, visions of Madi being dragged away to an unknown asylum, or being shot, or staying behind alone and scared were flashing through his eyes. He stopped in front of her and caressed her cheek. He gave her a soft kiss on her mouth.

 

“Please, don’t do this.” he whispered to her lips.

 

Madi pushed him away. It was very gently, but Silver understood rejection. He looked at her, hurting and scared.

 

“I will do it and you cannot stop me.” She pulled some of his hair behind his ear “this is what you didn’t understand when me and Miranda told you Flint had the right to rebel against the politicians. It’s his decision, Silver and you cannot take it away from him.”

 

Silver closed his eyes, and lowered his head, two tears falling from them. He thought of Flint, making up strategies and war plans against England. He thought of the possibility of Thomas being alive. He took a deep breath opened his eyes again.

 

“If it were up to me, I’d everything in my power to secure your safety. There is little I would not sacrifice.” He said staring at the floor. He looked up and met Madi’s disappointed gaze “You may think what you want of me. I would draw comfort in the knowledge that you're alive to think it.”

 

Miranda approached them again.

 

“John, please-”

 

Silver turned to her. He opened his mouth and the address he could never forget came out of his mouth.

 

Miranda blinked.

 

“What’s that?” she asked.

 

Silver sobbed, too tired and deluded to keep appearances. He leaned more on his crutch.

 

“Have you heard of Richard Guthrie, Miranda?” Silver asked “He was committed to an asylum as well. By his very own daughter, who could not come up with a better solution to get rid of him.” He dried his eyes again “There is a place, like a lot of these places, that uses convicts as laborers. Nothing wrong with that.” He stared at Miranda “However, on this place, they found it profitable to offer his services to wealthy families, some of the most prominent in London on occasion, with a need to make troublesome family members disappear.” He heard Miranda’s intake of breath. She was cleverer than him. She probably was reaching the same conclusion Max guided him trough. He smiled cruelly “Cared for, tended to, but never to be seen or heard from again. Do you know where I’m going with this?”

 

Miranda raised her hand to her mouth, eyes bright with unshed tears. Silver saw her and Madi exchanging looks. A small pang on his heart let him know he was not good enough for Madi as well, that Miranda was probably a better fit than he was. Nothing unusual. He smiled sadly at Miranda, knowing he would open a wound but unable to stop now.

 

“Thomas might be alive, Miranda.” He finally said and heard her sob loudly.

 

Silver had no idea what was going through her head, but it must have been horrible. Miranda fell over a chair, sobs wrecking her body and making her tremble and shiver. Silver went to her, arms going around her body in a tight hug.

 

“Th- My Thomas?” Miranda sobbed, “Thomas- Thomas is alive?”

 

Silver kissed her head.

 

“We don’t know yet. But there is a possibility.”

 

Miranda sobbed more. Silver looked back at Madi, who also had tears on her eyes. He shook his head.

 

“I'm not the villain you fear I am.” Silver told Madi in a soft voice “But just like with you, if there is any way I can save Flint, I will.”

 


	16. chapter 16

Miranda stayed in Silver’s arms for half an hour more, body shaking, her big sobs breaking Silver’s heart. He whispered sweet nothings at her ear, telling her everything was going to be ok and that she deserved to be happy again. It took some time, but finally, Mirada calmed down.

 

Silver let her go, Madi immediately stepping over, her hands drying Miranda’s face and her eyes sad and understanding. Miranda leaned on Madi’s hand, unconsciously asking for more. Silver looked the other way.

 

“If he is alive...” Miranda started staring at nothing “If he is alive, he’s been isolated for ten years.” She blinked and more tears fell, she raised her hand to her mouth, eyes searching Madi’s  “Oh, my god, what they have done to us?” she said “They kept us from reaching each other, we’ve been hurting and alone. I can’t- I can’t believe it.” She kept going, her voice a desperate whisper.

 

Madi touched her forehead with Miranda’s.

 

“You are not alone.” Madi whispered back “You have Abigail and John and me. You have James.”

 

Miranda shook her head but did not detach from Madi.

 

“I can’t… I can’t go with you, John.” Miranda said to Silver, even if her head and stare did not move “I can’t go look for Thomas only to realize he is dead after all.”

 

___***___

 

Silver went back to his studio thinking about telling Flint of the possibility of Thomas being alive, but seeing Miranda’s reaction to the news made the decision to keep it secret easier. He shook his head desolated. He was always keeping things from Flint.

 

He stopped at his floor and looked at Billy’s door. He wanted to knock and go talk to Billy about his day and his frustrations. He missed Billy and the easy way they had connected, but with Billy making everything in his power to convince Silver Flint was bad, there was no scenario in which Silver opened Billy’s door and was met with a welcoming smile.

 

He took two steps toward his place when the face of another building resident came into his mind. He stopped and imagined what it would be like to travel the countryside with him. It was better than nothing.

 

Five minutes later, Silver was knocking at the 510 apartment. Six minutes later, Anne Bonny was staring at him with her piercing green eyes and a scowl on her face. Six minutes and a half later, Jack Rackham appeared at the door, his eyes shining in interest and curiosity while Silver asked to him if he could please lend Silver his car just for a day, preferably for the next day.

 

Jack nodded and frowned and nodded again, asked if Silver being on their door the very next day Max told him about Thomas was a coincidence. Silver huffed, said of fucking course it was not, which for some reason made Jack agree not only to lend Silver his car but to actually volunteer to go with him.

 

Silver went back to his studio still trying to figure out what the hell Jack’s motives were.

 

___***___

 

Silver spent the night drinking wine and talking with Flint. His lovely ghost let Silver pick the topic of the night and Silver, never letting an opportunity to be a little shit pass, suggested two options to Flint: all the different ways one could cook pork or what kind of order Flint’s small pile of books were organized in, because it was neither alphabetically nor by size or color.

 

Flint, because he always rose to the occasion, picked the pork option and started by explaining to Silver the reasons why the Jews did not eat them, listing at least five different kosher receipts before uttering even one pork dish. By then Silver was crying from laugher on his bed, the entire studio shaking with Flint’s happiness.

 

And, without Silver realizing, treacherous words crossed his mind.

 

_Oh, my god, I think I love you_ , Silver thought listening to Flint’s laugh echo around him and their little home. He closed his eyes. It felt good being surrounded by Flint’s power.

 

___***___

 

The next day, Silver found himself in front of Jack’s car. He had to do a double take because Jack owed a _fucking Rolls Royce_.

 

Seeing Silver’s obvious silent question on his face, Jack rolled his eyes and said:

 

“Max bought it.” Which explained nothing because the last thing Silver would infer about Max was that she wanted to buy a motor car. Jack sighed when Silver stayed the same, the question mark still on his face “Sometimes, people will look at Max’s petite frame and think nothing of her, which is how she usually likes. Sometimes, though, she wants to make sure everyone knows she is as powerful as she says she is.” Jack raised his eyebrows “Hence, a Rolls Royce.” He opened a big smile “I like to call it _The Colonial Dawn_.” He finished pointing to the _Dawn_ written on the car.

 

Silver definitely did not get Jack Rackham at all.

 

Jack got behind the wheel, and giving Silver a devilish smile, he started the car. Shaking his head, Silver got in as well, marveling over the powerful motor under him.

 

“Now, let’s go find Thomas Hamilton.” Jack said and pulled the car out of the garage.

 

___***___

 

They have been driving for three hours already with Jack occasionally either checking his mobile or citing some random fact about the country side, when Jack began:

 

“So, I heard the resident ghost is a ginger!” to which Silver had no reply back because _, what the hell kinda comment was that?_. Jack kept going “I know gingers, I have one in my life” he smiled fondly at nothing “Anne’s is amazing. I hope the ghost is as fiery as she.”

 

Silver could not help laughing. These days, talking about Flint’s qualities always brought a smile to Silver’s face.

 

“Flint is fiery, alright.” He closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind on his face “He is… He is like a force of nature, you know? Sometimes I think he could make storms just by his will alone.” Silver said.

 

He heard Jack sigh beside him.

 

“I know the feeling.”

 

They stayed silent for a few more minutes. Silver knew it was not going to last. Jack liked to talk.

 

“So, this Thomas.” Jack started not surprising Silver at all “What do you know of him?”

 

Silver, still with his eyes closed, answered with a shrug:

 

“If he is alive, you mean.” He turned his face to Jack and opened his eyes “Thomas seems too good to be true.” He said “He cares about the minorities, he wants the world to be kinder, he advocates for better education, he used his fortune to open rehabilitation centers, I mean, he is not even ugly. Thomas Hamilton is as handsome as a Disney prince.”

 

Jack risked taking his eyes from the road and looking back at Silver, his eyes were hooded.

 

“Are you sure you don’t have a crush on him?” Jack asked carefully. “I mean, don’t take it the wrong way, but you sounded awfully fond of someone you’ve never met.”

 

Silver laughed. To his ears, it sounded a bit desperate.

 

“I’m pretty sure I have a crush, actually.” he closed his eyes again and leaned his head on the seat “God, I don’t know how I got on this situation.”

 

Jack snorted. He got his mobile again and typed something on it, then, went back to looking at the road.

 

“Friend, take it from someone who lives with both Anne and Max. Sometimes, the solution is as obvious as it seems.” He laughed “Also, we don’t even know if Thomas is alive, so, stop worrying.”

 

Silver opened his eyes again.

 

“Max wanted to see if Thomas was alive, didn’t she?” Silver asked softly.

 

It made sense. Max told him she did not want anyone suffering if she could stop it. Jack could come with Silver and check if her efforts were fruitless.

 

Jack huffed.

 

“Of course she did.” Jack did not look at Silver, his eyes stayed on the road “When Anne told her what she had done, all these years ago, Max was shocked. It takes a lot to shock Max and she was just… stunned.” Jack closed and opened his eyes “She told you as soon as she got you alone.”

 

Silver nodded. Now the story was making more sense.

 

“I hope for all of us Thomas is alive.” Silver told Jack.

 

And silence fell again on the car.

 

___***___

 

Two hours more and, according to Jack’s GPS on his mobile, they were approaching the place. Silver’s hand started sweating. He took out his own mobile to send a message to Miranda. There was no signal. Of course it did not have signal. If he had built an illegal prison in the middle of nowhere, he also would not want any mobile signal in the area.

 

He scrolled down his messages with Miranda and stopped on the last ones.

 

_If you need money in there for whatever reason, you can use all mine._ Miranda wrote _. If you need a name, use Peter Ashe’s._

 

Silver smiled. Miranda, for all that she had suffered in her life, was an amazing woman.

 

_We are arriving there._ Silver wrote even though he knew the message would not be sent. He felt better. _Wish us luck._

 

Half an hour later, they arrived. The address was of a small white house with not enough visible space to hide hundreds of unwanted rich people. Silver stepped out of the car with a small frown. A strange sound to his left made him look at Jack only to see him unlocking a gun.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Silver whispered startled.

 

Jack looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

 

“I’m not going in there without a gun.”

 

Silver huffed, turned his back on Jack and pulled up his shirt, reveling a knife pressed between his pants and his skin. Jack laughed. Silver turned back to Jack.

 

“If someone hears a gunshot, we will be in trouble.” Silver said harshly “I don’t want to cause any trouble. Hence, _a goddamn knife and not a gun!_ ”

 

Jack rolled his eyes.

 

“You speak for yourself. I like my gun and I want to cause trouble.”

 

Silver narrowed his eyes, thought better and did not say anything. He turned back to the small house, Jack came to his side, gun safely hidden under his clothes. Both of them walked towards the house.

 

The house was really really small, it felt almost like a reception, actually. The man behind the desk, which occupied half the room, welcomed them with a fake smile and a dismissing attitude, very sure Silver and Jack were just two travelers who got lost. They made sure the man understood they were not lost.

 

And the thing is, if it was only Silver of if it was only Jack, the man might have had a chance to dissuade them of the notion he was hiding a prison. With both Jack and Silver, it was a lost battle. Silver understood people and Jack understood their motivation. Once the names Ashe, Guthrie and Hamilton were on the table, the man paled. Then, Silver offered him a very generous amount of money. Then, Jack pulled out his gun.

 

It took them two hours, but finally, the man stepped aside and opened a small door hidden on the floor. Silver and Jack could see the stairs down. Silver huffed. The prison was underground. It could not be anymore self-explanatory. They literally hid the people from view.

 

The man could not say if Thomas Hamilton was alive, but he could tell Silver that if Thomas Hamilton were alive, he was kept the farthest from the entrance. The name Hamilton had power and no one wanted to die. Silver took a deep breath and went down, Jack stayed in the reception, gun in hand and fire in his eyes. Silver did not had time to figure out what was wrong with Jack.

 

There was a long corridor and many doors on both sides. There were shouts and cries from both sides. Silver ignored all the sounds coming from them, heart tight. The place was dark and humid. Silver could not imagine Thomas Hamilton in a place like this. Thomas had been made to be on the sun, in the spotlight, shining and smiling.

 

The last door was on the left. There was no sound coming from it. Silver touched it and it was cold. It was so cold. A rush of panic took over his body. What if Thomas had been alive but had died? What if it was not Thomas who was in there? What if the only thing Silver found was a cold corpse?

 

He took his knife from his back and proceed to break the lock. It took him ten minutes.

 

He opened the door. It was a small room, inside, there was a bed, a small night stand, a door that lead to a bathroom and piles and piles of books. There were books everywhere, old and new, all stashed in every surface. On the bed, staring at silver, with the lovely blue eyes and a beard that was a bit greyer than his hair in the videos, were no one other than Thomas Hamilton.

 

“Oh.” Thomas said “Hello. I see you just broke the lock on my small cell.”

 

“Oh, my god.” Silver left out in a whisper.

 

He stepped inside, closed the door behind him and slid down, legs shaking and eyes wet. Big sobs left his body, is mind was in turmoil. Thomas Hamilton was alive and in apparent good health.


	17. chapter 17

Silver had no idea how long he stayed on that floor, Thomas Hamilton’s blue eyes watching him from the bed. It must have been a lot, but he had no way to know. When Silver came to himself, again, his eyes were wet and his hands were on fists by his side. Thomas, surrounded by books, did not move from where he was. Silver took three deep breaths to try to regulate his breathing, and was partially successful. He closed his eyes again and thought of Flint still on the hospital.

 

“I need…” Silver started still from the floor “I need you to come with me.”

 

Thomas raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

 

“This is a rescue?”

 

Silver sobbed and then laughed.

 

“This is an attempt.”

 

Jack Rackham abruptly opened the door Silver was against, gun in hand and eyes blazing. His eyes roamed over the room, staying a little longer on Thomas. He looked down and saw Silver.

 

“You are still here?” Jack asked in surprise.

 

Two other heads appeared over Jack’s shoulder. Silver had no idea who they were. Truth be told, Silver did not much care. Looking at Silver’s poor state, Jack rolled his eyes, got inside the small room and closed the door behind him.

 

Thomas was still on the bed eyes big and interested in what was happening.

 

“Hello.” Thomas said.

 

Jack crossed the room, hand raised for Thomas to shake it.

 

“Jack Rackham.” He said as soon as Thomas took his hand “The one by the door is John Silver.”

 

Thomas smiled.

 

“Thomas Hamilton. Nice to meet you.”

 

Silver’s head was spinning and he could not concentrate. He heard Jack call his name and then Thomas call his name. He could not speak. He closed his eyes.

 

___***___

 

Thomas, it turned out, was in good health and sound mind. He had kept himself sane by reading all the books he could find and doing lots of puzzles and sudokus. He kept conversations with the other prisoners and never allowed himself to imagine what his life outside could have been like.

 

Peter Ashe himself had been the one to bring Thomas to that place. He had also been the one that told Thomas Miranda would not be harmed if he cooperated. He had added that James was in a coma and most certainly would not survive more than a few days. Terrified, confused and afraid for his loved ones Thomas had only nodded to everything Peter told him.

 

He had received regularly a box filled with pictures and information regarding Miranda. He had watched her overcome her grief and became stronger than ever. Glued to the bottom of every box, there had always been a paper with a reminder: “Don’t attempt anything and she continues to live”. Thomas did as they asked. Except now. Peter Ashe was dead and Miranda was free and planning Madi’s political debut.  

 

Silver learned all that through Jack, who was the one actually talking to Thomas. Silver had no force left in him. He was tired. He closed his eyes.

 

And immediately opened them again because Jack was raising him up and pushing both Silver and Thomas out. Thomas had a bag filled with books and notepads hugged to his body. He and Jack had a heated conversation about leaving the book behind. Thomas compromised and only grabbed the essentials, which was a lot more than Jack had consented to.

 

“Out now. I need you all out.” Jack kept saying “Silver, you know how to drive, right? Get the car and go back.”

 

Silver, still being pushed through the corridor frowned. Thomas was walking beside him as if it was a normal day and being rescued happened all the time.

 

“Uh? You are staying?” Silver asked.

 

Jack snorted.

 

“Of course I’m staying. You go ahead and save your Prince Charmings. There are still lots of people in here that should not have been imprisoned.” He smiled gently at Silver “I have a friend who was once forced into slavery. This is personal.”

 

Silver blinked and started climbing the stairs. Thomas right behind him.

 

“That’s why you brought the gun.” Silver said suddenly “You planned this from the beginning.”

 

Jack, the last one to climb, answered back:

 

“Well, I told you I wanted to cause trouble didn’t I?”

 

Silver reached the surface and stepped aside, giving Thomas space. Thomas saw the small entrance door ajar and, without looking at anything, went towards it. It was already dark outside, but Silver could see Thomas’ face break into a soft incredulous smile. Silver’s eyes got wet again, Thomas was laughing quietly to himself; he was crouched and his hands were touching the grass delicately in complete wonder.

 

“Right, is everyone all right in here?” Jack asked also appearing on the surface. He smiled when he saw Thomas happiness in being outside. He looked back at Silver “I was not sure we would find him alive. It turned out Thomas Hamilton is tougher than his father imagined.” He sighed and fished his keys from his back pockets, giving them to Silver “Off you go. Stop somewhere to sleep and in the morning you go back to your place.”

 

Silver shook his head.

 

“You can’t stay here.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes.

 

“My friend is coming. He has the address. I’ll go back to Anne and Max as soon as I finish with this place. Tell them that, if you please.”

 

There was a sound and both Silver and Jack turned to the door.

 

“So, are we leaving?” Thomas asked from the entrance.

 

Silver and Jack looked at him. Outside, his body looked incredibly pale and his blue eyes were shining brightly.

 

“Wow.” Jack said in a whisper “You were right. He does look like a Disney price.”

 

Silver left out a surprised laugh. Thomas snorted. Shaking his head, Silver took Jack’s keys and went to the car.

 

“We are leaving.” He told Thomas.

 

They both got inside the Rolls Royce, Silver driving and leaving Jack getting smaller and smaller by the minute beside the god forsaken small white house . Silver drove for two hours before he started looking for a place to sleep. Thomas had Silver’s mobile on his hand, his eyes were solely focused on the new mobile upgrades he had only read about when he gasped loudly, startling Silver.

 

They had signal again and on the screen, Miranda’s messages started coming in. Silver stopped the car and waited. Thomas was grasping the small device with both trembling hands, his breath was erratic and his eyes were blinking non-stop.

 

Very carefully, Silver took the mobile from Thomas hands and, with slow movements, he showed Thomas how to open Miranda’s message chat. Just looking at the small picture with Miranda’s face on it was enough to send Thomas into crying.

 

_How did it go?_

_Is everything all right?_

_Talk to me, John._

_Is Thomas there?_

_John_

_Please, answer me._

 

The messages kept coming and coming. Miranda must have been worried out of her mind. He looked back at Thomas, who was watching the screen with interest and eagerness.

 

“Do you… do you want to talk to her?” Silver asked softly.

 

Thomas sobbed; eyes huge.

 

“C-Can I?”

 

Silver smiled and gave him back the mobile, his fingers pressing Miranda’s number. Thomas put it on his ear and waited. Silver heard Miranda’s tiny voice when she answered and he saw Thomas’s blue eyse get even bigger on his face. Thomas was laughing and crying and telling Miranda how he loved her. Silver’s heart almost melted. Thomas’ voice was filled with happiness and incredulity.

 

Silver blinked and felt a tear run down his face. He concentrated in finding a place to spend the night.

 

___***___

 

Half an hour later, Silver and Thomas were in a room in a small bed and breakfast. Thomas was lying on one of the two beds, hand still grasping Silver’s mobile. He had disconnected the call with Miranda and instead, they have been texting. Silver watched him, his lean body relaxed and happy looking at the small bubble on the screen with the three moving dots that told Silver Miranda was writing.

 

Thomas was exactly how Silver imagined he was: beautiful, lovely, witty and, most importantly, unbreakable. He looked at the word with the same interest he had ten years ago, probably thinking in all the ways he could make it better for everyone. He was mesmerizing. At the moment, Thomas was doing absolutely nothing but texting Miranda and Silver, lying on the bed in front of Thomas’s, could not stop staring at him.

 

Silver turned off the light and closed his eyes. Tomorrow, they would go back to London; to his small studio with his amazing ghost and hopefully, Thomas would be able to help. Silver wanted Flint awake and happy. If it was not with him… well, as he said to Madi, he would take comfort in knowing Flint was walking among the living.

 

He closed his eyes and imagined what Flint would be doing in his studio. Probably re cataloging his small hoard of books. His ghost was a dragon. Miranda had told Silver she would spend the night there as well, keeping Flint company and no doubt being a better entertainer than Silver.

 

God, he missed Flint. He wanted to be at his place, surrounded by Flint’s larger than life presence.

 

“Miranda says James is alive.” Thomas whispered voice said in the dark, bringing Silver back from his thoughts.

 

“He is.” Silver said.

 

“She says his spirit is living in your studio.” Thomas continued in a very confused voice.

 

Silver sighed.

 

“She is not lying.” He said “Flint’s been there for ten years. Also, it’s your studio.” He corrected, “I just inadvertently rented it from Peter Ashe.” He smiled fondly “And got an angry ghost as a roommate.”

 

Silence fell on the room. Silver could hear Thomas breathing. After a few seconds, Thomas said in a small voice:

 

“I miss him.” And to Silver, it sounded like a confession.

 

Silver’s heart tightened.

 

“He misses you as well.” He said “He’s lonely and angry.”

 

He heard Thomas sigh.

 

“Miranda says James has you.”

 

Silver laughed.

 

“He doesn’t have me. I mean after all the tragedies he suffered, you and Miranda, Peter Ashe’s death, I have earned his trust. I have his true friendship and he has mine.” He smiled sadly “But his heart… his heart is yours.”

 

There was silence again and it was longer this time. Silver turned to the other side preparing to sleep. Silver could not help felling desolated. He remembered Madi and her disappointment when she realized Silver was not going to support her in her campaign. He imagined Flint would feel the same and his well-earned friendship would disappear.

 

_If bringing Flint back cost him his beliefs, you will have lost him anyway. And even you cannot construct a story good enough to make him forgive you that._ He thought bitterly to himself.

 

“You are an intriguing man, John Silver.” Thomas’ voice came from his side of the bedroom again. “I think Miranda is correct in her assumption of you.”

 

Silver inhaled sharply, surprised Thomas had not gone to sleep yet. He could only imagine what Miranda told Thomas about him. Silver had always tried to treat her with the respect she deserved. He had also tried to convince her and Madi they were completely crazy to pursue a career in politics. Miranda was not stupid, she understood Silver better than all his other acquaintances. Because of that, Miranda probably knew how terrible Silver could be.

 

“What’s her assumption of me, then?” Silver whispered. In the dark, lying on the bed, without seeing Thomas’ kind eyes was actually much better than if they were talking during daylight; when Thomas would be able to read all Silver’s flaws in his eyes and Silver would see pity in Thomas’ stare.

 

Thomas laughed quietly.

 

“That I should keep an eye on you and that you are a man unaccustomed to experience strong emotions.” Thomas replied promptly.

 

Silver laughed to himself. Of course Miranda would tell Thomas to keep an eye on him.

 

“I try very hard to keep myself from danger, mister Hamilton.” Silver explained. “I don’t want to live on the verge of death all the time. I’ll take a rain check on feeling like this.”

 

Thomas sighed.

 

“That is not what she meant at all.” There were sounds coming the other bed, which indicated Thomas was trying to find a new position to sleep “Anyway, I want to thank you.”

 

Silver closed his eyes, stopping more tears from falling.

 

“There is nothing to thank me for. You didn’t deserve to be there. None of those people did. And you, Flint and Miranda are due to your happy ending.” And how it hurt to realize Silver would not be part of their lives anymore.

 

Thomas sighed again.

 

“Miranda believes you are the catalyst for the change. That without you nothing would have happened.” Thomas laughed, “I found myself sharing her opinion. You, John Silver, are so much more than you appear to be.”

 

Silver did not reply. The irony was that he had never seen himself as anything special and here was both Miranda and Thomas Hamilton believing Silver could do a lot more than he actually could. Silver hoped fervently he would be far away once the Hamiltons realized he was nothing more than an opportunist.

 

Silver shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Tomorrow was going to be a new day. Tomorrow, Silver was going to take Thomas to see Flint’s body. He wished Thomas could accomplish what Silver could not.

 


	18. chapter 18

Thomas had nightmares. Silver found that out when he was violently awaken in the middle of the night by Thomas’ screams. They were high, angry, and so desperate. All the suffering Thomas had gone through suddenly manifested itself into Thomas’ trashing and screams.

 

Silver’s heart was beating rapidly; his mind was still trying to understand what was happening when Thomas shouted:

 

“James, _please_!” his voice was hurting and hopeless.

 

Silver crossed the room in a beat and carefully touched Thomas’s arm, saying his name in a soft voice. Thomas kept screaming. Silver leaned a bit over him, touching his wet face.

 

“Tho-”

 

Thomas opened two huge eyes and launched himself out of the bed, hitting Silver square in the face with his forehead.

 

“God fucking damnit!” Silver shouted falling on his butt on the floor, crutch slipping from his hand.

 

Thomas inhaled sharply, seated on his bed, huge sobs wrecking his god.

 

“Oh, my god.” Thomas whispered, eyes glued on Silver.

 

Thomas got up and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Silver could Thomas splashing his face with water. Still on the floor, Silver reached for his crutch. He ended up crawling a bit to get it but in a few moments, he was back on his feet. He crossed the room and turned on the small table lamp, the yellow light bringing in a sense of coziness. Silver debated with himself if he should go knock on the bathroom door. He did not.

 

It took longer than Silver imagined, but eventually, Thomas opened the door again, his face was pale and his eyes were shinning. He stared at Silver daring him to say anything.

 

Silver raised his eyebrow because he was incapable of not raising to any challenge.

 

“Are you better?” he asked in a soft voice.

 

Thomas closed his eyes trying to control his breathing.

 

“I’m… not bad.” He answered truthfully opening his eyes again.

 

Silver nodded. He could relate.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Thomas shook his head twice.

 

“No, I… I’m sorry I woke you up.” He gave Silver an apologetic smile “I’m sorry about hitting you. This is the longest I’ve been… with company in ten years. I’m… I’m adjusting.”

 

Silver sat on his bed again, Thomas did not move from his place at the bathroom door.

 

“I understand.” Silver said in a soft voice “I don’t… I didn’t have many friends before. I… I was practically a loner.”

 

Thomas took two steps towards Silver and stopped. He stayed silent for a bit and then walked the rest of the way and sat beside Silver. His body was wet with sweat and still trembling a bit. They stayed seated side by side, both taking comfort in the presence of the other. Slowly, Thomas’ hand sought  Silver’s, their fingers interlocking. Thomas offered a small smile.

 

“Do you mind?”

 

Silver looked at their hands and then at Thomas’ beautiful eyes. He slowly shook his head.

 

“No.” he said “I don’t mind at all.”

 

They stayed silent seated side by side, both of them lost in thought. Their hands together in a loose but reassuring grip.

 

“It’s strange, you know?” Thomas whispered into the dark, eyes staring at his empty bed on the other side of the room “That of all the things I missed in there, it’s a simple touch such as this that can make me feel… so unbalanced.”

 

Silver’s grip tightened a bit. Thomas turned to him and smiled in gratitude. Silver’s body had an immediate reaction to that. _I want to make him smile like this all the time,_ he thought. Silver chuckled. He was not expecting such a strong reaction to Thomas. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

 

“Do you… do you want to sleep here?” Silver asked.

 

Thomas breathed deeply and said:

 

“Would that be too much?”

 

Silver snorted.

 

“Not at all.” He said sincerely “In fact, after all you’ve been through, I think you are holding on pretty well.”

 

Thomas laughed quietly.

 

“Well, I’m English and a nobleman. We know how to keep calm.” He said rolling his eyes and getting a surprised laugh from Silver.

 

Silver let Thomas’ hand go and laid down. Thomas followed him. They were on their sides, facing each other. Thomas’ hand immediately sought Siver’s again. Silver felt a pang on his heart; it was the kind of feeling he only felt with Flint.

 

_Oh, God, Flint._

 

“I hope you can wake him.” Silver whispered to Thomas.

 

Thomas blinked.

 

“I hope so as well. James… James is my truest love, you know? He owns my heart.” Thomas confessed.

 

In the dark, it was easier to exchange secrets, Silver thought. He closed his eyes, thinking about Thomas and James and how amazing they could be. Flint, with his fiery determination and Thomas, with his intelligence. His body betrayed him again; it was very interested in the image of the two men tangled together.

 

_Get a grip, for God’s sake._ Silver thought harshly at himself.

 

“Yeah.” Silver said “Flint is… Flint is amazing.”

 

Thomas moved closer to Silver, so close Silver could feel his breathing on his face.

 

“Thank you for salving me from that horrible place.” Thomas said, mouth nearly touching Silver’s. “You are truly special.”

 

And then, he gave Silver a small kiss on his lips, short-circuiting all Silver’s high functions and leaving his brain in pieces. Thomas closed his eyes and promptly went to sleep. Silver stayed up for at least an hour more, quietly freaking out.

 

___***___

 

Silver woke alone on the bed, the bathroom door was closed and he could hear the shower running. He closed his eyes again and counted to ten, trying to control his traitorous heart. When the counting did not help, he tried listing every one of the residents on his building by their apartment numbers.

 

Thomas opened the bathroom door and gave Silver a happy smile when Silver had just been through the entire fifth floor.

 

“You are awake!” Thomas exclaimed “Great, I was thinking we should pack and hit the road. What do you think?”

 

Silver blinked. For a moment, he thought he had imagined the kiss from the day before. The only reason he was not convinced it was his imagination was because Silver never had any hallucinations, also, he could still feel Thomas’ lips on his. He frowned and waited to see what Thomas would do next. Thomas _was making his bed_ , whistling to himself. Silver shook his head. It seemed, the kiss was not a big deal to Thomas.

 

“Uh” Silver eloquently said “Sure. I mean, yeah, let’s get some breakfast and go.”

 

Thomas turned to him, content smile in place, bed completely made.

 

“Great.” Thomas said “Ready when you are.”

 

Still trying to understand what happened, Silver got up and went to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth.

 

___***___

 

One more hour and they were back on the road. Silver left Thomas to choose the radio station, which is how he found himself listening to a report on the state of the Caribbean islands, instead of any kind of music.

 

“I saw some videos of you, you know? From ten years ago.” Silver said. “What you wanted to do then? It’s still relevant today.”

 

Thomas laughed.

 

“We still have a lot to change. I hope I made a difference.”

 

Silver thought of Madi, who was so smart and wanted to change the world, and smiled gently.

 

“Believe me, you did.” He snorted “I mean, you got me engaged and I have zero commitment.”

 

Thomas chuckled very satisfied with himself. The radio was still going talking about the necessity of a strong political leadership on the Bahamas.

 

“You know my family actually had owned some of those islands?” Thomas asked, very interested on the reports.

 

Silver snorted.

 

“What? Seriously?”

 

Thomas nodded.

 

“Yes, the Hamilton have been a noble family forever.” He rolled his eyes “I can only imagine all the deep dark secrets my family has. We have been too long to close to the power to be completely clean.”

 

Silver risked looking at Thomas.

 

“That is a very bold statement.”

 

Thomas shrugged.

 

“It’s true.” He said and went back to listening the radio.

                                                          

Silver could not help the small smile that adorned his face. Thomas Hamilton was _delightful_. He chuckled to himself.

 

“You really do not pull your punches, do you?”

 

Thomas laughed.

 

“Yeah, well, I never saw the necessity of that.” He snorted “And look at where that put me: lost ten years and I’m still completely unrepentant.”

 

That earned a full laugh from Silver. Thomas, kept watching him, eyes happy and twinkling.

 

“You are such a strange man.” Silver told him.

 

Thomas rolled his eyes.

 

“Know no shame. That’s what I say.” He said in a very arrogant voice, Silver was startled to realize that was Thomas’ personification of a nobleman. It was surprisingly accurate.

 

“Right” Silver replied “Know no shame” he repeated in a teasing voice. He took a deep breath and gambled: “That’s why you kissed me last night.”

 

Thomas huffed and lowered the radio volume.

 

“I kissed you last night because you amaze me and because I wanted to.” He said in a clear voice that left no doubts.

 

Silver’s heart tripped.

 

_What??_

 

“That’s- what?”

 

Thomas sighed.

 

“I can’t possibly have escaped you that I find you attractive.” Thomas said in a tired voice.

 

_Oh, no. Oh, no._

 

Silver’s was having difficulties to breath. Here was Thomas, lovely and beautiful Thomas, telling him he was attracted to Silver and meanwhile, _Flint was still at the hospital_.

 

“What about Flint? I mean, James! You know, your truest love?”

 

Thomas frowned.

 

“What about him?”

 

Silver huffed in despair and tightened his grip on the wheel. His life could not be that difficult.

 

“Flint’s in a hospital bed for ten years and I want him awake! I want- he deserves to live his life as well.” Silver said trying to put into words his frustration with the situation.

 

Thomas blinked, the Rolls Royce driving fast through the United Kingdom countryside.

 

“He is my truest love and I also want him to live his life fully, but I-”

 

“Then what the fuck were you doing kissing me last night?!?” Silver asked confused, hurt, and so very afraid Flint’s chance was slipping away.

 

Thomas was silent. Neither he nor Silver talked and the radio was proudly announcing the next song was going to be by Alphonso 'Blind Blake' Higgs, who had performed at the Nassau International Airport for many years.

 

“Oh, my.” Thomas finally said, “You think I don’t love James.” He continued in a slow voice. “Silver, I assure you, James owns my heart and I would never lie about that.”

 

The tears were a given now. Silver was getting used to crying.

 

“So you can use me, then.” He said, his eyes wet and unashamed of letting Thomas see them.

 

Thomas blinked. One of his fingers catchinga tear that rolled down silvers face..

 

“That was not what happened and I apologize if I kissing you was not what you wanted.” He said in a gentle voice “I didn’t mean to cause you any hurt. I misunderstood the situation.”

 

Silver shook his head, that was not the problem and he couldn’t articulate it.

 

“I was interested. That’s- that’s my burden. I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t have allowed it though.”

 

Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but Silver’s mobile screen lightened with an incoming call. Abigail’s name written on the middle. Silver answered it and put it on speaker mode.

 

“Silver! You need to come back now. Where the hell are you?” Abigail’s voice said in a hurry. On the background, Silver could hear banging and creaking.

 

“I’m halfway back.” Silver answered. “What’s going on in there?”

 

“Silver!” Miranda’s voice came over. “Billy is trying to get inside your studio and we can’t find Gates. Abigail’s running to the hospital right now. I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

Silver stopped the car abruptly. His hands started shaking, he could not breath. He blinked and blinked and more tears fell.

 

_No. Oh, god, please, no._

 

A hand turned the mobile to Silver’s right.

 

“Don’t let him get inside the studio.” Thomas’ calm voice said to Miranda from beside Silver. “We’ll be there as soon as we can, love.”

 

Miranda was quiet for a bit, and then she said.

 

“I’m so glad to hear your voice again, love. Get back here. James needs your help.” And disconnected.

 

Thomas looked at Silver. Silver was almost hyperventilating. The idea Gates and Billy could actually try something against Flint was surreal. Flint, who was amazing and funny _and the love of Silver’s fucking life._

 

“I can’t lose him, I can’t lose him, I can’t lose him” Silver said to Thomas over and over again.

 

Thomas put his two hands on both sides of Silver’s face and made Silvre look at him. Thomas’ eyes were hard but calm.

 

“John, listen to me. Follow my breathing, come on.” And he inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times, waiting for Silver to follow his lead. Silver tried. “That’s it, come on, sweetheart, breath with me.” His hands were caressing Silver’s face, his soft voice guiding his heart to a normal pace. “Are you with me?” he asked as soon as Silver could breathe normally again.

 

Silver nodded and closed his eyes.

 

“Good.” Thomas said “Now, we will not let anyone hurt James, did you hear me? We will protect him.”

 

Silver gave Thomas a watery smile.

 

“Promise?” he asked in a small voice.

 

Thomas smiled and kissed Silver.

 

“Promise.” He said staring Silver in the eye “Now let’s go save James.”

 

 


	19. chapter 19

Silver stopped in front of the London Bridge Hospital. The Rolls Royce calling more attention than Silver was comfortable with. Thomas jumped out of the car and his old clothes and greyish beard only made more people look at their direction. Thomas completely ignored them, leaning over Silver’s side of the car.

 

“As soon and you get in there, you find Abigail.” Silver told him, “Call me from her mobile.” 

 

Thomas nodded. He took Silver’s hand from the wheel and gave it a small kiss.

 

“You as well. Don’t let James’ temper intimidate you.”

 

Silver snorted.

 

“Let him try.”

 

Thomas grinned and ran inside. Silver drove away, calling Miranda to let her know he was arriving.

 

___***___

 

The lift’s door opened in his floor in the middle of a shouting match. Silver stepped out and saw Billy, Miranda and Max all screaming at each other. Miranda was in front of Silver’s door, impending Billy, who was in front of her, to cross it. Max was beside them, her back to the lift. There were cracking all over the door, and they were steadfastly growing. The door was visibly shaking.

 

“That thing cannot be allowed to stay here, Miss Barlow!” Billy shouted to Miranda, who was just right in front of him, his face was red and his eyes were almost all black.

 

“You should mind your own business!” Miranda shouted back to him, unflinching and back not moving even an inch.

Billy stepped closer to her. The entire floor shock, causing the three of them to look up startled. Billy’s eyes grew, Max sighed.

 

“Please.” Max said to Billy in her calm voice “You are not helping anyone.”

 

Billy turned to her, his face in complete betrayal.

 

“And how much longer will you allow that monster to still here? Aren’t you the know-it-all in this building??”

 

The door cracked.

 

Silver crossed the corridor and got to the group. All of them looked at him. Billy gasped. Silver completely ignored him. Miranda gave him a small smile in gratitude.

 

“I’m glad you are here.” She told Silver.

 

Silver was unable not to smile back at Miranda. She was one of those people that irradiated calm and wisdom. She was lovely.

 

He touched the handle and Miranda stepped aside to give him room. Billy immediately acted, trying to invade the studio. Silver turned back to him, arms raised and ready to fight. Miranda was quicker. She pushed him away, eyes narrowed and mouth closed in irritation.

 

“I told you before and I’ll tell you again.” She told Billy in a hard voice. Silver had never heard her like these, not even when they were arguing about Madi or politics. Miranda had the face of someone who had reached their limit “In my studio, you are not allowed.” she continued “You try that again and I will give James free rein to do with you whatever he pleases. The only reason I kept him grounded was because I didn’t want Silver to get here and see your dead body”

 

Silver blinked.

 

 _Oooookay_. Miranda was not someone Silver wanted to cross. In Silver’s mind, she was immediately moved to Max’s category, the one with the people whose good grace Silver wanted to be on.

 

Billy snorted, not believing Miranda for a second.

 

Silver’s mobile lightened up with Abigail’s name appearing on the screen at the same time Billy tried again to touch the door.

 

“Hey, Thomas.” Silver said to his mobile. Billy flew across the corridor, body crashing against his own door.

 

“I’m here, Abigail and Madi are here.” Thomas’ out of breath voice said “We are reaching James’ room. Neither me nor the girls saw Gates.”

 

Nor Max nor Miranda move from their spots closer to Silver’s studio, their eyes simply followed Billy’s body in the air and then on the floor. Billy tried to raise up again.

 

“I’d stay where you are.” Max said in a tired voice “There are other ways, Billy.”

 

Billy laughed bitterly and stared straight at Miranda and Max.

 

“You allow Silver inside and the ghost will kill him.” He said “I don’t know what kind of spell that monster put you all in, but Silver is my friend and that thing almost took Gates. I will not allow it to finish its job with Silver.”

 

Silver closed his eyes. The thing with Billy was that even now, Billy was still acting because he cared. Billy had always cared. He was loyal to a fault and all he wanted was for his friends to be happy. Even know this, all Silver could think about was punching Billy right in the middle of his eager face.

 

“What the hell is going on in there?” Thomas asked over the mobile.

 

Silver took a shaky breath, trying to control himself. He could still hear Miranda, Max and Billy arguing.

 

“John, breathe.” Thomas said again “Count to ten and breathe with me.”

 

“It’s not your job to protect Silver.” Silver heard Max say to Billy, “We are all as clear minded as you, and saying otherwise is quite disrespectful.”

 

Still with his eyes closed and counting his breathing with Thomas, Silver heard Billy laugh darkly.

 

“His death will be all on you.”

 

Silver heard another crack and opened his eyes. The door was broken in half. He imagined the only thing sustaining it up was Flint’s power.

 

“Is that someone saying you are going to die?” Thomas asked interested.

 

Silver sobbed.

 

“Yeah, that’s… Billy. Did I tell you he’s my best friend here?” Silver asked because his life had long seized making any sense and the three other people on the corridor were still arguing.

 

There was silence on the other side of the line. Then, Thomas said:

 

“Oh, for God’s sake, you didn’t tell me that.” he sighed and said in a quieter and gentler voice “Are you ok?”

 

Silver laughed desperately and hoped that was answer enough for Thomas. He disconnected the call and touched the door. The shaking immediately stopped. In fact, everything stopped, including the arguing.

 

The door opened and Silver stepped inside.

 

“No-!” Billy shouted but his voice was abruptly cut when the door was slammed shut again.

 

Silver looked up in surprise.

 

“HE WANTED TO COME IN.” Flint said as a well of explanation in an indignant voice. “AS IF I WOULD ALLOW _HIM_ IN. WHAT’S HIS NAME ANYWAY?”

 

Silver huffed. He slid down the door, his body shaking. It was so good to hear Flint’s voice again. His ghost was _alive_ ; his ghost was mildly annoyed Billy wanted to enter the studio. Silver couldn’t be happier.

 

“His name is Billy.” He said in a whisper, “I mean… he’s been a constant on my life since I moved here. How the hell you don’t know his name?”

 

Flint snorted.

 

“BECAUSE HE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE. HE WAS GOING TO TOUCH MIRANDA!”

 

The disassociation was a problem. Silver was expecting Flint to be… he did not know exactly what, but what he was not expecting was for Flint to be so… so… Flint. He thought he was going to lose him; that he was never going to be able to speak to him again, that Flint would disappear and would never know how much Silver cared for him.

 

Silver laughed, eyes wet.

 

“I- I’m so glad you are still here.” Silver said “I missed you.”

 

Flint huffed gently, as if only faking it for Silver’s sake. Silver saw his sheet floating from his bed towards him and then felt the fabric being rolled around him. Flint was comforting him.

 

“AND WHERE WOULD I HAVE BEEN, SILVER?” Flint asked in a teasing tone. Silver imagined if Flint was in his body, a small smirk would be on his face “THEY WILL NEED MORE THAN THAT IF THEY WANT TO KILL ME.”

 

Silver closed his eyes again and remembered Gates was still lost; he remembered just outside the door he was against, Billy, Miranda and Max were probably still arguing.

 

“They could.” He said “They still can, Flint. Your body is unprotected in a hospital bed.”

 

Flint did not answer because Silver knew he could give him nothing. In that studio, Flint was as powerful as a god. In the hospital bed, Flint was as weak as an infant. Silver shock his head, desolated.

 

“Don’t give Billy any more ammunition against you, Flint.”

 

Flint laughed. Of course he did. Flint is very secure in his power. Silver could not help smiling back. It was so easy to be in Flint’s presence. Everything was as it should be. Silver shock his head. How he wished Flint felt the same about him. He took a deep breath and trying to keep the smile on his face, said:

 

“I found him. I found your Thomas.”

 

The studio trembled vigorously. Silver grinned at the reaction. He knew Flint would do this, by now, Flint’s reaction were an open book to Silver.

 

“THOMAS IS ALIVE.” Flint said in wonder “MY- MY THOMAS IS ALIVE.”

 

Flint’s emotion was so strong Silver felt himself being lifted from ground. Silver’s heart broke. There it was; the love he wanted so much, directed at another. Flint’s love literally carrying Silver. He tried laughing for Flint’s sake.

 

“He’s alive. I’ve found him” Silver said again, unable to stop his smile from turning a bit lonely “He… Thomas misses you a lot and he knows no shame.”

 

Flint laughed relived and happy. Silver felt it through his entire body.

 

“THAT’S THOMAS. GOD, YOU… YOU FOUND THOMAS.” there was a sound suspicious like a sob “SILVER, I… OH, MY GOD, YOU WERE WITH HIM. YOU AND HIM WERE TOGETHER. I MEAN, THAT IS- JESUS ALL THOSE TIMES I THOUGHT OF THE BOTH OF YOU-”

 

Silver shock his head in denial. He did not want to hear Flint talking.

 

“He is at the hospital.” Silver said, stopping Flint “All you need to do is… wake up.” He finished looking up.

 

The studio stopped trembling.

 

“UH.” Flint said “THAT’S-”

 

Something slammed against the entrance door, making Silver fall forward.

 

“What the fu-”

 

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM.” Flint said.

 

Silver’s mobile lightened up again with Abigail’s name. Silver answered and pressed the mobile to his ear.

 

“Billy’s going to destroy the studio.” Thomas’ voice said in a rush at the same time there was another bang on the door.

 

Silver’s mobile shook on his hand and he looked at the screen. Miranda and Max were calling him as well. He put the device back on his ear.

 

“How do you know that?” he asked Thomas.

 

“We found Gates. He was trying to sneak inside James’ room. He was texting Billy all this time.”

 

Another bang. Silver hastily got up from the floor. He could hear both Miranda and Max shouting from the outside. Flint made the door tremble violently. There was a crash outside.

 

“JESUS CHRIST, HE JUST WON’T GIVE UP.” Flint spoke.

 

“Silver, get away from that door!” Billy shouted from outside.

 

Flint huffed again.

 

“AS IF I WOULD ALLOW ANYONE TO HURT YOU.” He said still irritated with Billy.

 

Silver heard Abigail say something on the other end of the line at the same Thomas gasped and Madi cursed.

 

“John, get out of there” Thomas told him in an urgent voice, “Now, get out of there now.” he could hear Abigail and Madi shouting something but could not distinguish the words.

 

There was another bang. Silver’s blood boiled.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Billy! We are all fine in here!” Silver shouted pressing the mobile against his chest to muffle the sound. He was promptly ignored by Billy as another bang was heard.

 

“Get out of there _now_!” Thomas told him again.

 

Whatever happened outside, Billy shouted deranged and in pain. Flint laughed satisfied with himself, which made Silver know it was him hurting Billy.

 

“Stop!!” Silver said to the ceiling “God, stop! Please, you’ll kill him that way.”

 

There cabinets door opened and closed impatiently.

 

“AND WHAT DO I CARE?” Flint asked “HE’S GOING TO HURT YOU!”       

 

Silver laughed hysterically.

 

“He is not going to hurt me.” Silver said reassuring Flint. “He is trying to kill you, that’s what he is doing.”

 

“Silver, please, listen to me.” Thomas tried again. “Please, you need to-”

 

“OH, NO.” Flint suddenly said.

 

There was another bang. Silver could hear other voices outside; Anne Bonny must have arrived as well; Silver could hear her growl.

 

“JOHN, BILLY HAVE A GAS CAN WITH HIM” Flint said in a terrifying voice “HE IS GOING TO SET THIS STUDIO ON FIRE”

 

_He is going to what???_

 

“Get out of there now, John!!” Thomas shouted.

 

His mobile was still shaking, now with calls from Miranda, Max, Jack and Madi.

 

“JOHN, IF HE SETS THE DOOR ON FIRE, I’M NOT SURE I’LL BE ABLE TO KEEP YOU SAFE.” Flint said in an almost apologetic voice “GET OUT.”

 

Silver pulled the mobile from his ear, mouth open in indignation.

 

“Of fucking course I’m not going to get out and leave you here by yourself. Are you crazy??”

 

“Jesus, he is a ghost!” Thomas said at the same time Flint said “I’M A FUCKING POLTERGEIST!”, which only made Silver laugh.

 

“You two deserve each other and no, I’m not leaving. We don’t know what will happen to Flint once the studio is destroyed!”

 

There was another bang. The windows started cracking and the pipes started shaking with Flint’s fury. The sound was loud and noisy.

 

“HE CAN’T KILL ME.” Flint said “GET OUT NOW.”

 

There was shouting outside again, something hitting the wall. Anne cursed. And then, there was smoke. Silver could feel the heat from inside.

 

In an instant, Flint made the heat disappeared.

 

“SILVER, LEAVE NOW AND LET ME DEAL WITH BILLY.”

 

Silver opened his arms in frustration.

 

“No. No, you won’t kill him and no, I’m not leaving!” he said very clearly, so that Flint understood he was not kidding.

 

There was smoke again.

 

“Silver, sweetheart, you need to get out.” Thomas tried again from his mobile. “You can be killed.”

 

Flint extinguished the fire again.

 

The door shock with Flint’s fury and frustration.

 

“WHY WON’T HE JUST LEAVE?” Flint asked no one.

 

The door exploded, small pieces of wood floating all over. Silver let the mobile drop, Thomas’ voice screaming at him. The mobile hit the ground and disconnected the call. On the other side of the entrance, Silver could see Miranda, Max, Anne, Logan, Jack and Billy. Billy had a lighter on one of his hands and, just like Flint said, a gas can on the other.

 

The energy in the studio shifted, just exactly it had shifted when Flint thought Ashe had killed Miranda. Silver inhaled sharply. Silver could read Flint; Billy was two seconds away to have all the wood shards nailed to his body.

 

“No!!” Silver shouted terrified of what Flint in full poltergeist mode could do not only to Billy but to the entire building “Flint, don’t! God, please, please, don’t, my love.” Silver sobbed, looking up. “Please, you… you are just a few steps away from meeting Thomas, god, don’t… don’t do it.”

 

The shards stopped moving. They were frozen midair. Everyone outside was watching Silver bare his heart.

 

“HE WAS GOING TO HURT YOU.” Flint said in a horrible voice. It send chills down Silver’s back.

 

Silver blinked and the tears fell. His hands were shaking, he fell down, his good leg unable to hold him, he was breathing heavily.

 

“He was not. God, please, love, he was not. He’s just… worried.” he looked down, tired of everything, giving up on convincing Flint, when his frightening poltergeist nature appeared. “Please, just… please, just make everything stop.” Silver said in his most vulnerable state. He needed space; he wanted to disappear.

 

The wood shards immediately re-aligned themselves recreating the illusion of the door back, Silver blinked..

 

“I WON’T LET ANYONE HURT YOU ANYMORE.” Flint said “YOU ARE SAFE AND YOU ARE WITH ME.”

 

Silver sobbed.

 

“You need to go. You need to wake, Flint.” Silver tried again “Thomas is at the hospital, he is guarding your body. You need… you need to wake, love.”

 

Flint said nothing, mostly likely not listening to Silver just like any other time Silver told him he could not stay inside the studio forever.

 

“If you leave, Billy will not try and destroy this place anymore. You’ll… You’ll be saved.” Silver kept going.

 

The shards shock a bit.

 

“AND YOU? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU?”

 

Silver snorted bitterly.

 

“I’ll be saved as well, I guess. Billy will not try anything.” He looked up “To tell you the truth, I don’t really care. As long as you are safe, I can take anything.” He snorted, tired and desolated “Guess falling in love with you was not one of my top brilliant actions.”

 

The shards all fell down. The pipes and the windows stopped shaking. Silver blinked, confused. Flint’s heavy presence suddenly disappeared.

 

His mobile lightened up again. Silver crawled to it and answered.

 

“Yeah, I’m all-” Silver started.

 

“He is awake.” Thomas said in a trembling voice, “James is awake.”

 

Silver inhaled sharply. He could see Miranda and Max on the corridor crossing the entrance and getting closer to Silver. Anne had Billy pressed against the wall beside the studio entrance. Silver ignored all.

 

“... what?” he whispered.

 

“James has just woke up.” Thomas said again.

 

Miranda, who the one closed to Silver gasped in surprise. Her mobile ringing as well, Madi’s picture on the screen. She answered it, listening, crying and sobbing as Madi mostly likely gave her the same news Thomas told Silver.

 

“That’s… that’s good news.” Silver said.

 

“They are rushing him to the examination room.” Thomas continued. “His brain scans are strange… the doctor thinks this mind was not able to create any new memories for the last ten years.” Thomas said in a strange voice “That means James most probably don’t remember anything that happened in the studio.” He finished in a gentle voice.

 

 _Meaning Flint will not know who I am nor what he means to me._ Silver thought bitterly, having no problem completing what Thomas could not say. _Well, it was not as if I had envisioned any other end to this, anyway,_ Silver thought _._ He had never entertained the real possibility of Flint staying with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who is finally awake!!!  
> \o/


	20. chapter 20

Billy and Gates were arrested. Silver did not know why that fact surprised him, but it did. He was not expecting to see Billy leaving the building shacked, Max’s hawk eyes watching all the procedure. Billy had looked at Silver, stare broken and lost and Silver could do nothing but cry. He allowed Billy to see how terrible Billy’s action had been and the devastating effect they had had over Silver. Billy had closed his eyes in exhaustion and defeat and went away.

 

Silver had seen Miranda open and close her mouth a few times, as if she wanted to say something to Silver. She must have thought better of it. Instead, Miranda had in the end, opened her mobile and started texting. Silver did not want to know who she was talking to.

 

It took two hours, but the building finally went quiet again. Miranda was anxious to go to the hospital and see Flint. Silver however, had no intention of going there only to be met with confusion and no memory. When he said that to Miranda, she rolled her eyes and told him:

 

“He’s just awaken. Everyone will be met with confusion, John.” To which Silver payed no attention.

 

No matter how much Miranda insisted, Silver simply was not capable of seeing Flint and not have him recognize Silver. Instead, he stayed behind and promised Miranda he would overlook the studio’s retrofit. It was the second one in less than two months.

 

That’s how Silver found himself three days later: seated at the kitchen counter watching the workers with detachment. He had a sardonic smile in place and all he could think was _It must be good being rich_. Because, there is no way he would be able to renovate the place; not with the money he earned at the restaurant.

 

Miranda and Thomas, though, apparently had enough money they could spend. On the first day, Miranda told a bewildered Silver not to worry that they would take care of all the damage. Silver had just looked at them still lost and confused and shrugged. It was their apartment, anyway. Miranda took that as acceptance and a day later, the studio was being rebuilt.

 

Max offered for Silver to stay with her, Jack and Anne. He refused. Then, Miranda offered a place at her house. He also refused. Then, _Madi_ offered and all Silver could do was laugh bitterly before also refusing. He asked Miranda if he could stay in the studio during the retrofit, and Miranda, after studying his lowered gaze and defeated posture, said he could. She probably pitied him. Silver really didn’t mind anymore.

 

So, Silver stayed in the middle of the chaos and destruction that Flint’s disappearance act had caused. Jack had taken one look at Silver, had shock his head and had left without saying anything; Jack knew a lost cause when he saw one.

 

His first night after Flint was terrible. He tossed and turned in his dirty bed, feeling no one close to him. There was no oppressing presence; there was no sound of pages being turned. There no one huffing in irritation with the book’s story. There was no one to talk to. He spend the better part of the night seated on his bed re-reading _I am Malala_ , because he was pathetic.

 

The second night was exactly the same, except instead of re-reading of of Flint`s book, Silver opened his messages. Miranda, Madi and Thomas were at the top of the list.

 

 _Why haven’t you been to the hospital??_ Madi’s las message said.

 

 _Silver, please come visit._ Miranda’s said.

 

 _John, talk to me._ Thomas’said.

 

He reade and re-read all the messages with reports from the hospital. Flint was doing well. The doctors thought it was a miracle, but Flint was recovering small movements very quickly. He had control over his eyes and could blink at will. His speech thought, was still impaired and it would be for a while.

 

Silver only hoped Flint would recover.

 

By seven o’clock in the morning, just like in the day before, Silver was up waiting for the workers to arrive and continue their service. There were people talking and moving things around and Silver did not feel so alone. He sat by the kitchen counter watching everything trying to think of what his life was going to be from now on.

 

At noon, Thomas showed up. He had shaved the beard and his bright blue eyes reminded Silver his attraction was still pretty much in place. Silver took one look at Thomas, standing at the still doorless entrance, turned and went back to the counter. Thomas followed him in.

 

Thomas’ eyes roamed over everything that was being built and re-done and stopped at Silver’s unmade bed and the numerous books spread around it. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

 

“I see you’ve been keeping yourself busy.” He said in a dry voice.

 

Silver sighed. He did not want Thomas yo realize so quickly how terrible of a person Silver could be.

 

“Someone has to oversee the proceedings.” Silver said knowing full well Thomas, just like Miranda, was not going to be convinced.

 

Predictably, Thomas huffed.

 

“Of course.” He said with sarcasm, “You mean to tell me Miranda didn’t have anyone of her trust that could be here instead of you? That for three days you have been out of contact because watching someone re-paint your studio is more important than James?”

 

Silver looked down, trying to control his breathing. Just like in the videos, Thomas was sarcastic and aimed to hurt, Silver had seen him do . Silver was not expecting this side of Thomas to be directed at him, though.

 

Silver raised his eye again, staring at Thomas.

 

“Don’t do that.” He asked Thomas softly, completely opening himself so Thomas could see how fragile he was “Please, don’t… don’t talk to me like that.”

 

Thomas’ eyes opened up in surprise. Silver could care less; he had no secrets to keep from Thomas. Thomas knew all of them anyway; his love for Flint, his attraction to Thomas, his frustration with Madi and Miranda. In less than a week, Thomas had unveiled all of Silver.

 

Thomas touched Silver’s hand, just like he did when Silver left him at the hospital four days ago. His touch was calm and reassuring. Silver hated himself for liking it.

 

“Why haven’t you been to the hospital, John?” Thomas asked using the same soft voice Silver used.

 

Silver laughed bitterly.

 

“Because Flint will not remember me.” He answered truthfully.

 

Thomas blinked and then snorted.

 

“Well, that is not a reasonable answer.” He said “I mean, James can’t speak at all right now, but I talk to him. You mean to tell me I shouldn’t? Isn’t it the same?”

 

Silver opened his mouth to reply, and then shook his head.

 

“It’s not the same and you know it.”

 

Thomas rolled his eyes.

 

“John, for God’s sake, it’s exactly the same. James’ just woken, his mind is not all there yet. Most of the time he doesn’t remember me as well. Nor Miranda, for that matter.” Thomas smiled gently and kissed Silver in the lips “It’s been less than a week. Don’t overthink this.”

 

Silver sobbed.

 

“Why do you keep doing this?” he asked in a whisper.

 

Thomas frowned, eyes soft.

 

“What? Reasoning with you?”

 

Silver shock his head.

 

“No. I mean, yes, also that. But why do you keep kissing me?”

 

Thomas’ gentle smile did not leave his face, but it grew, becoming fond and happy.

 

“Because you are captivating.” Thomas said clearly “And I can’t stop thinking about you.”

 

Silver looked down at their hands. He turned his hand up and, very slowly, interlocked his fingers with Thomas’. Thomas allowed him. Silver kept staring at their fingers, mesmerized and incredulous.

 

“This is..this is so strange.” He gasped and passed his other hand through his hair in frustration “What the hell am I doing? I mean, you know about my feelings for Flint.”

 

Thomas took Silver’s hand to his mouth. Silver was completely helpless against Thomas’ gentleness. All those videos Silver saw of him did not prepare Silver for the kindess that irradiated from Thomas’ eyes.

 

“They are the same as mine.”

 

Silver shock his head in frustration. Thomas exacerbated Silver’s feelings. Silver looked at Thomas and felt admiration and lust and kinship. But Thomas also reminded Silver of Flint and Silver could not stop imagining Thomas and Flint together in a bed without getting hard.

 

Silver shock his head strongly trying to clear his thoughts.

 

“They are not the same.” He said firmly because Thomas needed to understand,“You told me yourself: Flint is your truest love.” He looked up and found Thomas’ concerned face watching him “You..you should be there with him, with Miranda. You should let me stay here and finish the renovations in your studio.”

 

“ _Your_ studio.” Thomas said immediately.

 

Silver smiled. He appreciated the kindness.

 

“Yes, but  you are the owner, I’m just renting it.”

 

Thomas pulled the keys for the old lock on the destroyed door and set them on the counter, beside their joined hands.

 

“It’s your studio now.” He said. Silver just stared at the keys. Thomas rolled his eyes “Yes, I know there is no door right now, this just a figure of speech. As soon as you get a new door, you get the new keys and the lease.”

 

Silver stared at the keys.

 

“What?” Silver said in a breath, voice surprised.

 

Thomas took the opportunity to kiss him again.

 

“James told Miranda who told me he wanted the studio to be yours.” Thomas said with a shrug. “We could make that happen very easily.”

 

Silver took his hand from Thomas’, and walked two steps away from the counter.

 

“I don’t want the studio.” He said “Fuck, I mean, after everything we've put that studio through and it just…. refuses to die.” Silver rose his eyebrows to Thomas “It's fucking unnatural.” He passed his hands through his face in agitation “I don’t want any of this. I want- I want Flint and you to be fine. I want… ” he shook his head again “By now, all I want for me is to stop feeling like this. I just it all to stop.”

 

Thomas looked around. All workers were staring at them in curiosity. In a blink, Thomas took Silver’s hand again and guided him to the corridor and as far away from the entrance. There was no one. Thomas pushed Silver against the last door on the other side of the lift and put his hands on each side of Silvers head. He leaned in; his blue eyes wide and very clear.

 

“I’m sorry we keep pushing you.” Thomas said gently “I’m sorry you feel as if you are cornered. I’m sorry giving you the studio was such a terrible step.” He kept going, his month so very closer to Silver’s “You are not obliged to do anything you do not want.” He leaned his forehead to Silver’s “You can do whatever you want. You are free to feel whatever you are feeling right now. I understand your turmoil.”

 

Silver’s hand raised and his arms hugged Thomas’ waist. He closed his eyes, unable to keep looking at Thomas.

 

“I just want you all to be happy.” Silver whispered defeated. “That’s the beginning and end of it.”

 

Thomas kissed him.

 

“What about you? Don’t you want to be happy as well?”

 

Silver shock his head and sobbed.

 

“I don’t need to be happy. It is enough that you and Flint are. That Miranda and Madi are alive. I can live with that.”

 

Thomas hugged Sliver as well, his movements slow and fluid. Silver moaned, not in sexual need, but it had been a long time someone caressed his body with love and affection. He missed the contact.

 

“You salved Miranda, rescued me and now, Flint is awake and you tell me you don’t want anything in return?”

 

Silver turned his face and hid it on Thomas’ shoulders.

 

“In the beginning I did.” He whispered into Thomas skin “Now… now, it is suffient that you are alive and together.”

 

Thomas’ hands moved up to Silver’s curls, massaging his nape with tenderness.

 

“That’s not good enough.” Thomas whispered to Silver “You are allowed to have it all. You are allowed to have the world. You _deserve_ the word.”

 

Tears fell from Silver’s eyes. He did not leave the refuge of Thomas’ shoulder.

 

“He won’t remember me. He has you. There’s… no place for me in his life.”

 

Thomas laughed softly, and, taking Silver’s head with both hands, he pulled Silver from his shoulder to meet his eyes. Thomas was smiling softly, as if looking at something precious.

 

“I know why James liked you.” He told Silver “I know why he _loves_ you.” He said, emphasizing the word and not letting Silver’s flinch stop him. “John, he’s been a poltergeist for the last ten years. We have no idea how his mind will react to him coming back to his body.”

 

Silver closed his eyes, allowing Thomas’ calm presence to center him. Thomas’ hands were still on Silver’s face, caressing his cheeks. Silver turned his face to his right, kissing Thomas’ palm tenderly.

 

“Can you promise me everything will be, ok?” Silver asked.

 

Thomas pulled Silver to him again, hugging him fiercely.

 

“Come to the hospital with me and I’ll make sure everything will be fine.” He kissed Silver’s head “I promise you, John.”

 

And Silver wanted to agree. God, he earned to go see Flint and have those amazing green eyes be directed to him in happiness and acknowledgment. But his suspicious nature would not allow him to agree.

 

“We don’t even know why Flint woke up. It was all so abrup-”

 

Thomas laughed heartedly, stopping Silver mid-sentence.

 

“Are you kidding?” he asked pulling Silver from him and staring at Silver’s startled face “God, Miranda is right. We really are stupid when we are in love.” he said shaking his head to Silver’s confused stare “John, your entire studio was exploding. James was shouting at you to leave the place and you just wouldn’t do it. You flat out refused to go without him.” He smiled indulgently “Now, what would I do if I wanted to save the one I love from an exploding studio? I would do the one thing that would convince him to leave.” He kissed Silver’s cheek and, leaving his month against Silver’s skin, he continued “Do you know what was that?”

 

Silver inhaled sharply. Thomas laughed again.

 

“If it were me, I’d do exactly as James did: I would comply with your wish so that you could be saved. Because there is nothing, _nothing_ , more important than your life.”he paused to take a breath and said very secure in his answer “I’d wake.”

 

Silver sobbed again, allowing more tears to fall from his eyes. He leaned forward and for the first time initiated the kiss with Thomas. It was filled with wonder, gratitude, and so much love.

 

“Take me to the hospital.” Silver said.

 


	21. chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth rotting fluff ahead.  
> =)

The cab left Silver and Thomas at the hospital entrance. Silver looked at it, remembering the last he had been there, when he was looking at Flint’s body in a bed, completely devoided of all the encompassing presence that had been occupying Silver’s studio.

 

Silver remembered the freckles all over Flint’s body and how red his hair was; how shocked he had been about that and how completely fitting it was that Flint, with his explosive temper had a hair to match its fire.

 

Thomas took two steps and turned back when Silver did not follow him. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Are you coming?” Thomas asked.

 

Silver shock his head and tried to put a smile on his face. By the way Thomas looked at him, he wasn’t very successful.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m coming.” Silver said “I’m just… remembering his body laying at that bed, no life on it.” He continued shrugging. “And how different it will be now.”

 

Thomas went back to Silver, his face open and understanding. He took Silver’s hand in one of his.

 

“It will be fine. I promised you, didn’t I? I wouldn’t put you in any harm, John.”

 

Silver looked at their joined hands with a soft smile. Thomas was like an unstoppable force; he pushed and pushed until he got what he wanted. Ten years in prison did nothing to stop his tendencies.

 

Silver squeezed Thomas’ hand in reassurance. He liked having someone he could lean on. He had no idea how this new arrangement would work with Flint as well, but Thomas seemed unconcerned and, after the last week, Silver was beginning to trust Thomas leadership. Thomas was as mesmerizing as his videos showed.

 

Thomas smiled back at him and pulled Silver inside the hospital, their hands joined and at view of anyone that cared to look in their direction, which meant, a lot of people, as Thomas was naturally attractive and wherever Silver went, people noticed his crutch. Thomas was completely unfazed, dragging Silver through the corridors and up the lift as if he owned the place. Silver allowed him.

 

They stopped in front of the 705 door, which Silver found amusing. He was certain that after waking up, Flint would have moved. As it turned out, Silver new nothing about hospitals.

 

Thomas touched the door handle and before he could turn it, Silver pulled him back. It was such an automatic response; Silver did not realized he had done until they were on the other side of the corridor, Thomas hand still on his tight hold.

 

“I-I need a moment.” Silver tried to explain. “Flint-  I mean James is on the other side. This is- This is going to be the first time I see him awake.” He smiled apologetically to Thomas “Bare with me, please.”

 

Thomas smiled and kissed Silver’s forehead.

 

“Take your time. Just to let you know, Miranda is inside.” He shook his head, his smile becoming a bit sad “We didn’t want to leave James alone at all. So, she’s been here while I was at the studio with you.”

 

They stayed outside the room for twenty minutes more. Thomas had gotten a mobile sometime during the last days, because was using one to text someone, most probably Miranda. Silver took the time to calm his heart and his breathing. Thomas did not leave his side, waiting with him until Silver felt secure enough to enter.

 

Finally, Silver nodded at Thomas and took the few steps necessary to cross the corridor, Thomas right beside him. Again, Thomas touched the handle and giving Silver’s hand a squeeze, he opened the door.

 

Miranda and Flint were in the middle of some kind of a discussion. Miranda as talking loudly and Flint was grunting in reply, his face turned to her. She was in front of the window, which had the effect of casting the sunlight on Flint’s hair, making it shine brightly in scarlet.

 

Silver inhaled sharply.

 

Both Miranda and Flint turned to them.

 

“Heeey.” Miranda said, her voice immediately going lower “There you are, John.” She said warmly, her eyes seeking Thomas right after and giving him a lovely smile.

 

Thomas released Silver’s hand and went to kiss Miranda on her check. Silver did not move from where he was; Flint’s amazing green eyes held him paralyzed. Silver had been right; he was not prepared to have Flint stare at him. It was a surreal experience.

 

Everything else faded. Miranda and Thomas completely disappeared from Silver’s vision. There was only Flint. Everything began and ended with the body lying on the bed.

 

Silver thought he would have trouble matching the larger than life presence he had grown used to the weak body at the hospital, but, seeing the light shine through those irises was baffling.  Silver laughed soundlessly in incredulity. He had no doubt that there, staring right back at him was his ghost.

 

His ghost inside his own body was the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes upon. The pictures Silver had seen in that room so many nights ago did not make him any justice. Laying at the bed, with his thin and white body, Flint was already doing things to Silver’s libido. God, Flint as a person was… as intoxicating as his poltergeist persona. Silver could not stop staring at him.

 

Flint, meanwhile, had not blinked at all. He seemed to watch Silver as if they were on a match, studying Silver carefully and meticulously. The green eyes had stopped on Silver and had not moved. In fact, Flint’s only movement was to move his head a bit to the side, as if Silver was a puzzle he was trying so solve.

 

Silver allowed Flint to look. God, if Silver was honest with himself, Flint could stare at him as long as Flint wanted. He had always thrived on Flint’s attention.

 

Then, Flint said in a breath:

 

“Oh.” And slowly closed his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face. “There you are.”

 

Silver gulped and blinked in surprised.

 

“Do… do you know who I am?” he asked in a whisper, still not moving from his spot and still not taking his eyes of Flint.

 

Flint shock his head, the movement brusque and a bit uncoordinated, but a shake nonetheless.

 

“I don’t… remember you.” Flint said with difficulty “But… something… in me…” he stopped again, eyes defocusing for a while, as if Flint was searching for a word “quietened” he said in a breath “when you… entered the room.”

 

_Oh_. His heart soared. Suddenly, Silver wanted to jump and dance in happiness. Instead, he controlled himself and only laughed, relieved.

 

“That’s… that’s good to know.” Silver said walking carefully towards the bed. Flint’s eyes following him.

 

“You’re… John Silver.” Flint said in a hoarse voice. Silver imagined it was difficult to talk after so many years in a coma “M-Miranda and Thomas… told me… about you.”

 

Silver blinked a few times stopping the tears from falling from his eyes.

 

“Yeah. That’s me.” He tried to give Flint his most sincere smile and open smile. He wanted Flint to know how happy he was. “It’s such a pleasure to finally talk to you face to face.”

 

Flint closed his eyes. There was a small content smile on his face. Silver would have never thought it was possible for his poltergeist to be so… soft. He did not know what to do with such a lovely sight.

 

Thomas cleared his throat, making Silver jump in surprise and turn to him and Miranda. He had completely forgotten he and Flint were not the only ones in the room. By the way Thomas rolled his eyes at him, Silver was certain Thomas knew Silver and Flint had been at their own little world.

 

“We’ll get coffee.” Thomas declared taking Miranda’s hand and leading her out of the room.

 

Miranda had the exactly same knowing smile in her face Thomas had. Silver shock his head in incredulity of the amount of sassiness Thomas and Miranda could emit without saying anything. That two could cause a lot of havoc together.

 

“Fairwell.” Flint said from the bed, his smile matching Thomas’ and Miranda’s.

 

Silver suddenly found himself remembering Flint Thomas and Miranda had been an Item. He could picture the three of them working together and impossible the three of them would be.

 

When the door closed again, there were only Silver and Flint. Silver had been scared of the moment he and Flint would be alone; he figured there would not be the comfortable atmosphere they had at the studio. It was exactly the opposite. Flint was inside the most lovely body Silver could imagine and still, his energy was pretty much Flint’s. There was no awkward silence, but there was staring and small smiles.

 

Very slowly, Silver approached the bed, seating at a plastic chair beside it. He leaned his crutch on one of its arms, studying Flint to see if he would have any reaction to his amputated leg. There was none. Flint was still looking at him as if Silver was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. Silver could not stop smiling.

 

With care and a bit of difficulty, Flint took his arm from under the cover, placing it with the palm of his hand up in clear invitation. Silver stared and stared at that hand; at what it meant. He placed his hand over Flint’s.

 

Flint laughed softly, his hand closing on Silver’s.

 

“When… I saw you… coming in” Flint started “Something in me… settled.” He blinked “It’s as if… my mind was… searching for you” he took a deep breath. Talking was tiring “Then…” he smiled openly to Silver “you… showed up… and… it was as if… my body calmed down… and… my mind… finally figured out... what was missing.”

 

Silver covered his mouth trying to keep his breathing steady. This was too much. This was…God, not even in his wildest dreams, Silver imagined a soft Flint in a hospital bed quietened by Silver’s presence alone.

 

Silver lowered his head until his forehead touched their joined hands. He closed his eyes and waited for his heart to calm down. It took some time.

 

“You…” Silver started “You don’t even remember me. So… how can it be?”

 

Silver felt Flint shrug.

 

“They… talked about you.” Flint explained. He tightened his grip on Silver’s hand “Thomas… is infatuated.” He continued, his voice acquiring a teasing tone “He… described you… and what you did for me.”

 

_I’ll make sure everything will be fine_ , Thomas had promised him. Thomas had been telling Flint about him. Thomas had been rebuilding Silver’s relationship with Flint without Silver’s knowledge.

 

“Jesus Christ, Thomas is completely mad.” Silver said happily.

 

Flint chuckled.

 

“He is indeed.”

 

Flint tried to pull Silver’s hand closer, but his force was nothing like the jaw dropping power he had when he was a supernatural being. Silver leaned over him anyway, his face getting very close to Flint’s.

 

Flint leaned in as well, touching his forehead to Silver’s and breathing deeply. It seemed Flint was using Silver to ground himself. He was breathing Silver’s breath and Silver was breathing Flin’ts breath. Flint turned his head up just a bit and his chapped lips touched Silver’s in a small and soft caress.

 

It might as well had been a lighting striking Silver. He shivered all over, his lips seeking Flint’s in eagerness and so much love. He gripped Flint’s hand harder, trying and failing to control his body reaction.

 

He leaned back laughing in joy. Flint was here, he was alive, _and John Silver had just tasted his lips_. He went in for one more kiss just to prove himself he could. Flint kissed back with as much energy he could muster, which was not much, but was completely fine with Silver.

 

“Stay.” Flint said after they had separated again. He was blinking slowly in tiredness “Don’t… go away… while I’m asleep.”

 

Silver shock his head. He was certain there was a silly grin on his face. He did not care at all.

 

“I’ll stay as long as you want me near, love” he whispered.

 

Silver settled back on the plastic share, making himself comfortable while he waited for Miranda and Thomas to return. He still needed to talk to Thomas and understand where he, Flint and Silver stood. One thing Silver was very certain: he was not going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'd say two to three chapters more and the story is done! Expect a lot of love declarations and healing!  
> \o/


	22. chapter 22

Eventually, Silver fell asleep, hand grasping Flint’s in a loose grip, his head on the mattress right beside Flint’s thigh. He woke up with the door opening, and Thomas’ head appearing right after, blue eyes shining. He entered the room and closed the door. Miranda had not come back with him.

 

Silver looked at him and then looked at his hand gripping Flint’s and immediately pulled his away. He tried smiling at Thomas, to show Thomas had nothing to fear from him. Thomas, however, frowned at him.

 

Flint, meanwhile, opened two very sleepy eyes, his stare finding Thomas and then, finding Silver. Flint blinked lazily and let a satisfied smile appear on his face.

 

“You are.. both here.” Flint whispered his voice hoarse from sleep.

 

A small smile appeared on Silver’s face. Flint was adorable.

 

Thomas moved closer to the bed and leaned over Flint, kissing his lips with love and affection.

 

“We are both here, love. I see you indeed had the reaction I predict you would have when you met our John Silver.”

 

Flint’s smile was still in place. He nodded slowly and turned to Silver.

 

“You are… lovely.” He said as if he had not already owned Silver’s heart “You are a delightful surprise.” he felt around Silver’s side of the bed, as if searching for something.

 

Silver looked down, at his own hands he had abruptly pulled from the bed minutes before. He looked up and found Thomas watching him with a frown. Then, Thomas rolled his eyes when Silver blinked in confusion, without knowing what Thomas wanted from him. Thomas sighed.

 

“Love, John wants to keep holding your hand. Is that all right with you?” Thomas asked Flint, but his eyes did not deviate from Silver. Thomas liked to make a point.

 

“Oh.” Flint said “I was… looking… for his… hand.” And groped a bit more around the bed.

 

Slowly, Silver raised his hand again and tangled his fingers with Flint’s, stopping his gropping. He looked back at Thomas, waiting for his approval, wishing he had not misunderstood Thomas; that Thomas was really fine with their arrangement.

 

The smile Thomas gave Silver was so big and so full of joy Silver could not mistake it for anything other than acceptance. Silver released the breath he did not even know he was unconsciously holding and laughed relieved.

 

Thomas crossed the room until he was beside Silver and leaned over him, his hand grasping Silver’s nape and bringing Silver’s face closer to his. Thomas kissed Silver with want and excitement. His strong grip kept Silver in place and his blue eyes were open and hungry.

 

Silver came out of the kiss dizzy and very much aroused. He looked at Flint and saw two huge black eyes; the green color was almost gone from them. Flint was breathing heavily, cheeks red, and he seemed very interested.

 

 _Jesus Christ._ Silver thought having difficulties in organizing his thoughts after that kiss. _Okay, then. If this is how it’s going to be, I’m more than fine with it._

 

___***___

 

Silver infiltrated himself into the hospital sleepover-rotating schedule that Thomas and Miranda had going. Every two days, it was Silver’s turn to spend the night with Flint.

 

The first night, Silver had been nervous, still waiting for the other shoe to drop, still expecting Flint to kick him out of his room. Even so, at 5 pm, Silver arrived at the hospital, with his messenger bag and the pile of books Flint had collected at the studio.

 

Flint took one look at the books Silver had deposited on the nightstand beside his bed and touched the spine of the third one from the bottom, and said:

 

“I’ve been waiting… to read this… book… for so… long.”

 

Silver followed Flint’s finger until his stare stopped at the book Flint was touching. Silver  smiled widely, grabbed the book from the pile and handed it to Flint.

 

“Well, I can guarantee you’ll love it.” He risked kissing Flint’s forehead and was very pleased when Flint not only allowed the kiss but also raised his head offering his lips when Silver moved away. Silver did not deny him and kissed him on his very appealing mouth.

 

When the kiss finished and Silver pulled back, Flint followed him again, eyes closed and mouth open. It was the personification of all Silver’s wet dreams. Silver kissed him again.

 

“Thank you.” Flint said when the second kiss finally finished. He looked down at the blue and pink book that was on his lap “Books… books mean… a lot… to me.” He smiled, passing his hands over the cover of I am Malala. “I… used to… give Thomas and Miranda… books… And they… did the same.”

 

Flint pointed to another book that was on the stand at the other side of the bed, one that Silver had not brought with him. Silver went to grab it. It was an old book; it had a red leather cover. Silver opened it and read the title: _Marcus Aurelius Meditations_. On the second page, in cursive letter, it was written: _James, My Truest Love. Know no Shame T. H._

 

Silver laughed heartedly. It was so much like Thomas to give Flint a pretentious book with a bold declaration inside. Thomas was never afraid to show his feelings and even though he wrote it to Flint, Silver might as well take the advice. Thomas was , after all, a very intelligent man.

 

Flint and Silver spent the night reading and talking about Malala and Silver felt as if everything was as it should be.

 

___***___

 

The studio was almost done. It had been completely renovated and looked new and very expensive. Silver did not want to go back there. He had given its keys back to Thomas and was ready to start searching for a new place to live when Miranda offered him one of her residences When he told her he couldn’t possible accept it, she shrugged and told him Thomas was already there.

 

“Also” she added “Thomas need people around him just like you do.” She smiled sadly “He is not as well as he likes everyone to think, you know?”

 

And Silver was reminded of the only night he spent with Thomas and how he was awaken by Thomas anguished screams in the middle of the night. Well, that settled it, then. The next day, Silver moved to the new place, which happened to be a cottage distant from the city center, a few meters away from another house where Miranda and Abigail lived.

 

It was a charming house, there was a fireplace and an enormous kitchen, which Thomas used a lot. There was a small library half filled with books Silver remembered Thomas dragging from that godforsaken prison he had been in. And there were two bedrooms with king size beds. Silver had no idea who lived there before, but whoever it had been, it had good taste.

 

“You are silly.” Abigail had told him when he voiced his thoughts about the house, “I furnished it for you.” She had completed with an eye roll “I wanted you and Thomas to be happy.” she had kissed his cheek “I hope one day Flint may come to live here as well.”

 

Silver had blinked in astonishment. Abigail had such a kind nature; everything she did always had a good reason. Peter Ashe had not deserved his daughter and Silver was happy Abigail was now free of his influence and living with Miranda.

 

It took Thomas only one night to decide he did not want to have Silver living under the same roof as him and not share a bed. The next night they were both at home, Thomas, right after cooking dinner for both of them, asked quietly if Silver did not want to sleep on his bed with him.

 

Thomas offered a small smile to soften the deal, but by now, Silver could read Thomas very well and what he saw in his blue eyes were want and affection, but also loneliness and longing. Silver would not deny Thomas what Silver himself also wanted. That night was the first night they shared a bed and how they spend all other nights both of them were home.

 

They cuddled a lot and kissed a lot. Thomas missed being touched and was starved for attention and Silver did not fare much better. They basked in each other’s attention. They spend their nights talking and discussing whatever topic came to their minds. Some nights, Silver would introduce Thomas to a new technology or a new movie or book from the last decade, Thomas’ eye shining in interest.

 

Silver had never experienced peace before, but if he had to guest, Silver would say that small cottage with Thomas and the promise of Flint recovering and living there with them was what peace was.

 

___***___

 

When either Thomas or Silver were on the hospital, the other would show up to talk and spend time with Flint was well. They started with Thomas on one side of the bed and Silver on the other, but as the days passed, they migrated towards each other. Thomas and Silver seemed two satellites pulled by Flint’s orbit.

 

The three of them talked, and kissed and stared at each other a lot, as if not believing all they were in the same room, at the same time. Sometimes, Thomas and Flint kissed and Silver’s libido reminded Silver it existed. Sometimes, Flint pulled Silver to the bed and Silver clung to him as if never wanting to let go; Thomas eyes watching and guarding both of them.

 

They argued a lot as well. Of course they did. The three of them had strong personalities and it was no surprise they clashed from time to time.  The first time Flint raised his voice was in disagreement with Thomas not wanting to get involved in politics again. Flint’s voice, that had been recovering very well became loud and powerful while he called Thomas a fool. Thomas had snorted and told Flint that if he wanted, he could join Miranda and Madi on their fight; he was completely fine being on the background, which caused Flint to stutter, face red in angriness.

 

Silver was so surprised to see Flint angry that he forgot to engage in the discussion as well, because for that small moment, Silver could clearly see his poltergeist in all its glory and he was beautiful, eyes blazing and hair in flames. Silver had laughed happily and, not caring at all that he had stopped the argument in the middle, kissed Flint right in his open mouth.

 

___***___

 

One week after he had moved to Miranda’s house, Silver was bringing in his last few things from the studio, including the books, when he crashed into someone who was just leaving Miranda’s and Abigail’s house, books and clothes and the crutch going everywhere. Silver lost his balance and was already seeing himself falling face first on the ground when two very strong arms caught him by the waist.

 

“Oh, my god, I’m so sorry!” Billy’s voice said.

 

Franticly, Silver tried to take his hair out of his face and was met with Billy’s eager face and big arms stabilizing Silver again.

 

“Billy?!”

 

Billy deviated his eyes, not meeting Silver’s and handed Silver his crutch, then, promptly started gathering Silver’s things from the ground, Silver collecting them automatically.

 

“Hi.” Billy said in a small voice.

 

Silver frowned, the things in front of him making an unconscious barrier between him and Billy.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Silver asked in surprise and no small amount of bitterness in his voice.

 

Billy took two steps back, looked at the house and then, looked at Silver.

 

“Abigail payed the fine and released me.” He said.

 

Silver opened and closed his mouth because even though he wanted to say something, he did not know what.

 

“… what?” Silver finally managed.

 

Billy shrugged.

 

“She is nice.” He said as a way of explanation “Abigail, I mean.” He added “She… she cares about me.”

 

Silver looked at Abigail’s house feeling betrayed and disappointed. He liked Abigail. How could she have done this to him?

 

Billy, probably reading all of Silver’s emotions in his face, said:

 

“I’m sorry. Back at the studio… I had no right to do what I tried to do.”

 

Silver huffed in disbelief, eyes watering. His first impulse was to punch Billy square in his idiotic face. He controlled himself.

 

“You tried to kill Flint.” Silver said in a low voice, “You deliberately went against my wishes.” and the more Silver talked, the more the tears gathered in his eyes. God, he had thought he was done crying. He pressed his thumb and forefinger to his eyes “Why- why would you do, that, Billy? You- you were m-my friend! I trusted you. So, so much.”

 

Billy was looking at him, his face broken and so sad, his eager eyes were wet as well and he was shaking his head.

 

“I don’t- I wanted you safe.” Billy said in an unsure voice “I didn’t- I didn’t understand, John.”

 

Silver snarled in frustration.

 

“You didn’t have to understand, you had to trust me, just like I told you to over and over again!” Silver shouted. He started sobbing, “Fuck, you were my best friend, Billy, what the hell.”

 

Billy took one step closer to Silver but Silver pulled back, not wanting to be near him. Billy’s eyes widened in understanding. He nodded and retreated.

 

“Can we… can we talk, though? I’d like to… to start over.”

 

Silver laughed an ugly laugh.

 

“I- I don’t know, Billy” he said in a weary voice “I just… I want to put all this behind me.”

 

Billy closed his eyes, accepting Silver’s decision. He looked desolated and lost. When Billy opened his eyes again, they were resolute. Billy said:

 

“I can wait.” He nodded to himself “If you… I come here every other day.” He offered Silver a small smile “I’m helping Miranda with her campaign flyers and Abigail… well, Abigail is here.” He finished as if the presence of Abigail alone was reason enough for Billy to be around.

 

Silver took a while, but he finally nodded, leaving the possibility of someday have Billy in his life again. Billy seemed satisfied with that. He nodded back and went his way.

 

___***___

 

The next month, Silver’s routine in the new house changed again. Flint was released from the hospital and in a silent agreement; everyone decided Flint was staying in the room at Thomas and Silver’s house. Silver spend the night before in Thomas arms, body shaking in anxiety, Thomas’s voice on his ear, telling him everything was going to be fine over and over again.

 

Silver and Thomas waited Flint’s arrival at the entrance, their hands joined, one offering their strength to the other. Flint arrived in a wheelchair, face rounder and healthier then when he had first woken up, green eyes fining in happiness and expectation. Flint looked beautiful.

 

Silver could not love Flint more than in that moment. He squeezed Thomas’ hand in reassurance and love and, when Thomas nodded to him, Silver released him and went to get Flint, pulling his chair inside their small house, Thomas holding the door so that they could go through and closing it right behind himself, keeping the rest of the world outside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go and that's it!!  
> I hope you all liked my little tale.  
> =)


	23. chapter 23

Silver opened his eyes and was match with Flint’s lovely freckled face turned to him. He had his eyes closed and his mouth was slightly parted. Silver smiled softly and slowly turned to his other side, where he found Thomas, who had one of his arms over Silver’s waist. Thomas was also sleeping, blond hair all over the place.

 

Silver took some time to leave the enormous bed without waking either Flint of Thomas, but after a few minutes, he managed. He went to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. It was 7am and Silver enjoyed the silence. In less than an hour, Flint would wake up and come find Silver, as he had done for the last three months since he came to the cottage. Half an hour more and Thomas would show up as well.

 

It had been strange, when Flint arrived. He could not move his legs and he had hated asking for help to do the mundane everyday activities such as taking a shower or using the bathroom. The first week had been tense and filled with shouts and crying. It had taken Thomas, Silver and Miranda to finally convince Flint none of them saw him as anything other than amazing.

 

That same day, by night, Silver had came to Flint, eyes downcast and mouth pressed in a tight line. Thomas had gone to Miranda’s house and Flint had been at the living room reading when Silver got close to him.

 

“Don’t think I don’t understand your frustration with your body.” Silver had told him in a whisper “I, more than anyone do.” He had shaken his crutch to make his point across and saw when Flint understood. “You will get better, love. But these things take time.”

 

Flint’s eyes had widened and he looked at Silver with empathy and regret.

 

“I never saw you as anything other than whole.” Flint had told him, interpreting correctly Silver’s quiet manners. “You are smart and interesting and very beautiful.”

 

Silver had laughed silently and smiled back at Flint.

 

“And a little shit?”

 

Flint had laughed whole-heartedly, not expecting Silver do add that at all.

 

“Well, it’s you who said it.”

 

And Silver had thought, smiling happily at Flint _Oh, no, my love, it was really you who said it first._

 

Silver blinked, clearing his head and coming back to their kitchen, where he was preparing breakfast. He heard the bedroom door opening and closing and a few seconds after, Flint appeared in the kitchen. These days, he was using a crutch much like Silver’s to walk around. Flint was improving tremendously but some days, his body failed him.

 

Silver looked at his lover wearing only a long white shirt, red hair in a loose grip and eyes still fogged and remembered that the night before he and Thomas had kissed for hours while Flint watched touching himself. Silver went to Flint’s side kissing his mouth and bringing him to the small table to have breakfast. Flint went willingly.

 

___***___

 

It no one’s surprise, Miranda and Madi campaign was a success. Madi was a rising star and she was in her way to begin a career in the parliament. Silver, however, could not stand on the same room as them when they started talking about politics. He had seen what that dangerous game did to his loved ones, he had no intention of ever participating on any of it. On this subject, he would always side with Thomas.

 

Which was a problem, because Flint was all about still fighting for justice and what was right. Flint flew himself face first into Madi’s campaign. He organized protest in favor of the minorities, he talked to politics, he engaged with Madi’s father. He was like a hurricane. But Flint never forced neither Thomas nor Silver to work with him. He understood their reasons and, after that fateful day in the hospital, did not argue with them anymore. He never failed to mention what he was doing though, hoping either Thomas or Silver would join him. So far neither of them did.

 

The fact was that because Silver could not stand even thinking about Madi in danger, she and Miranda stopped talking about it with him and started talking about their riots and their campaign with Billy, who was still around and dating Abigail. Silver could not even lie to himself; he saw the relationship forming miles ahead of Billy and Abigail.

 

Billy’s parents had been poor and activists, and for most of their lives, they participated in riots against the government. Silver was stunned to have learned this. Once, when Silver, Madi Miranda and Billy were at Miranda’s place, Billy had confided in them that one of the reasons Billy’s parents wanted to send him to school was because they wanted Billy to understand and carry on protesting for what was right.

 

It seemed Silver had inadvertently surrounded himself with the exact kind of people he should be avoiding. It was too late, though, Silver cared deeply for every one in his inner circle. That included Billy.

 

It had taken Silver and Billy the better part of the first two months of Silver living in the cottage, but they had finally started talking again. Billy, one day, had knocked on Silver’s door and when he was met with Flint’s piercing stare, he meekly looked down and, in a small voice, asked to talk with Silver. Before Flint could call Silver, though, Billy had lightly touched Flint’s hand, stopping him with his mouth open and said:

 

“I’m really sorry for all that I did.” He had told Flint and when Flint gave him a short nod back, he had barged on “It was not my intention to harm you. My intention was always to keep Silver safe.” He had shrugged with the kind of confidence of someone who knows his actions were in no way correct but that he could nothing to change what had passed. “You were just caught in the middle.”

 

The astounding thing was that Flint had understood Billy’s reasoning. He had given Billy a grunt in acknowledgement and never again even thought about it. Flint and Billy would never be friends and Flint did not even cared for Billy’s presence, but Flint did not harbor any hard feeling for Billy.

 

With Silver, to whom Billy had been a friend, a confidant and an advisor, the situation was more complicated. Silver could not forgive Billy’s betrayal so easily.  So, Billy and Silver had started anew. They talked a bit every time Billy was at Abigail’s and whenever they met outside. Billy always had a small smile to offer Silver and Silver always tried to smile back. He was not always successful.

 

In the beginning, their conversation had been stilled and awkward, but after a mouth, it had become better. Two mouths in, and Billy finally asked if they could have the impending conversation they had been postponing. They had chosen a small pub as it was a neutral place.

 

Once their pints had arrived, Billy drank some, and, putting the pint back on the table, started:

 

“You know I never wanted to hurt you.”

 

To which Silver had snorted and almost left the place, if not for Billy’s hand on his stopping Silver.

 

“If what you want is forgiveness, you will not get it.” Silver had told him in a hard voice.

 

“ _What I want_ …” Billy said “Is to explain myself.” He finished and drank some more “I know what I did cannot be forgiven. I know that, John.”

 

Silver huffed and sat down again.

 

“Then what…?”

 

“I want to tell you I’m glad I failed.” Billy said in a small voice, “I want to tell you I was completely wrong and… and…. God, you look so happy.” He laughed and shook his head “And I… I would have deprived you of this.” he drank some more “God, I just… I’m so happy for you. Even if we never get to be friends as we were again, I’m happy Flint stopped me.” He drank the rest of his pint in one go. “That’s- that’s it really.”

 

Silver blinked in surprise, taking n Billy’s eager face and regretful eyes. He missed Billy so much. He missed their conversations and their easy camaraderie. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted Billy back on his life.

 

And at the bottom, that was what really mattered, was it not? That Silver missed Billy and that Billy wanted to be part of Silver’s life. Silver nodded in resolution and opened his mouth:

 

“How…” he started “How are you and Abigail?” he asked “Are you happy?”

 

Billy frowned because of the abrupt change in the conversation, but, then, he saw the small smile of Silver’s face and, blinking slowly in relief, he said:

 

“She is amazing. Jesus, I think I’m in love with that woman.”

 

And just like that, off they went, talking about what each had missed and what were their plans for the future. Something wild inside Silver clicked back into place and calmed down.

 

___***___

 

Day by day, their lives in the cottage became more of a routine. Flint got his mobility back and his speech was practically perfect again. His red hair was longer and he started wearing it in a ponytail that made Silver’s mind into goo whenever he saw Flint wearing it. Silver suspected Thomas had informed Flint of the effect the ponytail had because Flint started using it more frequently. Thomas was always to blame.

 

For their six-month anniversary, Flint and Thomas gave Silver a costume made prosthetic leg. The leg was hollowed in the center, with geometric black titanium lines forming an exoskeleton. Flint himself had overseen the confection because he wanted it to be just like Silver: complex, fascinating and very beautiful. This also was Thomas that informed Silver. Thomas was a mastermind.

 

Silver’s eyes filled with tears and when both Thomas and Flint lifted his stump to fit his new artificial leg, he could not stop his sobbing even if he wanted. Flint and Thomas worked with gentleness and love, kissing Silver’s tight and chest all through the process of attaching the new leg. When everything was finally done and Silver stood up leaning on Thomas, all Flint could do was stare and stare, hypnotized by Silver’s frame. They never made out of the bedroom that day.

 

___***___

 

On an uneventful day, one Silver planned to spend reading by the fireplace while listening to Thomas and Flint talk on the background, something extraordinary happened.

 

Silver had just started re-reading _Think of England_ by K. J. Charles, and was already preparing himself to fall in love all over again with Captain Archie Curtis when Flint and Thomas stopped in front of him. Silver put the book down to look at them. Thomas had his hands on his hips in a clear aggressive stand. Flint was rolling his eyes.

 

“John, love of my life, please tell James there is no way his pork is better than mine.” Thomas told Silver, his voice authoritative and certain.

 

James huffed in indignation.

 

Silver looked from one to the other, their faces completely serious. Silver could not help it; he started laughing. He raised his hands in surrender.

 

“Oh, no.” Silver said standing up and taking his book with him. He took three steps back “Let me out of this discussion. I tried to interfere once and ended up without any of you cooking and me ordering something. I learned my lesson.”

 

Flint threw his hands in the air in frustration.

 

“You are no help at all, John.”

 

Silver shrugged.

 

“I guess falling in love with me was not one of your top brilliant actions.” He said with a teasing smile.

 

And Silver was expecting Flint to roll his eyes again and Thomas to laugh. Instead, Flint groaned as if in pains and took his hand to his head. Silver’s smile vanished. In a minute both him and Thomas were surrounding Flint.

 

“Love? Are you ok?” Thomas asked softly.

 

Flint shook his head slowly.

 

“Just… just a headache” he pressed his fingers to his forehead, massaging his temple “It appeared suddenly.”

 

Silver frowned and opened his mouth to ask Flint how bad it was, when Flint groaned louder and would had fallen down if not for both Thomas and Silver quickly grabbing him and lowering to the spot in front of the fireplace Silver was occupying a few minutes before.

 

Flint did not seem to have noticed he had changed positions. He kept groaning, eyes closed tightly as if the headache was very painful. Thomas rushed to the kitchen to get some aspirin and a wet cloth. Silver moved Flint so that his head was on Silver’s lap; he started massaging Flint’s forehead as well.

 

“Shhh, my love. Thomas is getting something for the pain.” Silver whispered in a gentle voice.

 

“Voices… in my head.” Flint croaked “And… memories. So… many… memories” he groaned again, making Silver’s heart constrict.

 

Silver inhaled and looked around wildly in search of Thomas. He was not going to shout, it would only cause Flint more pain. Finally, he saw Thomas rushing back. Thomas put the cloth on Flint’s temple and gave him an aspirin with some water to help it go down. They both heard Flint sigh in relief.

 

Flint opened his green eyes and locked them with Silver’s.

 

“I… know… you.” He said in a weary voice.

 

Silver lowered his head and kissed Flint’s nose.

 

“You know me, love. And I know you.” Silver said back with a small smile.

 

Flint shook his head.

 

“No…” Flint said in a whisper, “I… know you… from… _before_.”

 

Silver blinked and blinked again.

 

_Did I heard that correctly?_

 

“Oh, my god.” Thomas said, voicing Silver’s thoughts. “James… when is… before?” Thomas said, also lowering himself and seating next to Silver.

 

Flint closed his eyes again and after a few seconds, opened them. He looked from Thomas to Silver.

 

“From… the… studio” he said. Then, contrary to what Silver was expecting from a situation like this, Flint smiled at him. “Hi, love. I’ve been… I’ve been thinking… about you.”

 

Silver gasped and raised his hands to his mouth. His heart soared.

 

“Oh, my god.” Silver said mirroring Thomas’ words.

 

Flint, meanwhile, turned his face to Thomas. Flint was still breathing heavily and his hand was still on his forehead, but his smile did not waver.

 

“Hello, my heart.”

 

Thomas laughed quietly, kissing Flint on his delicious mouth.

 

“Hello, beloved.” Thomas raised his head again and kissed Silver “I see you remembered your knight in shining armor?”

 

Flint smiled lazily and nodded, his hand finally leaving his head and grasping Silver’s nape to bring him down.

 

This kiss was different from the other kisses Silver and Flint had exchanged. This kiss was a reconnection; it was a welcome-back gesture, an _I-missed-you-so-much_ statement. Silver laughed, kissed, and cried and Flint did not seem any concerned at all.

 

When they pulled back, it was to find Thomas looking at them in happiness. Life was good. Life was more than good. Life was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's it!!!  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me through this little tale of mine! It was my first time writting something so big! I hope you all enjoyed the ride!  
> <3


End file.
